Lena
by Sephillia Black
Summary: 10 ans auparavant, son père lui avait dit de manger ce fruit et de se faire toute petite afin que personne ne mette la main dessus et encore moins les marines. Aujourd'hui encore elle suit ses consignes à la lettre mais c'était avant que les pirates ne débarquent!
1. Chapter 1

\- Mange-le ! Tonna la voix de son paternel de manière paniquée.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait le cacher ?! lui répondit-elle en éloignant la main de son père qui rapprochait le fruit de son visage. Il n'était pas question qu'elle avale un fruit du démon sans aucune explication ou forme de procès.

-Justement ! Ils arrivent et ils savent que je l'ai en ma possession, si tu le mange et que tu mets ces bracelets, il y a une chance qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et que tu puisses partir !

Partir ? L'adolescente de 15 ans se figea et fixa le visage vieillit de son père. Est-ce qu'il insinuait ce qu'elle pensait ? Il voulait qu'elle parte de la maison, de leur île ?

\- Tu me vires de la maison ?

\- Lena ! S'ils prennent possession de ce fruit, ils risquent de réussir à le synthétiser ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ?

\- Une armée de personnes impossible à tuer…

\- Exactement maintenant mange le !

La jeune fille eu une grimace et se résigna à suivre l'ordre de son père. Le fruit était bleu et recouvert de spirales plus foncées. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour croquer dedans, le gout terrible de l'aliment la fit tousser et elle faillit s'étouffer avec. Le comble lorsque l'on savait l'effet de celui-ci. Son père pencha sa grande silhouette vers elle en la prenant par les épaules après lui avoir enfilé de fins bracelets autour du poignet.

\- Ne les enlève sous aucun prétexte, ne parle de ce fruit à personne, si on te demande tu ne me connais pas, tu ne porte plus mon nom et tu ne sais rien de ce fruit, compris ?

\- Oui Papa

La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge menaçait d'éclater et de déverser un torrent de larmes par ses yeux. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle s'était mise à trembler en s'accrochant désespérément au bras de son père. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard triste, bien conscient du fardeau qu'il venait d'administrer à sa propre fille. Malheureusement, des voix se firent entendre dehors et il ne put lui dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il alla rapidement chercher le sac qu'il avait préparé en avance et le mit dans les bras de sa petite. Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui planta un baiser sur le front avant de la pousser vers la porte.

\- Va maintenant ! Tu as une longue vie devant toi, avance en oubliant ton vieux père.

La petite brune trébucha et regarda son père avec des yeux larmoyants alors qu'il lui faisait signe de partir rapidement. En ouvrant la porte de derrière, elle entendit des coups violents portés à la porte d'entrée et compris qu'elle ne devait pas rester plus longtemps. La marine avait retrouvé le détenteur du fruit du démon et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils lui ferait s'ils apprenaient qu'elle l'avait à présent dans son organisme. Son père sourit en voyant la silhouette de sa fille disparaitre dans la nuit, au moins serait elle en sureté pour le moment.

* * *

10 ans plus tard...

Lena soupira en continuant son inventaire, cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle travaillait dans cette pharmacie en tant que vendeuse et assistante médecin, avant cela elle avait travaillé 1 an dans une autre puis une autre. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'endroits où elle avait travaillé ni le nombre d'îles qu'elle avait visité depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle. 10 ans, à présent, qu'elle avait avalé ce fameux fruit et que son père lui avait donné ses conseils de vie. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais revu et ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Elle fit légèrement tinter ses bracelets en levant son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux. Sous le coup de l'émotion de cette nuit là, elle n'avait pas compris mais ces 2 bracelets étaient faits de Kairoseki, qui stoppait les effets de son fruit du démon, en plus de l'affaiblir considérablement. Elle avait cependant finit par si habituer et les années passant, elle ne se rendait plus du tout compte de l'effet du granit marin sur elle, bien que celui-ci devait toujours l'affaiblir en partie. La brune soupira en se remettant à son travail, depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle, elle n'avait fait que voyager d'île en île et ne restait jamais au même endroit plus d'un an. Cette vie à la fois monotone et toujours instable la fatiguait un peu. Elle se devait de ne s'attacher à personne, de rester dans l'ombre le plus possible, de ne rester jamais au même endroit tout en paraissant le plus banale possible au regard des autres. Lors de ces nombreux départs elle avait souvent prétextée des soucis familiaux qui l'obligeaient à rentrer chez elle. Combien de fois avait-elle mentit en prétextant qu'elle devait rentrer en urgence soigner son père gravement malade ? Elle ne les comptait plus, elle ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de personnes qui l'avaient soutenus et aider alors qu'elle s'efforçait de les remercier sous un fond de mensonges rondement menés.

Aujourd'hui elle se trouvait sur l'île Dictor, une île réputée pour sa science de la médecine et où le nombre de médecins et pharmacies dépassait l'entendement. Nombreuses étaient les personnes, pirates, marines ou civiles, qui venaient demander des soins. Bien qu'officiellement, seuls les marines et les civils étaient soignés, nombreux docteurs faisaient fit des commandements des autorités et soignaient sans distinction les personnes venant frapper à leur porte. Après tout, rien ne prouvait que le médecin puisse deviner que le patient devant lui était un pirate ou un civil avant qu'on ne lui dise et si la marine insistait trop, elle irait se soigner ailleurs. C'était cette politique qui permettait à tous d'accéder au soin, du moins presque tous, car le groupe de pirate présent sur l'île aujourd'hui se heurtait à des visages effrayés et à des portes fermées, mais ça Lena l'ignorait encore.

La brune de 25 ans attrapa le carton qu'elle venait de terminer et alla ranger son contenu dans les rayons en sifflotant doucement. Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, son patron lui fit un signe afin d'attirer son attention. Elle se dirigea vers son supérieur qui lui sourit en creusant un peu plus les rides autour de sa bouche et ses yeux. Monsieur Michimasa était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année dont la gentillesse et la sagesse n'avait aucune limite. Vieillard au cheveux et à la barbe blanche, il était très réputé pour la qualité de sa médecine et pour son chapeau multicolore qu'il portait en permanence afin de rassurer les enfants. Il était le premier à l'avoir percé à jour. Elle se souvint en souriant, le jour où elle avait voulu lui expliquer les raisons de sa venue sur cette île. Elle s'apprêtait à lui mentir sur ses origines quand l'homme avait levé un sourcil broussailleux, avait tapé de sa cane sur le sol et au final, lui avait simplement dit : « Si tu dois mentir pour parler alors ne parle pas. ». Cela avait été le début d'une relation pour le moins reposante pour Lena, s'il lui posait des questions auxquelles, elle ne pouvait pas répondre, elle se contentait de se taire en souriant mystérieusement. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas se formaliser du mystère qui tournait autour de son assistante, il se contentait de fumer sa pipe pensivement en hochant de la tête comme si ce silence était une réponse.

\- Nous avons des visiteurs aujourd'hui Lena.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers la porte du petit magasin. Il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon depuis plusieurs heures, en fait, Michimasa avait renvoyé son dernier patient 2 heures auparavant et personnes ne s'était présenté depuis. Devinant sans peine les questions de sa protégée, car oui il la considérait comme cela depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui et qu'il continuait sa formation de médecine, il attendit qu'elle se tourne de nouveau vers lui avant de lui donner ses consignes.

\- Quand ils viendront, fait les passer par la porte de l'arrière le plus discrètement possible, dit leur aussi de cacher leurs tatouages. Ils se pensent tous invulnérables et s'attendent qu'on le soit autant qu'eux mais j'ai soixante ans passé, ce n'est plus un âge pour ce genre de sottises!

Après ces mots pour les moins mystérieux, le vieillard retourna dans l'arrière salle, sans faire plus attention à la brune de 25 ans qui voulait lui poser plus de question mais qui n'en eut pas le temps. Elle gonfla légèrement ses joues d'exaspération avant de soupirer et rire légèrement. Cet homme restait une énigme pour elle. Elle reprit néanmoins son activité en sachant que les dires de son patron se réaliseraient sans aucun doute. Elle aurait surement eu de gros doutes quelques mois auparavant mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui donnait ce type de consignes énigmatique depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui. Rien qu'il y a quelques semaines, elle s'était vu mettre en place la salle de soin pour un accouchement pourtant prévu un mois plus tard. A peine avait elle finit de la préparer que la femme enceinte arrivait, portée par son mari paniqué. Un accouchement précoce qui se termina par les larmes de bonheur des parents qui purent serrer un bébé, né trop tôt mais, belle et bien en train de brailler dans leurs bras. Depuis cet épisode, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais remettre en doute les consignes de son supérieur et aujourd'hui, non plus, elle ne manquerait pas à cette promesse.

* * *

C'est un premier chapitre un peu court mais je ferais plus long à partir du prochain, je n'aime pas faire des premier chapitres longs. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci de m'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre j'espère.


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste aujourd'hui la suite du premier chapitre, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le premier et qui ont décidés de suivre ma fanfiction, j'espère que je ne vous décevrait pas.

Réponse au commentaires:

\- Just-one-dream : Merci pour ton commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir surtout si celui ci est détaillé. Je suis contente que mon écriture te convienne et que tu ne vois pas trop de fautes d'orthographe. J'essaye de me relire le mieux possible afin de les éviter mais je sais que j'ai une faiblesse dans ce domaine donc si je fais des fautes de manière récurrentes tu peux me le dire et j'essayerais d'y faire attention. Pour Lena, je fais très attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas une Marye Sue, on peut facilement tomber dans se piège de vouloir une personne parfaite mais la perfection n'existe pas et si on l'était ce ne serait pas drôle. Pour Marco, je vais essayer de le faire le plus conforme possible mais il probable que son caractère soit un peu OC, je ne lis pas One piece, je regarde l'anime (parce qu'il faut des sous pour acheter des mangas, beaucoup de sous) et ce n'est pas un personnage beaucoup vu donc je ferais au mieux avec ce que je sais de lui et ses rares apparitions mais je ne pourrais pas faire aussi bien que si c'était Luffy par exemple. Pour le rythme de parution je ne serais pas vraiment capable d'en donner un. Les chapitres me viennent avec l'inspiration et celle ci dépend aussi de mon quotidien donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire un chapitre voir deux par mois mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus. Voilà, je te remercie à nouveau pour ton reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le premier. Bonne lecture à toi !

\- Trafalgar Law : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et pour le fait que tu vas suivre ma fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre va t'intriguer de nouveau et te donner envie de continuer. Je ne donne pas d'indice sur le fruit du démon de Lena, tu verras quand cela arrivera dans l'histoire mais je compte garder cette intrigue encore quelque temps. Comme je l'ai dit (écris ?) à Just-One-Dream au dessus, je n'ai aucune idée de mon rythme de parution, j'écris selon mon inspiration et selon mon temps au quotidien donc cela peut beaucoup varier. J'espère que je serais quand même assez régulière mais je ne peux le garantir malheureusement. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie à nouveau pour ta reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir!

Merci encore à tout, bonne lecture!

* * *

Lena continuait son rangement de médicament, lorsque des éclats de voix venant de l'extérieur, arrivèrent à ses oreilles. La remise en place des produits de la vitrine fut une excuse tout à fait valable pour laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus et l'amener à jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ce qu'elle vit lui laissa à penser que sa visite du jour n'allait pas tarder.

En prenant soin de rester la plus discrète possible elle observa le groupe qui était présentement occupé à débattre avec le médecin de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle remarqua d'abord un brun affublé d'un chapeau orange qui apparemment était le responsable de l'agitation ambiante, il s'acharnait verbalement contre leur confrère voisin qui au vu de ces gestes de main refusait tout net ce qu'ils exigeaient. Le pauvre homme, visiblement apeuré battait des mains devant lui et essayant de s'extraire de la poigne de l'homme au chapeau orange qui n'en fut que plus virulent. En continuant son observation Lena remarqua alors que toutes les autres devantures présentes en bas du quartier étaient étrangement fermées, cela ne devait pas être la première personne à qui ils demandaient de l'aide. En faisant mine de remettre plusieurs boites à leurs place, son regard fut attiré par le magasin d'en face où la propriétaire réalisait le même procédé qu'elle, de manière beaucoup moins subtile cependant, afin de lorgner sans vergogne sur la scène se déroulant non loin et les pirates. Car oui, il s'agissait sans nul doute de pirates vu toute la force qu'utilisait leur confrère pour les chasser de devant son affaire. Elle pu d'ailleurs voir l'un des hommes, un brun aux cheveux bouclés et à la moustache très proéminente, compagnon du premier, essayer de faire passer un pot de vin à l'air assez conséquent dans la main du médecin. C'était une technique très utilisée sur cette île et qui, malgré la déontologie médicale, était assez efficace chez certains professionnels peu scrupuleux. Le médecin en question avait d'ailleurs la réputation de ne pas les refuser mais contre toute attente, il rendit l'argent et se fit plus vigoureux dans son entreprise de les faire déguerpir.

Cette situation intriguait de plus en plus la brune qui perdit un peu de sa prudence et tourna son regard vers le dernier individu du groupe. Bien mal lui en prit car celui-ci, au contraire des autres, semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de convaincre le malheureux toujours en prise avec ses camarades et braquait son regard tout droit vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se détourner, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et la lueur déterminé qu'elle y décela l'empêcha de se détacher de leur échange immédiatement. Dans un mouvement nerveux, elle se retourna pour continuer son inventaire alors que l'image du tatouage qu'elle avait pu apercevoir sur le torse de ce dernier individu flottait devant ses yeux. Une croix ornée d'un quart de lune qui représentait la moustache de ce qui semblait être le capitaine de leur équipage : Barbe Blanche. Les deux bruns ainsi que le dernier avec qui elle avait eu un échange de regard, le blond, étaient des pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Edward Newgate, l'un des quatre empereurs et l'homme qui avait la réputation d'avoir été le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec l'ancien seigneur des pirates et accessoirement le seul ayant eu un jour ce statut : Gold D. Roger.

Cette bande était d'une pointure différente des groupes de pirates habituels qui venaient sur l'île et cela expliquait leur difficulté à trouver un médecin acceptant de les prendre en charge. Même ici où les médecins faisaient souvent fit du règlement et de la marine il y avait des limites et soigner l'équipage d'un des hommes les plus rechercher au monde actuellement en était une. Aucun médecin aussi attiré par l'argent soit il, n'irait soigner quelqu'un au risque de se faire fusiller plusieurs heures plus tard. En réfléchissant un peu la brune reconnu chacun des individus dehors, sans se rappeler de leurs noms. Elle sut alors que son patron comptait accueillir 3 commandants de Barbe Blanche dans leur cabinet. Elle n'était pas très rassurée par cette constatation mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car déjà, ils passaient tous les trois la porte.

Lena tiqua légèrement à leur arrivée, devait elle réellement laisser son maitre accueillir et aider ces personnes ? Sa morale et sa déontologie médicale lui disait que oui, que chacun avait le droit aux soins mais dans cette situation, Monsieur Michimasa risquait gros. Si les pirates ne suivaient pas ses consignes à la lettre et qu'ils se faisaient repérés à rentrer chez eux, c'était la mort assurée. Les marines restaient pour l'instant tolérants car ils profitaient aussi des soins mais de là à laisser un médecin soigner les criminels les plus rechercher de l'océan il y avait une marge plus que conséquente. Alors qu'elle allait les mettre proprement dehors, elle se souvint à nouveau du couple que le médecin avait surement sauvé d'une tragédie. En soupirant, elle se résigna à laisser faire son patron comme il le souhaitait et attrapa rapidement un crayon pour noter des instructions à ses nouveaux clients. Le blond commençait d'ailleurs à s'approcher de son comptoir.

\- Excusez-moi, nous aurions besoin…

Elle releva rapidement la tête et lui coupa la parole en lui tendant son papier, qu'il prit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne le lisez pas tout de suite, nous n'avons pas le temps et d'ailleurs je vais vous mettre dehors tout de suite.

D'accord ce n'était peut être pas la manière la plus subtile, ni la plus claire de leur expliquer les choses. Elle devait d'ailleurs être dépourvue de son instinct de survie pour parler ainsi à des pirates dont la prime était tellement élevée qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'approcher même avec 20 ans de son salaire mais la situation l'avait un peu stressée et elle n'arrivait pas à garder son sang froid. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être agressée et dépiautée dans la minute, le brun au chapeau orange s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Vous allez nous aider ?

Lena se demanda distraitement s'il n'allait pas avoir une tendinite aux joues à force de sourire de cette manière avant de se reprendre et de souffler bruyamment en rassemblant ses idées. Ils devaient sortir tous les trois le plus vite possible en donnant l'impression d'avoir à nouveau été déçus dans leur recherche. Elle devait donc leur expliquer de manière succincte et rapide son plan.

-Ecoutez, toute personne qui vous prendra en charge sur cette île risquera de passer devant le peloton d'exécution dans l'heure qui suivra. Les conditions de mon maitre pour vous aider sont notées sur ce papier, je vous demande donc de les lire quand vous serez seuls et de faire comme si nous avions refusé votre demande une fois sortis en continuant votre recherche chez nos voisins.

« Ce qui exige un certain talent d'acteur et d'arrêter de sourire comme si je vous avais injecté trois doses de morphine » voulu t'elle rajouté pour le brun qui, à présent, souriait tellement qu'elle ne se serait étonnée de voir ses joues se déchirer. Elle n'aimait pas tellement juger les gens mais à ce moment, elle se demandait réellement si cet homme avait saisie un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Heureusement ses compatriotes semblaient avoir saisie et le blond fit disparaitre le papier. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et tu vas nous mettre dehors comment mademoiselle l'infirmière, oï ?

Toutes les personnes dans la salle, les trois pirates notamment, purent voir les joues de la « dite » infirmière se gonfler et ses yeux se plisser. Pirates ou non, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par trois énergumènes incapables de boutonner une chemise entièrement même si les énergumènes en question pouvaient l'écraser en une seconde avec leurs petits doigts. Elle eu donc un rictus sadique et se saisit d'un balais.

\- Le balais fera surement l'affaire à moins que vous préféreriez les tout nouveaux kits de lavement que je viens de recevoir… susurra t'elle gentiment et leur indiquant la sortie du doigt.

Si le blond resta de marbre et garda son sourire, elle eu la joie de voir ses coéquipiers déglutir silencieusement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le plus difficile restait à faire, les pirates devaient jouer la comédie et elle aussi. Elle avait beau être rodée pour le mensonge depuis plusieurs années, il n'en restait pas moins difficile de faire une scène devant son travail avec eux pour lui donner la réplique. Elle laissa les trois hommes passés devant elle et se figea en voyant le brun à bouclette et moustache se mettre à genoux devant elle.

\- S'il vous plait ! Reconsidérez votre décision, aidez nous belle demoiselle ! dit-il sur un ton à peine crédible tout en levant des yeux larmoyant et ses bras vers elle.

L'absurdité de la scène faillit la faire craquer et elle dut se mordre violemment la joue pour ne pas laisser son rire sortir. Elle vit d'ailleurs l'autre brun commencer à rire mais il fut rapidement plié en deux par le coup de coude que lui envoya son coéquipier. Il se pencha sous la douleur et resta ainsi, donnant l'impression qu'il s'inclinait devant elle. Le blond en fit de même mais elle vit bien leurs épaules tressautées légèrement, signe qu'ils en profitaient pour cacher leur hilarité. La scène était pour le moins étrange, elle se retrouvait avec un pirate à ses genoux et deux autres qui s'inclinaient devant elle. Lena qui voulait de la comédie, elle était servie, elle était devenue la terrible pharmacienne qui mettait au pas les criminels. Elle cacha son sourire derrière sa main en songeant que cette situation ressemblait au début d'une mauvaise blague et que c'était à elle de la continuer à présent. La brune mis ses mains en avant comme si elle voulait se protéger, baissa la tête et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer, il s'agissait de ne pas rire.

\- Al… Aller vous en maintenant ! Je… je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas vous aider !

Si toutes les personnes qui les fixaient pouvaient penser que sa voix tremblait parce qu'elle avait peur, il en était tout autre en réalité. Lorsqu'elle avait baissée la tête, elle avait à nouveau entrevu le regard de chien battu de l'homme à genoux et elle n'avait pu contenir son hilarité. Elle profita de l'impression de terreur qu'elle avait du laisser pour se retourner rapidement et aller s'enfermer dans le magasin et le fermer rapidement comme tout les autres commerçants l'avaient fait avant elle. Une fois protégée par les stores fermés, elle souffla en laissant éclater un rire nerveux. Elle espérait que sa médiocre performance aura convaincu la bande de curieux qui étaient à la fixer aux fenêtres. Alors qu'elle se remettait difficilement de ses émotions, Monsieur Michimasa réapparu en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- C'était une belle performance théâtrale, Lena.

Elle haussa les épaules et fixa pensivement son maitre, les trois hommes avaient beau avoir l'air sympathique et pas plus agressifs que cela, elle doutait encore de la décision du vieillard. Elle s'était laisser emportée par les évènements jusqu'ici mais se rendait compte, à présent, de la dangerosité du projet qu'elle avait entreprit.

-Maitre, vous comptez réellement les aider ? demanda t'elle nerveusement, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse à sa question.

Le vieil homme soupira et sembla s'appuyer de manière plus prononcée sur son soutien de bois.

\- Chacun à le droit de recevoir de l'aide, qu'il soit riche ou pauvre, faible ou fort, marine ou pirate, gentil ou mécréant. Temps que je serais vivant, je viendrais en aide à toute personne qui me le demandera.

Sa protégée serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous savez que la marine fera une enquête lorsqu'ils partiront après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient, on se demandera qui à répondu à leur demande et vous serez soupçonné voir condamné !

Elle avait haussé la voix à la fin de sa phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Malgré les consignes de son père, elle s'était attachée à son maitre, elle avait un grand respect pour cet homme et refusait l'éventualité qu'il meurt pour aider seulement quelques individus. Elle savait que sa pensée était égoïste mais elle s'en fichait après tout l'humain l'était par nature. L'Homme l'était oui mais son maitre non apparemment et la réponse qu'il lui donna ne fit que prouver sa sagesse et son dévouement une fois de plus.

\- Alors je le serais. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre car je suis médecin avant tout et c'est mon rôle de soigner, d'aider et de guider les autres, tout comme ce sera le tien quand tu auras fini ta formation.

Lena serra les dents, incapable de lui répondre quoique ce soit bien qu'elle avait de nombreux arguments en tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait juger les autres sur leur réputation ou sur les déclarations des marines, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leurs vies à tout les trois ne valaient pas celle de l'homme en face d'elle Que lui risquait sa vie pour protéger et soigner alors qu'eux devaient surement ne savoir que détruire et briser. Le maitre de la jeune femme soupira et se détourna d'elle.

\- Une vie, qu'elle soit humaine ou animale, n'a pas de valeur Lena. La valeur qu'on lui donne n'est que l'expression de l'attachement à l'objet de nos sentiments mais il ne nous faut pas oublier que la mort fait partie de la vie et que celle-ci doit un jour arriver à son terme sinon elle perdrait de son éclat. Afin de pouvoir s'occuper de nos visiteurs, nous resterons fermés aujourd'hui.

Il disparut sur ces mots et la laissa seule. Le silence emplit la salle alors que la jeune femme restait songeuse. Comme d'habitude, son maitre avait aisément deviné ses pensées et l'avait remise sur la voie bien que celle-ci lui semblait pleine de frustrations et d'injustices. Lena soupira et se décida à bouger, rester à ne rien faire ne lui servirait qu'à ruminer de nouveau. Elle se redirigea vers son comptoir et continua son inventaire, c'était une tache peu reluisante et surement une des plus ennuyeuse de son métier mais de loin une des plus importante et la concentration qu'elle demandait avait au moins le bénéfice de l'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Si d'habitude, elle reculait un peu devant cette partie du travail et que celle-ci prenait alors plus de temps que nécessaire, ce jour là, elle fut terminée trop vite à son gout et même remplir les bons de commandes fut une tache qui fut vite réglée. Au moins, la situation n'entachait pas son travail, au contraire, elle n'en était que plus efficace.

Heureusement, elle avait encore quelques taches à accomplir et l'une d'elle lui permettrait de s'échapper du cabinet. Si l'île Dictor abritait autant de professionnels de la santé c'était grâce à la grande variété de plantes médicinales poussant sur elle. De nombreux médecins étaient présent sur l'île non pas pour exercer mais pour leurs recherches car ils avaient ici tout les outils en main. La réputation de son maitre s'était faite grâce à ses compétences en médecine mais également pour la qualité de ses médicaments fait à la main et avec des plantes récoltée par Lena sur l'île même. Le médecin ne pouvait plus malheureusement se charger de cette tache car son âge se faisait sentir et les longues marches l'épuisaient plus rapidement qu'autrefois. C'était donc à la jeune femme de s'en charger. C'était une tache qui lui plaisait bien qu'elle l'épuisait beaucoup au début. Les premières fois avaient été laborieuses et il lui manquait souvent certaines plantes qui ne poussaient que dans des endroits à l'accès difficile. Aujourd'hui, bien que ce ne soit pas une promenade de santé, elle y allait avec plaisir et en revenait souvent avec toutes les plantes nécessaires aux besoins des clients.

Lena monta rapidement les marches menant au deuxième étage du bâtiment. Avec son contrat de travail, elle avait aussi signé un contrat de location pour un appartement au dernier étage. Evidemment le premier étage correspondait au logement de son patron. Arrivée dans son petit logement, elle prit le temps de faire une pause pendant laquelle elle grignota légèrement en regardant le quartier par sa fenêtre. La plupart des devantures étaient fermées ce qui prouvait que les pirates avaient du suivre les consignes. La jeune femme espérait toujours que quelqu'un d'autre ait répondu à leur demande afin que son maitre reste en sécurité mais elle connaissait bien l'île et il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise. Elle soupira et alla se changer, la randonnée qui l'attendait exigeait qu'elle monte en haut de la montagne qui composait l'île et on ne le faisait pas en blouse médicale. Une fois correctement vêtue, elle partie et disparu dans la forêt.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle récoltait les herbes nécessaires à la confection des médicaments vendu dans le cabinet quand elle fut dérangée par un de leurs précédents visiteurs. Elle se trouvait alors au plus haut de la forêt, là où la pente est abrupte et où il faut faire attention à chacun de ses pas sous peine de redescendre la montagne en se brisant le cou par la même occasion. Lena était prudemment assise en tournant le dos au sommet de la montagne et récoltait des herbes qui poussaient contre les arbres. Elle avait eu de la chance de les trouver au pied et non dans les branches. Ces plantes étaient des parasites qui profitaient de l'essence des arbres pour les envahir en plusieurs lianes grimpantes. Elle se relevait de sa tache en épongeant son front avec un sourire quand un son lui fit lever la tête.

\- Oï ! L'infirmière !

Elle sursauta tellement fort que son pied glissa en faisant rouler plusieurs cailloux créant un mini éboulement dans lequel elle aurait été entrainée si elle ne s'était pas agrippée fortement au tronc de l'arbre voisin. Le blond perchée juste au dessus d'elle eu un rire en voyant la scène, ce qui la fit rougir de honte et d'agacement. Cet homme lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs, elle qui avait enfin réussie à oublier la situation quelques instant, voilà qu'il venait la harceler alors qu'elle était perdue au fin fond de la forêt et de la montagne. Etait t'il obligé de la guetter du haut de cet arbre et comment y était il arrivé sans qu'elle ne le remarque d'ailleurs ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? grogna t'elle en se redressant une fois son équilibre retrouvé, elle s'était déjà recouverte de honte en s'accrochant à cet arbre comme une naufragée à sa barque, il valait mieux éviter la chute si elle ne voulait pas achever sa réputation.

Le blond sauta de sa branche et se réceptionna souplement en face d'elle. Aucune pierre ne bougea et il ne parut pas du tout affecté par l'instabilité de la terre sous ses pieds. Ce constat fit gonfler les joues de Lena de dépit, elle devait ressembler à un animal nouveau né et tremblant sur ses pattes face à lui qui respirait la force et l'équilibre.

\- J'ai été voir mon capitaine pour discuter avec lui de vos conditions et malgré les risques, nous allons les suivre. Nous viendrons dans la soirée.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Les risques ? Quels risques ? C'était son maitre et elle-même qui se mettaient en danger en voulant les soigner. Elle préféra cependant se taire en sentant sa peur et sa frustration revenir. Si elle commençait à s'énerver, non seulement elle risquait de dévaler la pente sans le vouloir mais également d'énerver l'homme en face d'elle et ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir mon maitre de votre décision. Marmonna-t-elle en s'apprêtant à reprendre son chemin. Elle avait dit cela pour clore la discussion, elle savait déjà que cette information était inutile et que Monsieur Michimasa le savait depuis longtemps.

Elle tourna le dos au pirate blond mais ne put faire que quelques pas avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Oï ! L'infirmière !

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'interpellait de cette manière fort peu polie et la troisième qu'il la nommait « infirmière », Lena sentit ses joues rougir d'indignation en se retournant vers lui. Il la fixait, les mains dans les poches, avec son regard fatigué.

\- Si c'est un piège et que les marines sont là quand nous arrivons, vous le regretterez oï !

« Reste calme, c'est un pirate, il peut te tuer sans broncher donc soit gentille et polie », c'était la phrase qu'elle se répétait pour éviter de dire ses quatre vérités à cet individu insupportable.

\- Le seul piège qu'il y a c'est celui dans lequel mon maitre s'est fourré en décidant de vous aider. C'est une personne d'honneur qui va risquer sa vie pour vous alors évitez de l'insulter à l'avenir. Dit-elle froidement. Au final, elle n'avait pu se contenir.

Le blond la laissa partir en la fixant pensivement. Cette infirmière ne semblait réellement pas les apprécier malgré qu'ils aient échangés un instant de complicité avec ses camarades devant leur magasin le matin même. Il avait bien vu que sa présence l'irritait et que la menace de la marine envers son maitre l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle était contre la décision de ce fameux maitre qu'elle avait cité plusieurs fois. Son père avait accepté les conditions donc ses camarades et lui allaient se risquer là bas malgré le danger. Marco, car c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, n'était pas sur de la sureté de cette entreprise mais ils avaient besoin d'un médecin et c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient malgré toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient entrepris sur l'île. Après que la brune soit sortie de son champ de vision il se transforma et repartit vers le bateau de son équipage. La suite se déroulerait le soir même.

* * *

Je coupe là! Un deuxième chapitre qui arrive vite vu que le premier était assez court et que j'étais pressée de poster la suite. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez un petit commentaire à l'occasion, cela fait toujours plaisir. Voilà, bonne journée à tous et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses au reviews :

Just-one-dream : Merci pour ta nouvelle reviews, elle m'a de nouveau plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu trouve mes chapitres bien construits car c'est un effort que je fais à chacun d'entre eux pour ne pas trop me précipiter dans les événements pour que le tout soit cohérent. De la même manière, j'essaye de rendre réaliste les réactions de mes personnages notamment face au danger donc je suis ravie que tu l'es remarquée. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de plaira tout autant et que tu continuera à me suivre! Merci encore!

Soltis48 : Merci pour ton commentaire, tu vas découvrir l'identité du troisième personnage dans ce chapitre donc je vais taire son nom pour l'instant ! J'espère que mon nouveau chapitre vas te plaire ! Bonne lecture et merci encore une fois!

Boadicee : J'espère que les coupures de courant on cessé pour toi. Merci pour ta reviews, qui même courte m'a fait très plaisir, voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Je te remercie de nouveau et te souhaite une bonne lecture!

Sonata Fuling : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour m'avoir complimentée sur mon écriture. Je pense que je peux encore faire des progrès mais je fais des efforts pour garder se fameux côté réaliste car j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfiction où j'ai trouvé que les personnages, et notamment les Oc, on des réactions un peu trop surréaliste selon moi. C'est donc pour moi un défaut à éviter dans mon écrit et cela me tien à cœur d'y faire attention donc merci encore ! J'ai l'espoir que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise tout autant !

Heyli13 : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis désolée si je t'ai fais attendre pour la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, bonne lecture!

Miam : Je n'ai pas fais cela par cruauté mais par difficulté à continuer ma fanfiction ! Ce troisième chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour avoir qualifié mon histoire de "belle" c'est flattant pour moi et j'espère que tu la désignera toujours de la même manière après se chapitre!

Manon-Rodriguez : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu adoreras la suite que j'ai mis! Bonne lecture!

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre avec un énorme retard, j'en suis navrée. J'ai due le refaire plusieurs fois du début parce qu'il ne plaisait pas du tout. Donc je suis terrorisée à l'idée de le publier parce que je ne suis pas sure qu'il plaise mais après tout c'est aussi pour avoir votre avis, bon ou négatif, que je publie. Donc bonne lecture à tous, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

C'est les joues gonflées et rouges que Lena continua son chemin. Cet homme l'agaçait prodigieusement. Son habitude à supposer qu'elle était une infirmière parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle ne pouvait surement pas être médecin, la rendait verte de rage. Il n'avait aucun sens du respect en osant remettre en doute la déontologie et l'éthique professionnelle de son maitre. Et bon sang ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il semblait si à l'aise sur un sol où elle-même manquait à chaque instant de se briser le cou ? Vu sa carrure il devait peser bien plus lourd qu'elle. La manière dont il avait sauté de cet arbre n'était surement pas naturelle. Après tout, elle qui était plus légère ressemblait à un éléphant sur une boule de cirque près à se retrouver sur le dos avec les quatre fers en l'air. Sans parler de l'insinuation et de la menace non dissimulée qu'il lui avait fait ! Elle fronça le nez en pensant que c'était son maitre qui allait surtout prendre des risques. Pourvu que ces satanés pirates n'aient besoin que de quelques médicaments, avec un peu de chance leur aide passeraient inaperçu ainsi, bien qu'il y ait peu de chances. En y repensant, il était vrai que les pirates avaient de quoi se méfier. Son maitre était le seul à accepter de les soigner sur toute l'île et leur imposait une entrevu qui avait tout l'air d'être un guet-apens… Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit la personne devant elle et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva à nouveau accrochée à un arbre de manière très peu élégante mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas toute seule. Effectivement, un garçon roux y était agrippé désespérément en battant des jambes alors que le sol semblait s'enfuir sous ses pieds.

« Si je continue ainsi je vais créer un éboulement assez grand pour recouvrir la ville » songea la jeune médecin.

Elle connaissait ce garçon, il travaillait chez un de leur concurrent et essayait souvent de la suivre. Son patron souhaitait surement découvrir les meilleurs endroits de cueillette pour réaliser ses médicaments. La concurrence était rude dans ce petit village et tous les coups étaient permis pour voler de la clientèle au voisin. Emon, le garçon en question se releva et déroula sa taille qui frôlait sans conteste les 1 mètre 90 et qui aurait pu être impressionnante si il n'était pas battit comme une brindille. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, faussement gentil. Une impression de fausseté se dégageait de ce jeune homme. Il était encore jeune mais comptait sans conteste se faire une place rapidement dans les affaires et ceci par tous les moyens à sa disposition, même ceux proscrits pas le métier. Le sourire qu'il lui envoya la fit grincer des dents silencieusement et elle se prépara mentalement à une scène d'hypocrisie sans commune mesure.

\- Lena ! Quelle rencontre percutante !

« Souffle ma fille, il se croit drôle alors sourit et fait ton rôle d'idiote habituelle. »

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire croire au jeune homme qu'elle gobait son baratin et qu'elle pensait réellement qu'il était gentil de manière complètement désintéressée. La brune sourit donc de toutes ses dents et rit légèrement pour donner le change.

\- Oui, excuse-moi Emon, j'étais dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fait attention. Quelle idiote ! Déjà que j'ai faillit tombée tout à l'heure, il faut vraiment que je cesse d'être une telle tête de linotte !

Oui elle en rajoutait surement trop mais Lena savait que l'égo d'Emon l'empêcherait de se méfier. Après tout, elle lui vendait cette image d'elle-même depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'il avait postulé lui aussi pour travailler auprès de Monsieur Michimasa mais qu'il avait été refusé. Et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé le jour où il l'avait vu derrière le comptoir, ne laissait aucun doute sur la rancœur que le garçon avait envers elle.

\- En même temps il y a de quoi être perdue dans tes pensées vu les évènements !

Un frisson glacial parcouru le dos de la brune, bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraitre. Elle aurait du se douter que la venue des pirates allait être abordée. Lena préféra répondre spontanément plutôt que donner l'air d'hésiter et de risquer de créer un doute chez son interlocuteur.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, ces fichus pirates sont venu frapper à la porte du magasin ce matin, ils m'ont collé une de ses frousses. J'espère qu'ils sont partis de l'île maintenant ! dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

Emon sembla la scruter quelques instant avant de soupirer et de s'ébouriffer les cheveux. La réaction de la brune avait l'air de l'ennuyer donc il ne devait se douter de rien.

« Tant mieux, il ne manquerait plus que cette fouine vienne mettre son nez dans cette affaire pour que j'aille me jeter du haut de la montagne. »

\- Ils sont venus chez nous aussi. J'ai du me battre avec eux parce qu'ils voulaient des excuses !

Le roux ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point son récit semblait réellement improbable. Il n'avait surement ni la force et encore moins le cran pour tenir tête à un pirate de barbe blanche alors plusieurs…

\- Des excuses ? Des pirates qui demandent des excuses ? Elle est bonne celle là ! Pour quels raisons auraient ils eu droit à des excuses de ta part ? demanda t'elle dans un ricanement très désagréable même à ses propres oreilles.

Devoir se conformer à la norme était parfois une véritable torture d'autant plus lorsque c'était celle d'un apprenti médecin étroit d'esprit et peu scrupuleux. Elle fut néanmoins récompensée par son air ravi. Il adorait se mettre en avant et faire le beau devant les femmes même s'il détestait la femme en question.

\- Oh une bêtise comme quoi j'avais insulté leur capitaine ! N'importe quoi, je n'ai fais que dire la vérité ! Ils ne sont qu'une bande d'arriérés qui se font chapeauter par un vieillard sénile et alcoolique.

Un mal de crane venait taper à la porte du cerveau de Lena. L'homme en face d'elle était définitivement un idiot finit. Autant elle ne croyait pas un mot sur le passage du combat, autant elle n'avait presque aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est pu être assez fou pour aller dire ça devant les pirates. Dire qu'elle avait eu peur de les vexer et de finir hachée menu en leur parlant un peu froidement. Elle applaudissait intérieurement leur self contrôle. Être pirates ne devait pas être aussi simple qu'elle ne le pensait finalement… tout le monde devait faire des sacrifices même celui ci consistait en laisser la tête d'un idiot sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as été vraiment courageux ! Moi j'ai juste réussi à les mettre dehors et à m'enfermer le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'ils reviennent.

Elle fit une moue qui, elle l'espérait, semblait honteuse et espéra silencieusement que cette conversation ennuyeuse cesse vite. Son moral descendit au plus bas en voyant le roux bomber fièrement le torse devant elle, surement certain à présent de lui avoir démontré sa virilité.

\- C'est normal tu n'es qu'une femme au final. Il faut laisser ce genre d'affaire aux hommes.

« Parce que tu crois en être un peut être ? Idiot du village ! »

Elle rêvait de lui crier cette réplique et de laisser son genoux s'égarer vers l'entrejambe de ce macho sans nom rien que pour le voir ce plier en deux de douleur. Une pensée était très peu charitable surtout chez une médecin mais elle détestait vraiment cet homme. Lena serait curieuse de savoir jusqu'où l'histoire du garçon était vrai et comment avait réellement réagit se poltron si les pirates s'étaient réellement énervés contre lui. La réalité devait être loin du beau scénario qu'il lui avait raconté.

\- Tu as s'en doute raison mais malheureusement tu ne travail pas chez Monsieur Michimasa, Emon ! En parlant de lui, je dois y aller, il doit m'attendre pour faire les médicaments. Je te souhaite une bonne cueillette !

Elle se détourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La grimace qui s'était affichée sur le visage de cet imbécile avait embelli sa journée. Lui rappeler, qu'elle travaillait à une place qu'il considérait surement comme la sienne était cruel et peut être risqué mais il l'avait bien cherché et même elle avait ses limites.

Le roux regarda la brune s'éloigner vers le village. Cette garce ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle était arrivée comme une fleur i mois et avait surement fait du charme à ce vieux fou de Michimasa pour lui piquer son poste, sans quoi il l'aurait eu sans aucun doute. Le vieillard l'avait refusé plusieurs fois mais il avait bien vu que son âge commençait à se faire sentir. Avant que cette Lena de malheur n'arrive, il ne laissait plus que quelques semaines à cet imbécile avant qu'il ne l'embauche pour éviter la fermeture. Ainsi il aurait pu apprendre d'un grand maitre réputé et même reprendre son affaire une fois que le médecin aurait passé l'arme à gauche. Mais elle était arrivée et avait contré tous ces plans et il devait à présent travailler chez un vulgaire médecin sans talents, ni argent. Il était temps d'agir sinon la plus prestigieuse enseigne de la médecine de l'île allait lui passer sous le nez. Il y avait surement quelque chose à faire avec cette histoire de pirates. Il avait guetté la réaction de la jeune femme quand il en avait parlé mais au contraire de ce qu'il pensait, ni elle ni son maitre ne semblaient vouloir aider les malfrats. Monsieur Michimasa n'était donc pas aussi généreux qu'on le disait et qu'il le pensait. Un constat qui laissait un gout amer dans la gorge d'Emon, il espérait pouvoir le faire chanter en le menaçant de prévenir la marine. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose…

Monsieur Michimasa regarda sa protégée, occupée à laver et ranger les herbes qu'elle avait ramené. La venue de cette jeune brune dans son affaire avait été une bénédiction pour le vieil homme. Si sa réputation lui assurait un nombre de client tout à fait raisonnable, il réfléchissait sérieusement à fermer boutique avant sa venue. Son grand âge se faisait sentir et les nombreuses taches nécessaires à la tenue d'un cabinet médical l'épuisaient de manière considérable à présent. Il avait bien pensé à embaucher quelqu'un mais tous les prétendants à ce poste semblaient êtres nés avec un cornichon à la place du cerveau. Lorsque que Lena était apparue, il avait enfin trouvé l'intelligence, la réactivité et l'esprit qu'il désirait voir chez un ou dans ce cas une future médecin. Il ne s'était pas trompé, la femme lui avait apporté et lui apportait toujours une aide non négligeable qui lui permettait de continuer son activité. Il se souvenait encore des débuts de son apprentie, pas si débutante que ça d'ailleurs. Les rares informations qu'elle lui avait donné révélaient que la jeune voyageait depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et cela en travaillant auprès d'autres confrères.

Si le vieil homme savait ce qu'elle avait fait ces 10 dernières années, le reste de la vie de sa protégée était pour le moins un mystère. Elle avait essayé de lui mentir lors de son arrivé mais après presque 40 ans passé à soigner toutes sortes de personnes, il savait reconnaitre les signes de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à lui mentir et il lui avait dit de s'abstenir de parler si c'était pour essayer de le tromper. Grand mal lui en avait pris car, depuis, elle ne cherchait plus à esquiver ses questions, elle les ignorait tout simplement. La jeune impertinente avait même parfois le culot de lui sourire joyeusement comme si la curiosité de l'ancien l'amusait. Le médecin sourit à se souvenir, si le refus de la jeune fille de lui parler le frustrait, leur relation avait pris un tournant après cela. Il avait sentit qu'elle était plus détendue en sa présence, elle n'avait plus peur qu'il lui pose des questions et ne s'enfuyait plus à chaque conversation. Il se doutait bien que son plus gros secret venait de ses bracelets. En 6 mois, il ne l'avait jamais vu sans et lorsqu'une tension trop grande l'habitait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec… comme maintenant.

Lena s'était effectivement arrêtée dans sa tache lorsque ses deux bracelets avaient tintées en se tapant, enfin tinter était un bien grand mot, ils faisaient plus un bruit de cailloux s'entrechoquant entre eux, qu'un joli tintement de métal. Cette affaire la dérangeait plus qu'elle ne le devrait, après tout elle était censée ne s'attacher à personne. La jeune femme eu un petit rire amère, elle se sentait comme les héroïnes solitaires qu'on voyait dans les romans à de l'eau de rose vendus pas chers dans la librairie du coin. Ne pas s'attacher, c'était si facile à dire, il aurait fallut qu'elle vive sur une île déserte au plus profond d'une grotte pour réussir cet exploit. Elle aurait pu après tout, son fruit du démon lui assurait de survivre à pratiquement tout mais sans doute pas à sa propre folie. La médecin, ou presque, n'était peut être pas l'individu le plus sociale de tout les temps mais vivre seule lui aurait surement fait perdre la tête aussi vite que les autres. Ces pirates… non seulement leur présence mettait en danger la vie de son maitre et la sienne mais risquait également de dévoiler au grand jour ce qu'elle cachait depuis 10 ans. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était la question que Lena se posait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa vie. Son père lui aurait dit de partir, de prendre le premier bateau et de disparaitre. Elle l'avait déjà fait, dès qu'elle avait eu un doute sur sa sécurité ou celle de son secret, elle s'était éclipsée. La brune s'était souvent demandée si les personnes avaient vraiment des soupçons ou si sa paranoïa le lui faisait croire.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle fixait son poignet sans s'en rendre compte quand le raclement de gorge de son maitre la tira de ses pensées. Elle revenue à la réalité en même temps qu'elle releva la tête vers lui. Le vieil homme faisait tourner les poils de sa moustache entre les doigts de sa main droite en la fixant ou plus précisément en fixant son poignet. Il eu un sourire innocent en la voyant se détourner et soustraire expressément ses bijoux de son regard. L'intelligence dont il faisait preuve l'agaçait souvent, il ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur ses breloques mais elle savait qu'il se doutait de leur importance. C'était de sa faute à elle et à sa mauvaise habitude qui la poussait à se raccrocher aux objets, qui dirigeaient sa vie depuis cette fameuse nuit, lorsqu'elle stressait. Plusieurs coups portés à la porte de derrière le bâtiment la firent sursauter tellement fort qu'elle rattrapa ses ustensiles au vol avant que ces herbes fraichement pillées ne s'étendent partout. Elle n'allait pas laisser ces pirates nuire à son travail, déjà qu'ils attaquaient sa santé mentale…

Monsieur Michimasa, la regarda faire avec un sourire, ces pirates avaient le don de la mettre dans tous ses états, elle qui était si calme et si sous contrôle d'habitude, c'était un changement… divertissant.

Lena fit une grimace en voyant l'air un peu trop réjouit de son professeur. Cette histoire ne semblait pas le perturber plus que cela et au contraire l'amuser. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était devenu sénile ou juste fou mais elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Non là, il s'amusait à ses dépens et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

\- Nos invités semblent êtres en avance. Je vais leur ouvrir, prépare nous un thé en attendant, Lena s'il te plait.

« Les pirates ça ne boit pas que du rhum ou du saké ? » se demanda la jeune femme sans toutefois le dire à voix haute. Son maitre risquait de le prendre mal et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui alors que les pirates étaient dans le coin. Elle alla donc faire chauffer de l'eau et préparer l'unique table présente au rez de chaussée. La jeune femme avait à peine finit de poser les tasses que son maitre revenait suivit des pirates.

\- Oï ! Salut mademoiselle l'infirmière !

Lena serra les dents en entendant la voix impassible du pirate blond l'appeler. Elle lui aurait surement répondu vertement si elle ne s'était pas tournée vers eux à ce moment là et avait découvert leur apparence. Ils avaient suivis les consignes du médecin et s'étaient tout les trois vêtus de kimonos… aux couleurs assez… féminines ? Si le pirate blond l'avait abordé de sa manière toujours aussi peu polie, lui et ses compères n'en menaient pas large. Leur accoutrement était loin de leur tenues habituelles et semblaient taillées pour une femme ou alors un homme à la carrure plus modeste qu'eux. Le tissu était tellement étiré sur leur corps qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se déchirer au moindre mouvement. Les 3 pirates ne semblaient vraiment pas à l'aise et leur mine déconfite fit sourire la jeune femme malgré elle. Une erreur car le brun aux taches de rousseur la pointa directement du doigt.

\- Ne te moque pas ! C'est toi qui nous as imposé ça.

Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras dans un signe de défis. Ce n'est pas 3 pseudos terreurs incapables de marcher correctement en kimono et de se déguiser qui allaient lui faire peur.

\- Je vous ai dit de changer pour des vêtements plus discrets, pas de vous travestir. D'ailleurs vous repasserez pour la discrétion, vous n'avez croisez personne j'espère ?

Une angoisse sourde n'acquit au fond d'elle. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment mais avec un accoutrement pareil, ils n'avaient pas du passer inaperçus du tout en réalité. Ils n'auraient même pas pu se faire passer pour des femmes au vu leurs carrures. Si quelqu'un les avait même entraperçus de loin, s'était la fin. Le brun aux cheveux bouclés vint s'assoir à la table rapidement avant de lui répondre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, nous aussi nous voulions éviter d'êtres vus surtout vêtus de la sorte !

Et il y avait de quoi effectivement. Leurs kimonos étaient recouverts de couleurs criardes associés à des motifs horriblement agressifs. La jeune fille eu une petite joie malsaine en voyant que le blond si sur de lui n'avait pas l'air très stable sur ses getas. Ce qui expliquait l'empressement de celui qui lui avait parlé d'aller s'assoir à la table. Monsieur Michimasa vint s'asseoir à la table et fit signes aux autres invités de suivre l'exemple. Lena reste debout, adossée à un meuble, les bras croisés en signe de désapprobation. Si elle acceptait d'admettre que la situation était amusante du fait des déguisements, maintenant qu'elle se souvenait du pourquoi de la venue des pirates, tout cela lui paraissait beaucoup moins drôle. Son maitre attendit qu'ils soient tous assis avant de prendre la parole.

-Bien je suis Monsieur Michimasa, le responsable de cet établissement et le maitre de Lena que vous avez rencontré ce matin.

Les pirates lui jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide à la jeune femme avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de l'aide d'un médecin et je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que nous sommes les seuls à avoir donné une suite à votre demande.

Lena tiqua légèrement sur le « nous » employé par son maitre dans sa phrase précédente. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle et les pirates, qu'elle était opposée à cette entreprise. Le pirate blond se décida alors à prendre la parole.

-Vous ne vous trompez pas. Comme vous le savez nous sommes tout les trois des pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Je suis Marco, Commandant de la première division de l'équipage, voici Portgas D. Ace commandant de la seconde flotte et enfin Vista le commandant de la 5ème division. Nous sommes ici pour avoir des médicaments pour notre équipage et pour recruter un médecin. Notre ancien médecin a reçu une blessure lors de notre dernier combat et a décidé de prendre sa retraite de pirate. Son âge et sa nouvelle blessure l'empêche d'assurer une prise en charge médicale.

Monsieur Michimasa hocha la tête plusieurs fois lors du discours de celui qu'il savait s'appeler Marco à présent. Sa demande ne l'étonnait pas tellement. Aucun équipage pirate ne peut naviguer sans médecin capable d'exercer.

\- Je vois, je vois c'est fâcheux effectivement. Nous pouvons vous fournir les médicaments, si certains sont urgents nous vous les donnerons dès ce soir. Si je ne me trompe pas, votre capitaine souffre des conséquences de ses nombreux combats. A-t-il ce qu'il lui faut ?

Lena ruminait dans son coin. Si des médicaments devaient êtres conçus ce soir, elle devrait aller chercher les herbes immédiatement, dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le ferait mais elle détestait ça. Il était déjà assez difficile d'éviter les chutes en plein jour alors de nuit, la pratique était réellement risquée. Elle espérait qu'on lui épargne cette corvée.

\- Barbe blanche, notre père aurait besoin de certains médicaments, dès que possible. Les voici.

Définitivement elle détestait ce Marco qui s'amusait à se moquer d'elle et briser tous ses espoirs. Elle vit son maitre attraper le papier et le regarder quelques instants avant de lui tendre. En soupirant, Lena se détacha de son meuble et attrapa la liste. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom des médicaments demandés, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers son appartement.

\- Je vais me préparer…

Elle redéposa la liste devant son maitre en passant derrière lui. Le pirate brun se leva en la fixant, si elle ne se trompait pas, il se nommait Ace.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Il semblait méfiant, un peu comme si elle allait empoisonner son capitaine ou aller chercher les marines.

\- Nous n'avons pas tous les médicaments dont vous avez besoin. Ici, les médecins fabriquent eux même la totalité de leurs traitements c'est ce qui fait la réputation de cette île. Les meilleurs médicaments sont ceux fabriqués à la base de plantes fraichement cueillies. Je dois donc aller chercher les ingrédients qui nous sont nécessaires.

Elle n'était pas ravie du tout de cette nouvelle excursion. Si peu de médecins réalisaient leur cueillette de nuit, il y en avait quand même quelque uns. Faute de temps en journée ou alors par peur de montrer à la concurrence leurs lieux de cueillette, ceux là préféraient opérés de nuit. Lena allait devoir être d'autant plus prudente si elle croisait l'un d'eux. Elle avait déjà fait sa cueillette aujourd'hui et beaucoup de personnes l'avaient vu aller vers la forêt, sans parler de la fouine d'Emon qui semblait toujours être pas loin d'elle lors de ses excursions.

\- Ace va t'accompagner.

La déclaration venait de Marco qui échangea un regard entendu avec son camarade. Lena se renfrogna.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Si on me voit avec lui on ne pourra plus cacher l'aide qu'on vous apporte et les marines vont nous tomber dessus.

Le regard qu'elle reçu du blond la fit frémir. Le pirate semblait en colère et déterminer à lui imposer un baby sitter.

\- Mademoiselle l'infirmière, je comprends que ta sécurité et celle de ton maitre te tiennent à cœur mais celle de mon capitaine et de mes camarades m'est aussi très importante. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que tu aille tout droit chez un voisin pour informer les marines de notre position.

Après la réplique du commandant de barbe blanche, on aurait dit que Lena venait de croquer dans un citron. Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent d'indignation.

\- Donc vous dites que votre sécurité est plus importante que la notre ? demanda t'elle d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa colère.

Son maitre vint alors calmer la situation en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Lena, je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que l'homme qui va t'accompagner est parfaitement capable de se montrer discret ou de s'éclipser rapidement si vous étiez amené à croiser quelqu'un. Il se tourna vers le pirate brun. N'est ce pas ?

Ace hocha la tête et commença a retiré son kimono. Les joues de Lena prirent une magnifique teinte écrevisse avant qu'elle tende le doigt vers lui en criant.

\- Nan mais qu'est ce que tu fais espèce de gros pervers ?!

Elle était certes médecin et avait déjà vu un corps masculin sous toutes les coutures ou presque mais en dehors du cadre médical, aucun homme ne s'était jamais dévêtu devant elle. Oh certes, elle avait eu des propositions de relation ou des marques d'intérêts lors de sa vie mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais donnée suite. Elle se savait assez jolie sans être particulièrement magnifique non plus. Elle se disait qu'elle était dans la moyenne en ayant évidemment comme chaque femme de nombreux complexes mais si ceux-ci étaient présents elle préférait les ignorer. Sa vie étant particulièrement instable, Lena s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à espérer ou à s'investir dans des relations amoureuses ou amicales. Ce serait de l'énergie gâchée et surement une source de souffrance le jour où elle couperait les ponts, elle finissait toujours pas couper les ponts…

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au néant qu'était sa vie affective, Ace avait continué à se dévêtir et laissa tomber son kimono à terre. Il n'était pas nu. Apparemment le pirate avait prévu de se débarrasser de son vêtement dès que possible car il avait gardé ses habits du matin cachés sous le tissu de couleur. Lena se rendit alors compte que sa réaction avait été ridicule.

\- Aller en forêt en kimono se n'est pas pratique. Tu ne vas pas te changer ? C'est bien en forêt que l'on va non ? demande t'il avec un air curieux à Lena alors que celle-ci était de plus en plus gênée.

La jeune femme eu le temps de voir le regard amusé de Marco avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier. Ses pirates étaient vraiment trop fatiguant et exaspérants. Elle allait devoir s'armer de patiente avec eux. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle découvrit son maitre en grande conversation avec Marco et le dénommé Vista alors qu'Ace l'attendait près de la porte. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, la conversation cessa. Elle eu le sentiment que celle-ci devait la concerner et que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortie accompagnée de son pirate gardien. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ils furent appelés par une voix désagréable.

\- Oï Ace !

Marco se tenait adossé à l'ouverture et affichait un sourire amusé.

\- Fait attention à l'infirmière elle n'est pas très douée pour tenir sur ses jambes…

Puis il referma la porte avant de devoir faire face à la colère de la brune qui avait rougie de honte au rappel de sa mésaventure dans la forêt. « Espèce d'abrutit de pirate attend un peu que je mette du cyanure dans ton alcool ! » Elle eu un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se retourner et partir rapidement vers sa destination laissant un Ace ahuri derrière elle.

\- Eh ! Infirmière Lena ! De quoi est ce qu'il parle Marco ?

Trop c'était trop, elle avait eu une grosse journée avec ces abrutis et si en plus ils se mettaient tous à l'appeler ainsi, elle allait vraiment finir par essayer de les empoisonner.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler infirmière est ce que c'est clair j'ai déjà assez de ton abrutit de commandant ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme, que je suis automatiquement une infirmière !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait haussé la voix et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'avait été attiré par ses éclats de voix. Rassurée elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ace qui avait hoché plusieurs fois la tête.

\- D'accord, d'accord Docteur Lena ! Alors de quoi il parlait Marco ? demanda-t-il à nouveau alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la forêt.

La brune soupira à nouveau.

\- Appelle-moi juste Lena… dit elle en espérant qu'il oublierait enfin l'allusion de son camarade à son sujet.

\- Ok ok mais de quoi il parlait Marco ?

Il n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça. La nuit allait être longue, tellement longue.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire qu'il soit positif ou négatif. C'est ça qui fait progressé. Je vais essayé de me mettre rapidement au chapitre suivant pour ne pas être trop en retard pour la suite ! Bonne continuation à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses au reviews :**

 **just-one-dream:** Je suis toujours ravie de voir ton pseudo apparaitre dans mes reviews comme la promesse d'un commentaire honnête et construit qui m'aidera à améliorer mon écriture !

points négatifs : Oui j'ai vu le problème avec les "IL . Y . A" j'espère que le site va régler ce problème car c'est assez embêtant. J'espère ne pas en avoir mis dans ce chapitre mais après il est difficile de faire sans. J'essaye de m'améliorer pour l'orthographe, à toi de me dire si ça paye ;) . Enfin pour continuer sur les points négatifs et bah je suis tombée des nues sur ton avant dernière remarque qui portait sur le nombre de personnes dans l'équipage et surtout sur le fait que je n'y avais même pas pensé, honte à moi ! Je compte m'occuper de rendre tout ceci plus cohérent et probable dans les prochains chapitres! Merci pour cette remarque, oh combien pertinente ! Alors pour le fruit du démon de Lena, si elle sait ce qu'il fait ou du moins de manière théorique. Elle ne l'a jamais utilisé car, comme je l'ai dit elle n'a jamais enlevé ses bracelets. Cependant elle a connaissance de l'effet "théorique" de son fruit et du danger que celui ci représente car elle sait exactement pourquoi il faut le cacher dans le premier chapitre ;) . Voilà voilà je ne m'étend pas sur son fruit je veux garder le suspens !

Pour les points positifs : Alors j'ai été super contente que tu apprécies le caractère de Lena et que tu comprennes tout le problème qui se joue dans cette histoire. En protégeant et suivant son maitre, elle protège d'office les pirates qui eux la mette en danger. Toute une histoire ! Enfin bref, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es plu surtout que je n'étais vraiment pas sur de la qualité de celui ci. Emon, Emon, Emon , l'un des pires personnages que j'ai inventé ! Au début je l'ai trouvé un peu trop "vilain", je pensais que cela faisait beaucoup de défauts (il cumule un peu nan?) pour une seule personne mais bon j'avais besoin de lui et Oda a fait bien pire dans le genre "pourriture" donc je me suis dit que je pouvais me le permettre. Oui tu as raison et j'en suis désolée il réapparait et va continuer de le faire pendant encore quelques chapitres! Courage !

Bon je vais arrêté ma réponse ici, je pense que c'est suffisant, je te remercie encore pour ta reviews toujours aussi intéressante et pertinente pour moi! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi et que je ne te décevrais pas! Bonne lecture !

 **Celmon :** Ouah, une avalanche de compliments ! Ta reviews est le genre de commentaires qu'on adore recevoir parce qu'il faut le dire ça fait plaisir et bon sang ma tête a enflée comme un ballon de baudruche ! Aucune inquiétude je l'ai fais dégonflée ! Bref j'arrête mon délire! Je te remercie beaucoup notamment pour le fait que tu es dit que tu arrivais à "voir" l'histoire. C'est quelque chose, qu'en temps que lectrice de fanfic, je comprend et que j'arrive à faire que lorsque l'auteur de l'histoire se débrouille assez bien pour que ce soit possible, donc c'était un très beau compliment pour moi ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre et je n'hésiterais pas à te demander de l'aide si j'ai besoin. En attendant, bonne lecture à toi ! Merci Merci Merci pour ta reviews, à la prochaine !

 **Minimiste :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que cela continuera ainsi ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! A toi de me le dire. Bonne lecture !

 **Heyli13:** Ce chapitre arrive plus vite et j'espère que la qualité te conviendra toujours. En tant qu'auteur on a une idée de comment on veut faire avancer la fanfic mais les lecteurs ont parfois une autre idée donc on ne sait jamais si cela va plaire ^^. A toi de me le dire! Bonne lecture, pourvu que cela te plaise toujours: !

 **Guest :** Tu ne sens pas Emon ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, lui qui semble si agréable! Blague mis à part et bien tu as parfaitement raison et je pense que tu vas le détester encore plus après ce chapitre ! Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture à toi !

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'ai eu moins de difficultés à l'écrire celui ci. L'inspiration était au rendez vous et j'espère que la qualité aussi pour ne pas vous décevoir. Voili voulou, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Lena soupira en levant la jambe pour éviter une énième racine qui menaçait de la faire chuter lamentablement au sol. Ace la suivait en ne montrant aucune difficulté, au contraire. Le pirate continuait à la questionner en continue avec enthousiasme, sans regarder devant lui et sans se vautrer de manière ridicule non plus. La jeune médecin, qui elle, était en difficulté, détestait de plus en plus ces pirates réellement trop à l'aise dans les forêts pour que ce soit légal.

\- Alors, Lena de quoi parlait donc Marco tout à l'heure ? Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ? demanda le brun en revenant rapidement à son niveau.

Comme depuis le début de leur promenade, Lena se contenta de grogner. Pourvu qu'ils partent tous très vite et qu'elle puisse effacer rapidement cet épisode humiliant de sa mémoire.

\- Oh, aller ne soit pas si froide ! Je peux te promettre que je ne me moquerais pas, dit il et malgré l'obscurité, elle pu bien voir son sourire qui disait clairement le contraire.

\- Ne me mens pas Ace, et puis je n'ai pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit, c'est vous qui avez un problème ! Dit-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Oh si elle avait honte mais dans ce genres de cas, où la personne finirait bien par savoir la cause de son embarras, elle faisait comme tout le monde : Soit feindre une indifférence complète qui ne tromperait certes personne mais qui aurait au moins l'avantage de lui donner l'impression qu'elle gardait un semblant de dignité.

\- Un problème ? Moi ? Marco ? demanda t-il en roulant des yeux de manière incrédule.

La jeune femme souffla bruyamment en se penchant pour ramasser une des nombreuses plantes qu'elle était venue chercher en compagnie du brun. Alors qu'elle s'évertuait à atteindre les racines de celle-ci, elle finit par capituler moralement et se décida à lui expliquer.

\- Comment est ce que vous faites pour être aussi à l'aise en forêt ? Tout à l'heure, Marco est venu me prévenir que vous acceptiez notre marché. Il m'a… disons fait sursauté, j'ai glissé avant de m'agripper à un arbre pour éviter de dévaler la montagne sur les fesses.

Elle savait que le brun souriait avant même de se relever. Elle épousseta rapidement ses vêtements avant de se tourner vers lui. Il semblait se retenir de sourire devant l'air grognon qu'elle arborait.

\- Oh aller moque toi ! Mais je continue à penser que ce n'est pas normal que deux personnes qui ne connaissent pas cette île, puissent se balader tranquillement sans chutes alors que moi et d'autres médecins manquons de nous rompre le cou depuis des mois voir des années en crapahutant ici !

Le pirate mis la main sur son chapeau et le baissa devant son visage pour que son air ravi n'énerve pas d'autant plus la jeune femme. Il semblerait que sa petite mésaventure l'est mise de mauvais poil, sans parler du rappel que lui avait gentiment fait Marco avant leur départ. Le commandant avait l'air d'apprécier leur aide ponctuelle, peut être même que le blond souhaitait en fait une alliée un peu plus permanente… Il l'avait vu parler avec la médecin et son mentor, les coups d'œil amusé que le pirate lançait à la femme. Ace connaissait assez son camarade pour savoir qu'il était rare qu'il montre un intérêt à une inconnue de cette manière. Elle allait sans nul doute rejoindre leur équipage, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

\- J'ai grandi dans une forêt Lena et Marco… et bien tu lui demanderas quand nous reviendrons au cabinet…

Il préférait garder les capacités de son commandant dissimulé. Si la jeune femme avait l'air honnête, il n'en restait pas moins que ni lui ni ses amis n'allaient lui faire confiance ainsi. Même pour des informations aussi publiques que l'étaient les capacités de Marco. Après tout, on ne l'appelait pas le phœnix par hasard. Il vit la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche mais la bloqua rapidement en la bâillonnant à l'aide de sa main. Un homme approchait ou les suivait, ce qui semblait plus probable au vu de son hésitation lorsque la lueur de leur lampe avait disparu. Ace l'avait rapidement éteinte, elle était trop voyante dans la nuit et faisait d'eux une cible facile à repérer.

Lena qui avait cessée de respirer pendant un temps, pris une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements déchainés de son cœur. Elle n'avait pas vu le pirate bouger et s'était retrouvée bloquée contre un arbre avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle vit une lueur se diriger droit vers eux. Ace avait eu un très bon réflexe en éteignant très vite la lampe mais le mal était surement déjà fait, on pouvait voir une lumière à des kilomètres à la ronde dans cette nuit noire.

En levant les yeux, elle découvrit que le joyeux et insouciant Ace avait laissé la place à un homme vigilant qui semblait réfléchir activement à un moyen de les sortir de là sans risquer de se faire découvrir. Si elle avait pensé que l'homme avait l'air moins dangereux que ces deux coéquipiers en les rencontrant, elle s'apercevait, à présent, qu'il n'avait pas volé son titre de commandant dans son équipage. Il fallait surement être très puissant pour devenir le chef d'une des divisions de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, Lena se rappela de ne plus faire l'erreur de l'oublier. Sa vitesse de réaction était déjà révélatrice de sa puissance. La brune secoua la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place, il s'agissait maintenant de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Une entreprise qui allait être difficile car la lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'arbre où les avait mené Ace.

Le pirate regardait l'individu approcher de plus en plus d'eux. Il était encore à une trentaine de mètres mais il allait vite et serait près d'eux dans une minute voir deux au grand maximum. Ace se retourna vers Lena en la sentant tapoter son épaule. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Rallume la lampe, cache-toi et laisse-moi faire… au point où on en est, on ne pourra pas fuir sans se faire voir.

Le brun réfléchit quelque instant et finit par obtempérer rapidement en gardant la lampe cachée derrière le tronc pour donner l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas été éteinte mais dissimulée dans la pénombre. Lena le vit disparaitre alors qu'elle cherchait rapidement une plante médicale. Son arrêt devrait sembler normal pour la personne qui arrivait, si on la trouvait à récolter une herbe cela passerait plus inaperçu. Elle rapprocha la lampe pour avoir plus de lumière et commença son travail en essayant d'oublier la situation. La jeune femme entendit une brindille craquer derrière elle et se retourna vivement en faisant mine de sursauter. Elle découvrit l'inconnu et se sentit de nouveau exaspérée en voyant Emon apparaitre dans le noir. Son immense silhouette se découpait derrière sa lampe comme une grande ombre inquiétante. La nuit sombre lui donnait un air dangereux qui n'allait pas beaucoup avec sa carrure effilée. Son regard et le rictus qu'affichait le garçon ne présageait rien de bon cependant, cette fouine l'avait surveillée, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

\- Emon ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Deux fois en une seule journée, c'est amusant ! Elle lui fit un sourire ravissant qu'elle n'espéra, pas trop forcé ou cliché.

Le garçon darda un regard glacé sur elle et la brune pu le voir regarder autour à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est ce qu'avait pu voir cet espèce d'abrutit pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas venue seule ? Elle maudit de nouveau Marco en se souvenant que c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle ait une baby sitter. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les marines seront là dans la seconde si Emon la voyait avec Ace. Pour l'instant, rien n'était sur ou du moins, si l'apprenti médecin était sur de la voir avec un pirate, il avait été très idiot de les suivre de nuit jusqu'au milieu de la forêt. L'instinct de survie de cet homme semblait de plus en plus inexistant.

Emon se tourna de nouveau vers elle avec un rictus remplit de mépris. La médecin plissa des yeux, aurait il laissé tombé son masque ?

\- Lena, Lena, Lena… dit il en trainant sur le dernier mot comme si il jubilait d'avance sur la suite de sa phrase. Deux cueillettes en une seule journée, c'est étrange n'est ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait que nous sommes tous fermés avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui se promènent sur l'île… Aurais-tu des clients particuliers ?

« Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose… »La jeune femme se releva pensivement. Devait-elle continuer son rôle ou faire comme lui et adopter une attitude franche ? Si elle devait être honnête avec lui, elle allait surement lui dire ses quatre vérités en face et se jeter à sa gorge pour finalement laisser son cadavre dans la forêt. Une médecin coupable d'un homicide c'était un peu anti déontologie, elle était censée soigner les gens pas les assassiner. Non, il valait mieux qu'elle garde encore un profil bas, il ne serait pas étonnant que Emon bluff et qu'il n'attende qu'une chose, qu'elle se trahisse toute seule…

\- De nouveaux clients, non, non, comme tu l'as dit nous sommes tous fermés aujourd'hui … mais j'ai comment dire… elle tourna la tête avec un air gênée.

Elle vit cet abrutit se pencher vers elle avec un air ravi, il s'attendait à se qu'elle lui avoue aider les pirates comme une idiote. Lena piétina sur place et se gratta la tête en prenant un air ahuri avant de faire mine de changer de sujet.

\- Oh rien ! Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as aussi fait une autre cueillette aujourd'hui non ?

Cette question lui fit gagner un peu de temps pour trouver un mensonge plus plausible que le premier qu'elle avait trouvé et qu'elle avait déjà entamé.

\- Mon maitre a oublié de me parler d'une commande de médicament pour demain, donc je suis revenu chercher quelques plantes. Lâcha rapidement le jeune avant d'insister lourdement : Qu'as-tu fais Lena ? Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois ici encore une fois.

\- Bon d'accord j'avoue ! J'ai foiré un médicament, j'ai gâché des ingrédients et Monsieur Michimasa m'a renvoyé chercher des herbes… Il a dit que j'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un avec la décoction que j'ai réalisé. Je crois qu'il m'en veut beaucoup…

Les émotions semblèrent se combattre dans la tête d'Emon. Il avait l'air agacé de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il souhaitait et ravi que cette peste se soit plantée. Monsieur Michimasa n'aurait maintenant besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce pour la mettre dehors et la remplacer avec lui.

\- Une erreur pareille dans notre profession ?! C'est inquiétant, tu es sure que tu es faite pour ça ?

S'il arrivait à convaincre cette petite idiote qu'elle devait arrêter la médecine, il aurait la sureté de pouvoir avoir son poste. En la voyant dans la forêt ce soir, il avait immédiatement reconnu sa démarche et sa silhouette. Après tout cela faisait des mois qu'il la suivait de loin, ce soir il était persuadé de l'avoir vu avec quelqu'un peut être un pirate. Il s'approchait pour la prendre sur le fait quand elle avait disparu derrière un arbre et s'était d'un coup retrouvée seule. Le fait qu'elle sorte était en plus très suspect alors soit son histoire était vrai ce qui ne l'étonnerait guère vu son incompétence, soit elle aidait les pirates et dans ce cas ce serait d'autant plus facile de la faire disparaitre de son chemin.

Lena soupira en souriant, contrite face à la remarque du garçon du moins extérieurement. Comme si elle avait pu faire une erreur aussi bête après 10 ans de formation et d'expérience dans ce métier. Emon semblait à la fois ravi et septique. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme se doutait qu'il l'attendait au tournant. Ce gros fourbe voulait lui prendre sa place et ne reculerait devant rien pour le faire.

\- Oh tu sais l'erreur est humaine comme on dit… et puis Monsieur Michimasa est un bon docteur, il m'apprend bien. Je vais beaucoup travailler et je devrais éviter ce genre d'erreur comme ça, à l'avenir !

La voix de la femme était exagérément enthousiaste même pour elle. L'hypocrisie était quelque chose de merveilleux dans son travail notamment avec les patients difficiles. Maintenant, Emon n'était pas un patient. Elle ne savait pas du tout où allait cette conversation mais elle espérait que celle-ci se termine vite.

\- L'erreur est peut être humaine mais dans notre métier on ne peut pas se le permettre. Si Monsieur Michimasa n'avait pas été là, tu aurais tué quelqu'un ! Tu te rends compte ?! J'aurais été lui, je t'aurais viré sur le champ ! Je ne veux pas te faire peur Lena, tu sais que je t'adore mais tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement !

« Mais bien sur tu m'adore… je vais te croire et le couteau que tu chercher à me planter dans le dos c'est pour mon bien aussi n'est ce pas ? Triple buse ! » Il croyait vraiment réussir à la convaincre d'abandonner son poste ? Lena se félicita intérieurement de son jeu d'actrice qui semblait assez spectaculaire si elle paraissait assez idiote pour gober tout ça. Tout le mérite ne lui revenait pas cependant, l'égo surdimensionné de son interlocuteur avait le droit à une grande partie de celui-ci. La brune se demanda quelle attitude devait-elle adopter pour espérer mettre un terme rapide à cette discussion. Devait-elle le contenter en approuvant ses paroles ou le vexer en lui disant qu'elle continuerait la médecine ?

\- Tu as peut être raison Emon… je ne suis peut être pas faite pour ça… j'imagine que toi tu n'as jamais fais ce type d'erreurs n'est pas ?

Elle vit le garçon lever les yeux vers le haut avant qu'il ne lui réponde. C'était un signe révélateur qu'il utilisait la partie de son cerveau lié à son imagination. Elle s'attendait donc à ce que tout ce qui lui dise ensuite soit une création de sa part et donc un mensonge.

\- Tu sais… dans notre milieu il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas… je ne veux pas me vanter « mais bien sur.. . » mais ce genre d'échecs… ce n'est pas moi. J'ai la médecine dans le sang ! Je suis incapable de me tromper à ce point, c'est inné chez moi !

Moi, moi, moi… Cet homme était vraiment très égocentrique. Jamais aucune erreur. Il avait 19 ans, il était jeune et tout le monde faisait des erreurs à cette étape de l'apprentissage. En réalité, les erreurs étaient même conseillées à ce stade où on n'était pas encore en charge des patients mais en observation. Il valait mieux tuer quelqu'un virtuellement plus que le réaliser réellement, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait vraiment loupé un médicament. Cela faisait longtemps que Monsieur Michimasa ne vérifiait plus toutes les décoctions qu'elle réalisait mais elle avait 25 ans et 10 ans d'apprentissage derrière elle. La médecin ne savait pas quand son camarade insupportable avait commencé le sien mais il devait être très loin de pouvoir s'occuper de patients en toute indépendance. Est-ce qu'il croyait réellement que la science de la médecine était innée ? Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- C'est impressionnant à ton âge de ne faire aucune erreur. Tu dois être vraiment doué, je me sens vraiment nulle à côté de toi. Tu es meilleur que moi en médecine, tu tiens tête aux pirates alors que je ne peux que m'enfuir en m'enfermant de peur qu'ils m'agressent et… et « oh que c'est dur de trouver des compliments à faire à cet abrutit » tu fais attention à moi alors que je ne pense qu'à moi. Je suis vraiment une tête de linotte, je pense que je vais vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit.

Avec cette bonne dose de flatterie, il devrait baisser sa garde et enfin débarrasser le plancher. Elle le vit se redresser de fierté et avoir un sourire satisfait des plus prévisibles.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison mais ne te déprécie pas trop, tu es douée mais tu devrais surement viser en dessous du niveau de médecin. Tu pourrais être pharmacienne ou infirmière pourquoi pas ? Je pense que ce serait plus sage et que Monsieur Michimasa t'appuieras dans cette démarche. D'ailleurs… euh j'aimerais te demander quelque chose si cela ne te dérange pas…

« Mais pourquoi il ne se barre pas cet abrutit ? Qui n'a pas le niveau gamin ? Je vais t'injecter un virus que tu m'en diras des nouvelles de mon niveau en médecine quand tu vomiras tripes et boyaux pendant 3 semaines et t'inquiète donc pas que je ne me tromperais pas dans les dosages ! Ce sera tout à fait volontaire quand j'augmenterais de la dose de manière exponentielle ! » Cet homme était vraiment mauvais pour ses bonnes résolutions de médecin qui veut sauver les gens et non les tuer. Elle se doutait déjà de la teneur du service qu'il allait annoncer.

\- Si jamais tu décide vraiment de partir… Est-ce que tu pourrais parler de moi à Monsieur Michimasa ? Je ne me sens pas bien avec Monsieur Kurokawa. J'ai l'impression de stagner, je ne suis qu'à l'observation depuis 6 mois et il ne veut toujours pas que je prenne en charge des patients alors que je m'en sens capable. Je ne serais jamais médecin avec lui.

« Mais bien sur que oui que tu n'es pas prêt ! Depuis quand on devient médecin juste en disant qu'on en est capable ? Et c'est moins qui est supposément dangereuse pour mes patients ? Nan mais tu t'es regardé, avorton ? ». Pourquoi cette demande ne l'étonnait pas ? Parce qu'elle était ridiculement prévisible. Le courage commençait à lui manquer mais il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter cette petite demande et elle pourrait aller vomir derrière un arbre alors qu'il rentrerait chez lui, ravi de s'être fait rouler sans le savoir.

\- J'y réfléchirais mais si je pars c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas que je laisse monsieur Michimasa seul, donc je lui parlerais de toi bien entendu ! Tu seras parfait pour ce poste Emon ! En attendant il faut que je continue ma collecte, les patients de demain n'auront pas leurs médicaments sinon.

Le garçon hocha la tête et tendit le bras en se penchant à la manière de certain gentlemans traditionalistes.

\- Vas y vas y, je ne voudrais pas te retarder plus, je vais rentrer moi, fais attention, les accidents sont vite arrivés dans la forêt en pleine nuit…

Lena passa devant lui sans prendre en compte sa dernière phrase. Le garçon était un lâche et sa menace était surement pour le plaisir de l'effrayer. La brune continua son chemin vers son prochain endroit de collecte sans regarder derrière elle, elle comptait sur Ace pour se dévoiler quand il sera sur que tout danger soit écarté. Il apparut une demi-heure plus tard au détour d'une colline sombre. Malgré la pénombre elle put voir que son expression n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'au début de leur excursion.

\- Charmante conversation… il semblait attendre des explications de sa part, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise et qu'il était son responsable. Elle n'aima pas cette sensation et grimaça pour s'empêcher de lâcher une remarque malheureuse. Ace ne lui avait rien fait mais il paraitrait qu'elle avait usé de toute sa diplomatie en stock avec l'abrutit congénital.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de lui répondre. Ce qu'elle avait dit à l'abrutit en question devrait suffire pour qu'il la laisse tranquille au moins quelques heures mais la prudence était mère de sureté après tout.

\- Emon est un vautour. Il me déteste depuis que j'ai pris sa place chez monsieur Michimasa, il fallait que je le détourne de se qu'il croyait avoir vu. Je lui ai fait croire que j'allais lui donner ce qu'il attend depuis des mois voir plus.

Ace la fixa et hocha doucement la tête. Il avait réussi à se cacher assez près des deux individus pour écouter leurs échanges. Il avait reconnu le garçon, Vista et lui avaient faillit le démolir le matin même pendant leur recherche de médecin. Cette petite énergumène avait osé insulter père. Heureusement pour lui, Marco les avaient arrêté avant qu'il se retrouve en forme de brochette grillée à point. Le phœnix était intervenu alors que la pointe du sabre de son collègue approchait dangereusement du cou de cette raclure et que lui préparait un feu qui aurait fait brûler les enfers.

\- Tu t'es vraiment planté dans le dosage d'un médicament ? Nan parce que si c'est le cas je t'interdis de t'approcher des médicaments de père !

Lena soupira lourdement, elle avait l'impression d'échanger un idiot pour un autre. Elle savait cette pensée méchante pour Ace, personne ne méritait d'être comparé à Emon mais elle commençait à perdre patiente et gentillesse. La journée avait été longue et la nuit ne s'annonçait pas du tout reposante.

\- J'ai dis des bêtises, j'ai déjà fait cette erreur mais c'était i ans la dernière fois, j'étais encore en formation à ce moment là. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse valable pour faire deux cueillettes aussi rapprochées l'une de l'autre alors qu'on n'était pas censé être ouvert aujourd'hui.

Le pirate hocha de nouveau la tête en la fixant attentivement. Il avait été impressionné de la voir embobiner le garçon ainsi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif ou inquiet de la voir manipuler aussi facilement un simple d'esprit.

\- Tu l'as mené exactement là où tu le souhaitais… marmonna t'il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

La manipulation dont elle avait fait preuve avait l'air de déranger le pirate. Il devait être habitué à une autre sorte de tactique.

\- C'est un idiot qui se laisse facilement manipulé à cause de son égo et de son ambition… mais il est dangereux, il risque d'appeler les marines s'il pense que ça lui permettrait de prendre ma place, il le fera même s'il pense que je ne vous aide pas…

\- Ouai il a l'air d'être le style de petite enflure à faire des coups tordus dans ce genre là. Un vrai lâche… on l'a rencontré ce matin.

Le ton d'Ace était plus froid que la glace. Lena sourit malgré tout en repensant à la petite histoire que lui avait monté Emon lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en début de journée.

\- Oh je sais que vous vous êtes rencontrés… il m'a dit qu'il vous avait tenu tête et qu'il s'était battu contre vous… il n'a rien dit ensuite mais ça laissait entendre qu'il avait plus ou moins gagné…

Ace se tourna la tête, leva sa main droite devant son visage et lui sourit alors qu'elle voyait des flammes apparaitre autour de celle-ci. Lena resta stupéfiée sur place alors que la main du pirate disparaissait sous des flammes qui ne semblaient pas le bruler. La brune tendit le bras à la lisière des flammes et sentit le souffle chaud du feu, ce n'était pas une illusion, elle serait brulée si elle essayait de les atteindre. Le brun aux taches de rousseurs s'amusa de son étonnement croissant.

\- J'ai mangé le fruit du démon Mera Mera No Mi, le fruit pyrogène… je suis le feu et crois moi que si Marco ne m'avait pas arrêté j'aurais fait griller cet avorton et il n'était pas fier du tout quand il a vu qu'il nous avait mis en colère.

Lena rigola doucement après s'être remise du choc que lui avait causé la petite démonstration du pirate, elle imaginait très bien la scène effectivement.

\- Je m'en doute bien, quand il m'a monté son bobard j'étais étonnée de le voir en un seul morceau… je le savais idiot mais au point de vous insulter vous et votre capitaine…

Elle sentit le regard de son compagnon de balade sur elle pendant quelques secondes avant qui reporte son regard devant lui en continuant à avancer à vitesse régulière près d'elle.

\- Il a été idiot de le penser ou de le dire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Lena eu un bref arrêt avant de continuer sa route sans répondre. Elle avait la mauvaise impression que cette question lui était destinée comme un sous entendu de sa propre opinion et la suite lui confirma son idée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les pirates n'est ce pas ? Tu nous aide parce que ton patron a décidé qu'il fallait le faire mais sinon tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

C'était une affirmation, le pirate n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avançait et il n'avait pas tord. Lena passa devant lui en bifurquant sur la droite pour les amener à monter une cote abrupte.

\- Dis moi Ace, si je ne me trompe pas, ton capitaine et ton équipage ont des îles sous leur protection n'est ce pas ?

Le brun ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir mais hocha la tête pour qu'elle continue.

\- Imagine alors, que certaines personnes des ces îles ont été enlevées par… disons un équipage pirate ennemi. Tu ne connais pas ces gens, ce sont des inconnus mais toi, ton équipage et ton capitaine, vous avez la responsabilité de ces gens, vous êtes leurs protecteurs. Vous devez intervenir et aller les chercher mais cela ressemble beaucoup à un piège et il y a de grande chance qu'en faite vous vous mettiez en danger de mort pour des inconnus. Ton équipage entier, ton capitaine que tu appelle « père », Marco, Vista, tous tes camarades et toi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu ferais Ace ?

Le pirate réfléchit quelques instants en faisant se tourner et retourner la situation décrite, dans sa tête. Que ferait-il ? Son honneur, se battait avec son instinct de protection et de conservation. Il y avait son devoir et sa vie ainsi que celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par répondre à la jeune femme.

\- Je suivrais la décision de mon capitaine, nous irons surement sauver ces personnes car il s'agit aussi de défendre l'honneur de mon équipage. Nous ne pouvons faillir à nos promesses.

Le pirate semblait vraiment sur de lui, Lena trouva cela impressionnant. Si tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait le même sens de l'honneur que celui-ci, ce devait être des gens réellement honorables.

\- Dis-toi que je suis dans cette situation, je suis Monsieur Michimasa car c'est mon devoir en tant qu'apprentie de le faire mais c'est aussi en tant que médecin. Si vous aviez été un petit équipage pirate de bas étages, il n'y aurait pas eu de soucis bien évidement. La marine a trop besoin de nous, de l'apport de médicament et de professionnels formés ici pour nous embêter avec ça. Mais Barbe Blanche est très recherché, c'est un empereur… c'est très dangereux pour nous de vous aider. Alors ne me demande pas d'avoir l'air ravie de faire mon devoir quand je sais que ce sera peut être la dernière fois que je le ferais… Si ça n'avait été que moi, j'admets que je ne vous aurais pas aidé, je ne vous aurais pas dénoncés mais surement pas aidé non plus.

Elle avait été un peu froide mais cette conversation la gênait. Elle aimait être honnête donc elle avait avoué sa faute malgré la honte qui la taraudait. La situation avait un peu changé maintenant, il était toujours plus facile de refuser un service à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas du tout. Par rapport au matin, elle avait rencontré les trois pirates, elle connaissait leurs prénoms et parlait avec l'un d'entre eux depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Ils n'étaient plus des inconnus complets et cela chamboulait ses pensées. Pire encore, elle respectait Ace à présent et elle se savait maintenant incapable de leur refuser son aide, de toute manière il était déjà trop tard pour ça aussi.

\- Je peux comprendre ton point de vu. C'est vrai qu'on est tellement habitués qu'on oublis parfois que tout le monde n'est pas comme nous. Tout le monde ne peut pas aller contre la marine en se fichant des conséquences. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire contrit avant de continuer. Ne t'inquiète pas autant… On ne vous laissera pas tomber avec les gars.

Lena sourit en se disant que malgré elle, elle s'étonnait à croire ce que lui disait son camarade.

\- Aller continuons et finissons cette corvée que vous m'avez refilé sinon ton capitaine n'aura pas ses médicaments avant 200 ans !

* * *

Lena ouvrit la porte arrière du cabinet et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle et Ace. Ils n'avaient plus rencontré personnes après l'incident « Emon » mais un peu de prudence ne leur ferait pas de mal dans cette situation. Monsieur Michimasa était déjà occupé à réaliser les premiers médicaments. Marco et Vista étaient tout les deux restés à table mais avaient des pots devant eux, preuves qu'ils savaient se rendre utiles. Son maitre se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle posait son panier en osier sur la table.

\- Tous c'est bien passé ?

Elle sentit des regards inquisiteurs sur elle alors qu'elle sortait patiemment chaque herbe récoltée de son conteneur.

\- Plus ou moins dirons-nous… On a eu un contre temps que j'espère avoir calmé pour quelques heures au minimum.

Elle vit Marco se tourner vers Ace en haussant un sourcil vers lui avec un regard fatigué bien que cet homme avait toujours l'air fatigué, à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais. Le flambant pirate haussa les épaules vers son supérieur.

\- C'était le gamin de se matin, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vu, je nous ai dissimulé dès que je l'ai sentis mais il suivait notre lumière et Lena a du intervenir.

La médecin alla nettoyer sa cueillette avant de répondre à la question muette du vieux médecin. Il était retourné à sa tache mais elle sentait bien son regard sur elle.

\- C'était Emon…

Elle l'entendit alors soupirer, Emon ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait fait très mauvaise impression à Monsieur Michimasa et qu'elle soit sur la touche ou non, il ne l'engagerait jamais.

Le vieil homme avait confiance en son élève et savait qu'elle connaissait assez cet enquiquinant garçon pour pouvoir s'en sortir avec lui.

\- Que lui as-tu dis ? demanda t-il cependant, désireux de savoir comment la situation allait évoluer.

\- Je l'avais déjà rencontré tout à l'heure, cette fouine semble toujours être là quand je vais en récolte… J'ai prétexté une erreur de ma part qui avait gâché tout nos ingrédients pour expliquer la nécessité d'une deuxième cueillette aujourd'hui.

\- Tu penses qu'il t'a cru ? interrogea-t-il alors.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle depuis le début de la conversation, elle n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être l'intension de tous, surtout quand elle savait que c'était réellement le cas.

\- Eh bien je pense que ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. Il veut toujours ma place et est prêt à tout pour l'avoir… y compris appeler la Marine pour leur dire que j'aide des pirates mondialement recherchés sans que vous le sachiez.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Vista et Marco se redresser à la fin de sa phrase surement effrayés de voir leur sécurité mis en péril. Ace leva les mains de manière rassurante pour calmer ses compagnons. Monsieur Michimasa et elle, ignorèrent cette agitation en continuant doucement leur conversation et leur travail.

\- Je pensais avoir été assez clair avec ce garçon, j'imagine qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Tu as dis que tu avais réussi à gagner du temps…

Lena hocha doucement la tête et réfléchit à la meilleure manière de résumer la situation.

\- Disons que je l'ai laissé croire qu'il arrivait à me convaincre d'arrêter la médecine et de lui laisser ma place… voir même de vous parler de lui pour forcer votre décision et ainsi assurer mon remplacement avec lui…

Présenté ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir complètement manipulé le garçon et de lui avoir lavé une partie de sa petite cervelle alors qu'en réalité, elle avait juste joué à l'idiote.

\- Je t'ai peut être sous estimé miss infirmière… marmonna Marco en prenant une gorgée de ce qui sembla être du thé.

\- Peut être en effet pirate… la boisson est bonne ? demanda t'elle avec un ton qu'elle savait trop innocent pour qu'il soit naturel mais c'était l'effet qu'elle recherchait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pu voir les deux pirates à la table regarder suspicieusement leur tasse avant de la fixer avec méfiance. Ace se retourna en semblant dissimuler un sourire. Elle n'avait bien entendu, pas empoisonné le thé, l'aurait elle voulu qu'elle n'aurait pas pu d'ailleurs. Ils avaient déjà leurs tasses à son arrivée et elle n'aurait jamais pu s'approcher de celles-ci sans qu'ils ne la voient. Cependant, dans leur situation, la paranoïa des deux hommes était à son comble et ce genre de petites allusions fonctionnaient à merveille sur eux. Le commandant de la 1ère division finit par sourire et prit une nouvelle gorgée en la défiant gentiment du regard. Elle lui envoya un regard mauvais qui lui promettait milles morts, ce qui agrandit le sourire joueur déjà présent sur son visage.

\- C'est très bon miss infirmière… il reprit son visage neutre et retourna à la conversation de base. Combien de temps penses-tu avoir gagné ?

Lena vint prendre place à la table pour piler ses ingrédients. Elle soupira en réfléchissant sérieusement à la situation.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Emon est un lâche qui est idiot mais étonnamment vicieux pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Je pense avoir gagné quelques heures mais je le pense capable d'appeler la marine dès demain matin pour s'assurer de m'avoir évincé. Il vaut mieux finir tout ceci au plus vite…

« Et que je disparaisse aussi vite… » Rajouta t'elle dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle avait eu à faire à Emon dans la forêt, l'idée lui trottait dans la tête. La marine viendrait sur l'île sans aucun doute dès qu'ils sauront que les pirates ont cherché de l'aide ici. A ce moment, Emon se ferra une joie de les orienter vers elle et la jeune médecin ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer ainsi l'intention. Il allait falloir qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau dès que possible. Elle ruminait cette pensée désagréable quand une main s'abattit sur sa tête. Lena vit le grand sourire d'Ace apparaitre devant son visage alors que le pirate se penchait devant elle.

\- Ne te bile pas Lena, souvient toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! dit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ce geste lui donna l'impression d'être une enfant de 5 ans mais elle sourit tout de même en se rappelant sa promesse : « On ne vous laissera pas tomber … ». Elle secoua la tête avant de retourner à son travail. Elle verrait bien plus tard, pour l'instant elle avait une nuit blanche qui se pointait à l'horizon.

* * *

Fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne mentirais pas en disant que je n'attends pas des retours, ce sont ces retours qui me permettent d'avancer et de repérer mes erreurs pour les corriger. Un regard extérieur sur son travail est toujours pertinent ! Voilà, Bonne journée à tous, à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Réponses aux reviews:

 **just-one-dream** : Je suis toujours aussi ravie de te voir aussi assidue dans la lecture et tes commentaires ! Merci beaucoup pour celui que tu as posté pour mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore. Maintenant la vraie réponse:

\- Alors oui, personne ne l'a prévenue pour la balade en forêt avec un pirate super balaise. Je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé dans se sens la et c'était peut être une erreur de ma part. J'ai trop l'habitude de voir Ace et les autres comme de gentils pirates et je n'arrive pas à les considérer autrement et du coup je n'ai même pas réfléchit sous l'angle de Lena donc d'une inconnu face à de dangereux criminels. Une grossière erreur je l'admets!

\- Pour le reste eh bien Emon est encore là et ... tu vas le détester encore plus je crois!

Voilà je m'arrête là, j'attends avec impatiente et comme d'habitude angoisse, ta réaction et celles des autres lecteurs avec ce nouveau chapitre comme à chaque fois que j'en poste un! Bonne continuation à toi et bonne lecture !

 **Celmon** : Eh bien je sors la suite maintenant ! J'espère que la relation entre Marco et Lena va continuer à te plaire dans ce chapitre, à toi de me le dire ! Bonne lecture !

 **Heyli13 :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre et vive la manipulation! Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Loveonepiece:** Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'ortographe, j'espère en faire de moins en moins au fil du temps mais ce n'est pas mon fort je l'admet. Je fais cependant l'effort de me relire à chaque fois pour vous en épargner le plus possible. Qui sait? Un jour peut être il y en aura plus ! (je rêve je sais) Bonne lecture à toi petite clémentine ectoplasmique !

 **Monkey D Pegase :** Non pas de réponses ! Cela gâche le suspens et ce ne serait plus drôle pour personne ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Minimiste :** Il me tarde aussi mais si je cherche a aller trop vite, je vais bâcler donc je prend mon mal en patience et je fais avancer cette histoire de pas à pas! Courage à nous deux et bonne lecture à toi !

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis de nouveau terrorisée à l'idée qu'il risque de vous décevoir mais je me lance et saute en espérant avoir un parachute ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Monsieur Michimasa et elle avaient finis les médicaments les plus urgents et avaient bien avancés les autres. Lena commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'elle pilait, mélangeait, cuisait et mettait en bouteille des médicaments. Elle se redressa en faisant craquer son dos et son cou, ce petit marathon se ferait sentir le matin venu, elle aurait sans conteste de nombreuses douleurs. Les trois pirates s'étaient endormis dans plusieurs coins de la pièce, le silence régnait, seulement dérangé par les bruits émis par les deux professionnels.

\- Que comptes tu faire Lena ? demande doucement le vieux monsieur en finissant d'étiqueter une bouteille.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, il ne parlait surement pas de la confection de remèdes.

\- A propos de quoi ? Finit-elle par lui répondre.

\- De la situation Lena, je t'ai vu réfléchir et je sais que pour une raison ou une autre, tu n'as jamais tenu plus d'un an dans l'un de tes travails… Dois-je m'attendre à te voir disparaitre ?

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux pirates. Elle n'aimait pas cette conversation mais elle avait confiance en son maitre, les trois hommes par contre, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent. S'ils avaient l'air endormis, elle les savait assez intelligents pour pouvoir feindre de dormir et ainsi glaner des informations. La jeune femme finit par retourner à son activité. Malgré la situation, elle serait le plus honnête possible.

\- Je vais partir dès que nous en aurons finis avec les pirates. Par contre, j'ai peur qu'Emon se retourne contre vous si vous ne lui laissé pas ma place une fois que je ne serais plus là…

Elle préféra éviter de dire que son départ était lié à l'arrivée prochaine de la marine. Elle savait qu'il se doutait que s'en était la cause mais le dire à haute voix en la présence de trois pirates allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. La dernière partie ne sembla pas inquiéter le vieil homme qui préféra continuer à la questionner sur ses projets. Elle était sa protégée et s'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir, il pouvait l'orienter pour qu'elle fasse les meilleurs choix possibles.

\- Tu compte aller avec les pirates ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

Lena fronça le nez, elle pourrait tout aussi bien secouer une pancarte intitulée « Je suis là, venez me chercher ! » sous les yeux de la marine.

\- Non. Je vais bouger vers d'autres îles, ma formation est pratiquement terminée. Quand ce sera le cas, j'espère pouvoir ouvrir mon cabinet dans un village reculé et m'assurer ainsi une clientèle régulière.

La médecin espérait trouver un village assez reculé pour que la marine n'y soit pas installée ou alors qu'il y ait très peu de passage des autorités. Sur une mer aussi grande que Grand Line, il y avait surement de quoi faire. Elle entendit alors le vieux médecin rire près d'elle.

\- Ta formation est finie depuis bien longtemps petite sotte. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre et tu le sais. Tu aurais pu partir depuis longtemps, tes compétences sont largement suffisantes à présent. Tu as appris de nombreux maitres, je n'ai fait que renforcer tes connaissances et ta pratique.

Lena sourit doucement, il était tellement plus facile de rester apprentie sous la tutelle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à cet endroit et devoir partir était une épreuve plus difficile à envisager qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Les pirates cherchent un médecin et je suis trop vieux pour réaliser cette tache…

La brune soupira, elle savait que le patricien lui parlerait plus directement de cette éventualité à un moment ou un autre. Apparemment ce serait maintenant vu son insistance à revenir aux pirates.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour être pirate, maitre. Je serais tuée aussi rapidement qu'on écrase un insecte.

Elle maudit pour la millième fois le fruit qui l'obligeait ainsi à se cacher au point de ne pouvoir tenir une simple conversation. Monsieur Michimasa fixa son élève pensivement, s'il la laissait faire, elle continuerait son errance jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Les médecins ne sont pas fait pour le combat il est vrai. C'est pour cela que les autres sont là pour nous défendre Lena. Tu ne seras pas sur le front. Essaya-t-il de la persuader.

\- Si je ne suis pas sur le front, celui-ci viendra à moi, les médecins sont tués les premiers, c'est stratégique ! Je ne pense pas qu'un équipage qui s'en prend à celui de Barbe Blanche puisse se permettre d'ignorer cela. Dit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton. Et puis pourquoi vous insistez autant ? Si je ne veux pas devenir pirate et passer ma vie à être recherchée c'est mon droit non ?!

Un bruit de claquement de bois la fit sursauter. Son maitre avait frappé la table de sa canne, réduisant au silence son élève par la même occasion.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire ?! Tu dirige déjà ta vie comme si tu étais la plus grande fugitive de Grand Line. Tu es mon élève et je refuse de te voir passer ta vie à te terrer et à fuir dès que le doute te prendra ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches parce que sans conteste tu le cache bien et même pour moi qui vit depuis des mois avec toi, le secret reste entier. Tu es une vraie tombe et tu ne fais confiance à personne…

Les paroles de son maitre lui firent l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure. Si Lena avait conscience que son silence le frustrait, elle n'imaginait pas que l'idée de son départ futur créerait un tel flot d'amertume chez lui. La jeune femme releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée, dans un élan de fierté et d'entêtement inutile.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela ! Je vous fais confiance, bien plus qu'à n'importe qui ! Mais… sa voix mourut alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots et qu'elle ne savait que dire face à la réalité. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé car elle avait peur des conséquences, l'idée que son secret puisse s'ébruiter l'effrayait plus que tout.

Son maitre se tourna complètement vers son apprentie alors que celle-ci semblait se rendre compte de la portée de son silence des mois précédents. Malgré son élan de colère, le vieil homme avait choisi judicieusement ses mots. Il ne souhaitait pas se la mettre à dos ou la blesser mais il comptait bien la faire réagir et si pour cela il devait la brusquer un peu alors le médecin se porterait volontaire.

\- Mais quoi Lena ? Je te connais maintenant, je sais que la marine te fait peur même si tu le cache plutôt bien. Toute cette histoire avec les pirates, si elle n'avait pas mis en danger ce que tu cache, j'ai conscience que tu n'aurais pas réagit de la même manière.

Il leva la main alors que la brune ouvrait la bouche pour protester et l'empêcher de l'interrompre.

\- Je ne remets pas en doute ton inquiétude pour moi dans cette affaire mais je sais qu'une autre étreint ton cœur depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle dirige la totalité de ta vie.

Lena se sentit désagréablement mise à nue par le médecin. Son visage se ferma alors qu'elle détournait les yeux. Elle ne pouvait nier cette vérité même si celle-ci la rendait atrocement amère. Les mots prononcés lui donnaient l'impression d'être une coquille vide et froide seulement guidée par les évènements survenus il y a 10 ans. Ce constat la glaça de la tête au pied et elle serra les dents pour rester de marbre. Elle avait fait des choix pour se protéger et s'assurer de suivre le souhait de son père, sur le moment, ils avaient parut judicieux mais à présent ils pesaient sur elle comme un poids trop dur à porter. Une voix nouvelle vint s'ajouter à la conversation en la faisant sursauter.

\- Si tu venais avec nous, nous pourrions te protéger Lena…

Marco. S'il avait dormit pendant la conversation, il n'en avait pas l'air. Son regard, braqué sur elle, était vif et pas du tout embrumé par le sommeil. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait espionné la conversation comme elle l'avait présumé depuis le début ou alors il avait au moins entendu la fin. Un vague de colère monta en elle à ce constat et elle ne remarqua même pas l'utilisation nouvelle de son prénom par le blond.

\- De quoi je me mêle ?! Tu ne me connais pas ! Grinça la jeune femme.

Elle vit le pirate se lever et se diriger dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas. La brune due lever la tête pour continuer à le fusiller du regard. Ce n'était pas très convaincant mais elle refusait de baisser la tête devant ce rustre qui se croyait tout permis.

\- Je cherche un médecin pour mon équipage et tu semble avoir toutes les conditions requises. Tu es jeune, compétente et sans attaches réelles ici. Et si j'ai bien saisie votre conversation, tu ne voues pas un culte à la marine, bien au contraire, c'est un point essentiel pour venir avec nous.

Il avait posé ces arguments d'une manière très calme qui laissait à penser que le pirate était réellement sérieux. Lena jeta un regard à son maitre, celui-ci détourna les yeux rapidement, ce qui fit naitre un mauvais pressentiment chez elle.

\- Vous avez l'air plutôt d'accord sur le sujet tout les deux… constata t'elle froidement

Aucun des deux hommes ne soutint son regard, confirmant ainsi sa pensée. Marco et lui avaient parlé de son avenir sans la concerter comme si elle n'était qu'une adolescente perdue incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette idée.

\- Dites moi, quand est ce que, dans vos conversation sur mon sujet, pensiez vous m'inviter à donner mon avis ? Hein ?! Je crois que je suis un peu concernée non ?! Dit elle en haussant le ton avant de pointer du doigt le blond qui se trouvait toujours devant elle et affichait maintenant un visage fermé. Et si je ne m'abuse « vouloir devenir pirate » devrait être dans ta liste de conditions pour embrigader un nouveau membre, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour moi alors mêle toi de tes fesses !

Elle se retourna sur ces mots et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'escalier menant à son logement. Lena allait atteindre la première marche quand une prise forte se fit sur son bras et la stoppa nette dans sa progression. Furieuse, elle se retourna pour faire face à un pirate tout aussi en colère.

\- Maintenant que tu as fait ta petite crise, tu vas te calmer et écouter ! Oï !

Si Marco espérait que son ton la choque assez pour qu'elle daigne entendre ce qu'il avait à dire mais ce fut un échec. Il avait beau commander toute une légion de pirates incroyablement forts, elle ne faisait pas partie du lot et était trop en colère pour avoir l'intelligence de s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses actes.

\- Non ! Pour qui tu te prends au juste ?! Que mon maitre intervienne passe encore, il me connait un minimum et je lui octroie le droit de me donner son avis sur ce que je fais, seulement de donner son avis. Alors ce n'est pas toi que je n'ai rencontré que depuis quelques heures et qui ne connait même pas mon prénom qui va avoir une voix au chapitre. C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux, occupe toi de la tienne et laisse moi en paix !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour enfin fermer la porte de son appartement derrière elle. La médecin soupira en se laissant glisser contre la porte en se souvenant des jours bénis où ces satanés pirates ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie. Après plusieurs minutes, passées à respirer calmement pour se calmer, elle alla se coucher en décidant de reporter toutes ses inquiétudes au lendemain. Son cerveau ne pourrait pas fonctionner correctement sans un minimum de sommeil.

En bas, l'ambiance était lourde après la disparition de la jeune femme. Marco était retourné à sa place après avoir presque incendier du regard la porte derrière laquelle, elle était partie se réfugier. Monsieur Michimasa soupira lourdement et sembla prendre 10 ans d'un coup sous le poids de l'inquiétude. Il se tourna vers le pirate.

\- Je vous avais prévenu que la pousser dans ses retranchements ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle est farouchement indépendante et forcer ses barrières de cette manière… eh bien, il était certain que vous alliez déclencher sa colère. Marmonna le vieil homme en se disant que s'il avait échappé à le tempête ce soir, il n'aurait surement pas autant de chance le lendemain.

\- Vous étiez d'accord pour que je lui en parle, je lui en ai parlé. Dit le blond avec un calme tout relatif, la conversation semblait l'avoir agacé.

Le vieux médecin haussa un sourcil. L'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait, sans aucun doute, aucun don pour la délicatesse et le tact. Il était certain qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on lui prête une oreille attentive dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une habitude surement due à son rang élevé dans son équipage et parmi les pirates recherchés dans le monde.

\- Elle a juste l'impression que vous essayez de diriger sa vie. Lena est trop habituée à se débrouiller seule pour laisser quelqu'un faire ceci. Peut être qu'une méthode plus douce serait une meilleure solution si toutefois il y en a une…

Il vit le blond se tourner vers lui avec un regard farouchement déterminé.

\- Je sais reconnaitre un potentiel prochain membre d'équipage quand j'en vois un monsieur Michimasa, je ne la laisserais pas se dérober aussi facilement la prochaine fois.

\- Marco, tu es vraiment une brute ! Lâcha une voix avant qu'un coup n'atterrisse derrière la tête du commandant.

Le blond tourna un regard noir vers Ace qui s'était prudemment éloigné dès que sa main avait atteint le pirate. Le brun lui offrit un sourire ravi avant de continuer.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour me convaincre de faire partie de l'équipage avec cette attitude je l'ignore mais franchement, là tu as merdé ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis à toi ! Oï ! Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux ! S'agaça légèrement le blond. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappel son échec cuisant.

Vista déplia sa large silhouette derrière le brun et offrit un large sourire au commandant de la première division.

\- Je n'osais le dire mais je suis d'accord avec Ace, il a plus de chance de réussir que toi actuellement. Au moins ne l'a-t-il pas mis dans une colère noire.

Monsieur Michimasa et Ace hochèrent la tête en concert vers Marco. Ils semblaient tous s'être ligués contre lui. Il soupira longuement et fit signe à ses camarades qu'il était d'accord. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas très bien joué cette fois ci. Il arrivait à garder son calme et canaliser les humeurs de chacun d'habitude. Seulement le profil de cette fille n'était pas habituel, elle était à la fois sous un contrôle absolu et à la fois une bombe à retardement. Si l'agacer l'amusait et était, en plus, très simple, réussir à tenir une conversation sans la taquiner ou s'énerver semblait pour le moment difficile. Le blond savait cependant qu'elle avait bien discuté avec Ace pendant la cueillette. Peut être que son camarade arriverait-il à la convaincre.

* * *

Lorsque Lena apparut le lendemain matin dans la pharmacie, elle fut ravie de voir que les gêneurs avaient disparus. Son maitre était, comme à l'accoutumé, déjà présent et s'entretenait avec une vieille dame. Oubliant pour le moment la conversation qu'elle comptait avoir avec Monsieur Michimasa, la médecin offrit un joli sourire à l'assemblée. Elle connaissait bien la dame présente, c'était une patiente régulière qui, elle le savait, était importante aux yeux de son professeur. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il avait cette lueur dans le regard lorsque la vieille Madame Aiko était à côté de lui. C'était une petite dame qui se tenait bien droite malgré son âge comme pour montrer à tous qu'elle était encore là. Son visage portait les gravures de son âge comme des marques naturelles et belles du temps qui passe. Aucune femme ne semblait aussi bien assumer son âge qu'elle. La brune avait conscience qu'aucune relation n'était présente entre eux faute de pudeur et non de sentiments. Elle enviait un peu la tendresse présente entre les deux personnes sans même qu'une seule parole soit prononcée.

\- Bonjour Madame Aiko, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? demanda t'elle gentiment.

La vieille dame lui sourit doucement.

\- Oh vous savez à mon âge ma petite, on a plein de petites douleurs partout mais ma foi je ne suis pas trop à plaindre… et vous jeune fille ? Il paraitrait que vous abandonnez la médecine ?

Lena fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que c'était encore cette histoire ? Elle ? Abandonner la médecine, elle n'avait jamais… Emon. Dire qu'elle avait presque oublié sa petite entrevue avec le bougre la nuit dernière. Bougre qui, on ne sait par quelle absurdité de la génétique, était le petit fils de Madame Aiko. Ignorant le trouble de son interlocutrice, la vieille femme continua.

\- Emon semblait ravi de m'annoncer votre départ du métier mais vu votre expression ce n'est pas vraiment d'actualité. La dame souffla. Je ne sais que faire de cet enfant, ses parents sont partis trop tôt et n'ont pas eu le temps de lui inculquer l'importance de travailler pour avoir ce que l'on souhaite. Je crains avoir failli à cette tache également malheureusement.

Lena connaissait cette histoire. Les parents d'Emon étaient deux médecins talentueux engagés par la marine et partis alors que le garçon était très jeune. Ils étaient malheureusement morts pendant leur travail, laissant leur petit à la bonne garde de Madame Aiko. Si cela n'excusait pas le caractère insupportable de cet abrutit, sa soif de vouloir suivre le parcours de ses parents pouvait l'expliquer.

\- Je sais que mon petit fils vous pose des problèmes ma petite. Je vais essayer de le tenir éloigné pour le moment, je me doute que vous n'avez pas besoin de lui et de ses manigances en ce moment. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Décidément, elle ne devait pas être bien réveillée ce matin. Est-ce que la vieille dame insinuait ce qu'elle pensait ? Lena jeta un coup d'œil à son maitre qui s'était lui aussi figé et jetait un regard incertain à sa cliente. C'était bien la seule personne qui pouvait prendre de court cet homme. Un véritable exploit. Madame Aiko rit doucement sous les regards intrigués de deux médecins.

\- Je connais Engo depuis plus de 25 ans ma petite. Ne croyez vous pas que je sais pertinemment que ce vieil idéaliste ne refuserait jamais de soigner quelqu'un combien même il serait le seigneur des pirates lui-même ?

Cette personne était presque aussi intrigante et inquiétante que son maitre. Lena vit le concerné soupirer avant d'offrir un sourire contrit et tendre à la vieille femme. C'était la seule personne que connaissait Lena qui appelait son maitre par son prénom d'ailleurs. Elle imaginait que ce privilège revenait à la personne qui le connaissait le mieux sans aucun doute.

\- Essayez de l'empêcher de faire plus de bêtises ma fille… Je m'occupe de mon petit fils mais vous risquez d'entendre parler de lui. Cet empoté ne m'écoute plus depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme regarda son maitre raccompagner la vieille dame jusqu'à la porte du magasin. Emon posait vraiment des problèmes à tout le monde. Si elle pouvait faire avec, Madame Aiko n'avait pas cette chance et le comportement du garçon lui pesait dessus de plus en plus chaque jour. A son âge, il devrait l'aider plutôt que de lui rajouter des soucis.

Monsieur Michimasa la rejoint derrière le comptoir alors qu'elle regardait pensivement la porte par laquelle avait disparu la cliente.

\- J'y pense, Monsieur, ce serait peut être une bonne idée de prendre Emon comme apprenti finalement…

Elle se tourna vers son maitre, qu'elle découvrit choqué pour la première fois et peut être même légèrement horrifié.

\- Vous savez que je vais partir, vous aurez besoin d'aide et Emon a besoin d'un sérieux recadrage… sur plusieurs années.

Monsieur Michimasa se demanda si c'était la vengeance de son apprentie pour la scène d'hier soir. Le sourire fourbe qu'elle lui jeta, le fit soupirer de soulagement à la confirmation de son idée. Elle n'était pas sérieuse. Si elle pouvait s'en tenir qu'à cela pour le moment sans lui hurler dessus, il pourrait le supporter.

\- J'ai dit à nos patients spéciaux de refaire un petit tour en ville, histoire que nous fermions boutique aujourd'hui sans éveiller les soupçons et faire croire à tous qu'ils n'ont pas trouvés d'aide dans le village. Je te laisserais t'en occuper lorsqu'ils feront leur apparition.

Lena arrêta de sourire et hocha fermement la tête en soupirant intérieurement. La stratégie était bonne mais elle impliquait également qu'elle serait de nouveau confrontée à eux pendant la journée. Elle avait raison, à peine la matinée avait elle avancée que les trois compères passaient la porte. Ace s'avança en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé alors que les deux autres et notamment Marco restaient prudemment en arrière.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, nous sommes désolés d'insister mais nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide. Introduit-il un peu trop joyeusement.

\- Dehors !

La brune ferma la porte derrière les pirates en soupirant. Elle avait été moins tendre cette fois ci et avait directement attrapé le balai. Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher et seul le regard ahuri d'Ace l'avait empêché de se venger d'hier soir en écrasant son arme sur la tête d'un certain blond. Oh elle avait été gentille avec Monsieur Michimasa mais elle restait profondément en colère et le blond était sa cible principale. Elle soupira en fermant les stores du magasin. Vu les cris qu'elle avait poussé pour les mettre dehors, la scène avait du paraitre réel pour les autres. Elle se mordit la lèvre en repensant au savon qu'elle leur avait passé. Peut être que cela risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de certaines personnes après tout. Elle aurait du paraitre effrayée comme la veille. Enfin, cela ne servait à rien de se turlupiner avec ça, le rideau était tombé, maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à faire à part fermer la pharmacie, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

Leurs invités apparurent à leur porte dans la soirée alors que les deux médecins finissaient leur commande. Tous les médicaments étaient prêts et ils avaient assez de stock pour plusieurs mois. Lena finit d'attacher les paquets avant de frotter ses mains abimées par ce traitement agressif. Il était rare de réaliser des commandes de si grande envergure pour un petit cabinet comme le leur. Ace s'approcha d'elle et se pencha au dessus de son épaule, les mains dans les poches pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. La médecin détestait qu'on regarde par-dessus son épaule, d'autant plus pendant son travail. Elle finit donc vite sa tache et fit un pas sur le côté avant de se tourner vers lui. Le pirate lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre une mine contrite.

\- Tu as été méchante avec nous tout à l'heure Lena ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de nous menacer avec le balai !

La jeune femme grimaça et se détourna, elle était de méchante humeur et risquait de dire de vilaines choses. Manque de pot, elle se retrouva devant Marco, qui s'était rapproché silencieusement derrière eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie antérieure pour que celle-ci déconne autant ces temps ci mais elle avait du vraiment déconner sévère pour que le sort s'acharne à ce point. Lena grogna et entreprit de le contourner en l'ignorant.

\- Je m'excuse …

Elle se stoppa dans son mouvement et fixa le blond qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration. Après avoir pris quelques minutes de réflexion, elle allait lui répondre quand de grands coups à la porte figèrent l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demande innocemment Ace.

\- Non mais cela peut être une urgence médicale, elle lança ses clefs de logement au pirate. Montez dans mon appartement, c'est celui tout en haut des escaliers, si vous fouinez dans mes affaires, j'empoisonne les médicaments !

Après un hochement de tête collectif, les pirates disparurent rapidement dans l'escalier alors que Lena allait ouvrir la porte. Emon se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Ce garçon était pire qu'une sangsue.

\- Bonsoir Emon, que puis-je pour toi ? Ta grand-mère ne va pas bien ? demanda t'elle poliment même si elle se doutait de la raison de sa venue.

Le garçon grimaça légèrement mais garda son sourire en voulant, semble t'il, faire bonne figure devant le vieux médecin. Vu la tête du concerné, lors de sa blague du matin, cela ne suffirait pas à le faire rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- Non, je venais te parler Lena si cela ne te dérange pas. Pouvons nous aller dans ton appartement, c'est… disons…. Privé ?

De tous les endroits du monde, il devait proposer celui là. Un lieu où il ne serait jamais accepté, pirates présents dedans ou non d'ailleurs.

\- Désolée Emon mais mon appartement est sans dessus dessous en ce moment. Je n'accepte personne à l'intérieur, j'aurais trop honte mais nous pouvons parler dehors si tu le souhaite.

Elle vit le garçon sur le point d'insister mais la présence de Monsieur Michimasa l'empêcha de se montrer impoli. Elle sortit donc avec lui et ferma la porte derrière elle. La conversation n'allait pas être plaisante. Emon lui confirma en attaquant directement.

\- Ma grand-mère m'a fait savoir que tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir abandonner ton poste vu que tu étais encore présente aujourd'hui… il avait un air froid et un ton agressif.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai Emon, pas que je partais.

C'était la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'elle le voyait en moins de 48 heure et elle se sentait pas loin de l'overdose d'abrutit, son tact allait bientôt disparaitre. Le garçon frappa contre le mur à côté d'elle, la brune resta de marbre. Si elle détestait bien quelque chose, s'était de montrer une faiblesse devant un idiot qui se prenait pour un caïd alors qu'il n'était qu'un poltron de bas étage.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux continuer ainsi après ton erreur ?! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je raconterais à tous ce que tu as fais, plus personne ne viendra se faire soigner chez vous.

Lena se mit à rire jaune en se moquant ouvertement du garçon. Adieu tact et hypocrisie. De toute manière, elle savait que son départ était proche donc elle n'avait plus de raisons de tenir son rôle.

\- Arrête ta comédie Emon, tu ne feras jamais ça. Oh ça t'assurerais surement ma place, tu sais, celle que tu convoite depuis tant de temps … mais s'il n'y a plus de clientèle, il n'y a plus de place…

Le garçon se rapprocha d'elle lentement, semblant vouloir l'intimider avec sa taille. Manque de pot pour lui, il était bien moins impressionnant qu'il le pensait.

\- Peste ! Tu n'es donc pas si idiote que tu le prétendais. Je m'en doutais ! Dommage pour toi j'ai déjà prévu un plan pour m'assurer de prendre ta place !

\- Essaye toujours, Monsieur Michimasa ne voudra jamais d'un élève comme toi, il ne te laissera pas non plus le cabinet. Pas temps que tu n'essayeras pas d'obtenir tout cela avec une dévotion sincère et un travail acharné.

Elle vit la main du garçon arrivé mais n'eut pas le temps de se décaler avant qu'il ne l'empoigne à la gorge en la collant au mur alors que son visage se déformait d'une grimace hideuse.

\- Pour qui tu te prends petite conne ?! Tu crois que tu as du talent parce que tu travail ici, tout le village sait comment tu as eu ce poste… il eu un sourire mauvais en laissant son regard glisser sur elle. Peut être pourrais tu essayer de me convaincre en…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un pied stratégiquement lancé en avant, atterrit à l'endroit où tout homme ne voudrait pas qu'un pied s'aventure. Le coup le fit se plier en deux mais il ne lâcha pas prise et entraina Lena vers le sol en se baissant. Il avait beau être tout mince, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était un homme de 19 ans en bonne santé. A côté de lui, elle était une jeune femme de taille moyenne qui ne soulevait pas 100 kilos tout les matins, elle doutait de pouvoir s'échapper de sa prise. Malgré tout, elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle releva son genou de toutes ses forces vers le visage de son agresseur en espérant lui casser quelque chose ou au moins lui faire assez mal pour qu'il la relâche. Sa poigne était forte et elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Le coup fit mouche et la main qui lui tenait le cou se desserra assez pour qu'elle se dérobe en se jetant en arrière. Assisse sur les fesses à quelques mètres de lui, elle se mit à tousser violemment, conséquence de l'étranglement dont elle avait été victime. Lui se tenait le visage et elle put l'entendre renifler douloureusement. Il saignait. La médecin ne savait pas si elle lui avait cassé le nez mais elle l'espérait très sérieusement. Elle se releva difficilement en le voyant faire de même avec un visage fou.

\- Espèce que sale garce ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me prendre pour un con ! Je te forcerais à me céder ce poste !

« Il a vraiment pété un plomb » songea la jeune femme en s'éloignant de plus en plus de lui. Malheureusement, il se tenait entre la porte et elle, l'empêchant de se mettre en sécurité. Si elle avait réussie à s'extraire une première fois de son emprise, elle n'aurait surement pas autant de chance la seconde. C'était un idiot qui, comme elle, ne savait pas se battre mais il se méfierait à présent. Il se précipita vers elle, Lena ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus, tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute jambes.

Monsieur Michimasa fronça les sourcils en entendant un éclat de voix en dehors. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de nouveau des affaires de son élève mais un mauvais pressentiment le prit et il alla ouvrir la porte. Il eu juste le temps de voir la grande silhouette du garçon disparaitre dans la forêt avant que toute trace de lui ne disparaisse dans la nuit. Lena n'était pas là non plus d'ailleurs. Quelque chose se tramait et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le vieil homme alla rapidement à l'étage chercher les pirates. Lui et ses vieilles jambes ne pouvaient aller en forêt, ses yeux fatigués ne pourraient pas non plus aider dans cette nuit noire. Non, des jeunes combattants comme eux seraient plus qualifiés. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une scène qui aurait sans conteste mis son apprentie dans une colère noire. Ace semblait ravi d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs de la pièce alors que Marco et Vista s'étaient approprié les livres présents afin de passer le temps. Le brun flamboyant leva les mains en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je ne faisais que jeter un petit coup d'œil ! J'ai rien fait !

Le vieillard tapa impatiemment de sa canne sur le sol en attirant l'attention de tous vers lui et notamment d'un Ace particulièrement soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas la propriétaire qui était de retour.

\- Je crains que Lena ait des soucis mes amis. Emon est venu nous rendre visite et ils ont tous les deux disparu dans la forêt…

A peine sa voix avait elle finit sa phrase que les trois pirates avaient disparus par la fenêtre. « Eh bien, eh bien, si tu ne vas pas avec eux après cela Lena, tu louperas surement la chance de ta vie. Une solidarité pareille pour une personne qu'ils ne connaissent que depuis quelques heures… ce sont des bons gars ces petits, des bons gars… » Il sourit et alla se préparer au retour de son élève.

Lena souffla douloureusement. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et courir comme cela n'améliorait pas les choses. La tête lui tournait et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, dans la forêt c'était sûr mais la nuit et la peur la désorientait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé lorsqu'elle avait couru dans les bois.

\- Lena, Lena, Lena, je vis sur cette île depuis des années, tu crois vraiment que toi qui n'est là que depuis quelque mois, tu peux me semer ici ?! Hein ?!

Le brune s'évertua à calmer sa respiration. Dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle s'était dissimulé derrière un bosquet. Celui-ci lui offrait une bonne cachète dans la pénombre pour le moment. Lena savait que ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire à son problème et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le grand dadais de la déniche. Elle se plia soudain en deux en cherchant à dissimuler la toux subite qui se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge douloureuse. Cet idiot n'y était pas allé de main morte. La crise passée, elle releva la tête et frémit en découvrant que son agresseur avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Une branche craqua près d'elle et une main l'agrippa par les cheveux avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Un son étranglé sorti de sa bouche alors qu'Emon la trainait hors de sa cachette et lui donnait un coup de pied dans le ventre. La douleur fleurit dans son abdomen en même temps que l'air désertait ses poumons. La jeune femme essaya de s'éloigner à quatre pattes alors qu'il la rattrapait rapidement et lui agrippait les jambes, elle cria en ruant sauvagement en arrière. Un cri retentit derrière elle signe que son coup avait touché quelque chose. Son instinct la poussa à se relever et à essayer de fuir mais un obstacle se mit en travers de son chemin. Un arbre.

Non pas un arbre, c'était trop vivant, chaud et humain pour être un arbre. Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et elle se sentit pressée contre un torse chaud. En levant la tête, elle découvrit Marco qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Le regard qu'il jeta à Emon lui glaça le sang. Elle soupira de soulagement en se laissant aller contre le pirate, la cavalerie était arrivée ou du moins l'espérait t'elle.

\- Ace tu t'en occupe ? marmonna t'il, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'arrêter s'il commençait à frapper ce gamin arrogant.

\- Avec plaisir !

Le blond regarda la brune qui l'avait percuté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était essoufflée et un sifflement retentissait à chacune de ses respirations. Le pirate fronça les sourcils et dégagea les cheveux présents dans son cou avant de faire prendre sa forme partielle à l'un de ses bras. La lumière qui en découla lui permit d'apprécier les marques présentes sur le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci jetait d'ailleurs un regard vaguement ahuri à son bras. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il vit le fit grogner et la serrer plus fermement contre lui.

\- Ace ! Celui-ci tenait Emon par le col et semblait sur le point de le rouer de coup. Je te laisse t'en occuper, Lena a besoin de soins, je la ramène. Vista arrête le si nécessaire...

La jeune femme eu juste le temps de les voir hocher la tête avant que le commandant ne se dirige vivement vers le village. Elle sentit un frisson la prendre alors que des taches noires n'apparaissent devant ses yeux. Sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, elle tira doucement sur la chemise de son porteur pour avoir son attention.

\- Excuse accepté satané pirate… dit elle d'une voix cassée

Et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut. Je viens de reprendre le boulot récemment (je sais tout le monde s'en fous) et j'ai l'inspiration mais aussi la fatigue. J'ai un peu peur que cela est influencé mon écriture dans le mauvais sens donc à vous de me le dire. Si jamais je vois que ce chapitre est un échec, je le réécrirais peut être en ne travaillant dessus que les week end pour vous assurer un meilleur rendu. Bref j'attends vos réaction bonnes ou mauvaises en croisant les doigts de pieds pour que ce soit la première proposition !

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Boadicee** : Merci à toi, je jongle avec pas mal de choses ces temps ci et j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, ce qui explique mon temps de parution très long cette fois ci. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture !

 **Loveonepiece** : Merci beaucoup, alors non je n'ai pas laissé Ace et Vista commettre un meurtre parce que ce n'est pas très One Piece mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es plut, j'espère que celui-ci remplira ses promesses. Bonne lecture ! A la prochaine euh petit escargot belliqueux !

 **Heyli13 :** Toujours ravie aussi que tu lises ma fic ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui te conviendra tout autant. Effectivement Lena ne s'est pas laissé faire malgré le fait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids mais Emon a su de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Voici la suite !

 **Minimiste :** Merci pour ta lecture assidue. Oui je me suis amusée à faire cette scène humoristique avec Ace. J'aimerais te répondre pour ce que Ace va faire à Emon mais je te laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture !

 **Monkey D Valou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que tu auras tout autant de plaisir avec celui-ci. Ah oui la fameuse scène de fin avec Marco, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celle-ci. Je me suis dis en l'écrivant que je risquais effectivement de provoquer des saignements chez certaines, je suis contente de ne pas mettre trompée ! Désolée pour le retard et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !

 **Just-One-Dream :** Alors tout d'abord, je suis comme d'habitude ravie de voir ton reviews dans mon file de commentaire. Ca me promet toujours une bonne et longue critique qui me fait sourire et me donne envie de continuer et de faire toujours mieux pour que tu es encore plein de choses à raconter ! Au sujet des critiques, ne t'inquiète pas j'aime qu'on me donne un avis clair de ma fanfic et les critiques font avancé donc je ne prends que très rarement mal les critiques. Il faudrait vraiment que ce soit une critique très provocante et gratuitement mauvaise mais à part ça, le reste je vois plutôt ça comme des conseils constructifs pour améliorer mes écrits.

Alors oui, j'ai décidé, les pirates dorment sur le sol, déjà qu'ils squattent ils ne vont pas faire leur princesses non plus ! Oui bon d'accord je ferais attention à ça la prochaine fois (va vérifier qu'elle n'a pas mis un truc comme ça dans son nouveau chapitre) après je ne garantie pas que Ace se retrouve pas à dormir contre un mur. Monsieur est narcoleptique et bah il l'assume !

Oui j'aime aussi beaucoup mon personnage de Monsieur Michimasa (s'auto congratule ) et j'aime ce coté classe de la sagesse chez les personnes âgées. Il va falloir que je me retienne sinon je risque de faire un One Piece spécial maison de retraite ! Tout le monde aura plus de 60 ans ! (que personne ne le prenne mal, c'est une blague, je n'attaque personne, moi aussi j'ai une mamie !)

Alors oui, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce dialogue. J'aime le rendu mais que de difficultés, un véritable jeu de nuance entre la logique, l'affectif et la survie ! Lena devait garder son secret mais en même temps elle apprécie son maitre et ne veut pas lui mentir bref j'ai plusieurs mèches de cheveux en moins !

« C'est vrai que rejoindre les pirates les plus célèbres n'est pas vraiment… Discret.

S'attacher quant on veut une vie comme Lena n'est certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais malgré tout, elle reste humaine, et l'Homme ressent des sentiments, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'est la triste réalité. »

Alors là, j'étais super contente que tu mettes le doigt sur cette difficulté du personnage. Il y a pas mal de fanfiction qui mettent en avant des personnages sans attaches et je voulais plus ou moins donné mon avis sur le sujet en apportant un personnage qui doit ne pas avoir d'attaches mais qui n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il y a des sentiments et mis à part vivre dans une grotte je considère que c'est rarement possible de faire tenir une telle ligne de conduite à un personnage sans sortir de la réalité. Ou alors ce serait une machine sans sentiments. Bref je suis ravie que tu es noté ce point (ma réponse est de plus en plus longue non ?)

Alors pour Monsieur Michimasa (je commence toujours pas « alors » il va falloir que cela cesse !) tu auras un début de réponse à ce chapitre et la suite au prochain ! Mouahaha je tiendrais jusqu'au bout !

Oui Marco à merdé ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et je lis donc beaucoup de fanfiction qui lui sont lié mais je trouvais qu'on le présentait un peu trop comme un surhomme ! Genre il ne se trompe jamais, il a la sagesse incarné et il ne fait jamais de conneries ! Eh bien moi je le fais merdé parce qu'il est humain et qu'il peut se tromper ! et je suis donc ravie de voir que tu aimes ses réaction plus humaines, c'est mon but !

Pour la réaction de Lena (deux paragraphes ou je m'empêche de commencer par « Alors », youpi !), j'essaye toujours de faire dans le réalisme. J'ai hésité, effectivement elle ne devrait pas provoquer un mec qui pourrait la dégommer en faisant du tricot en même temps mais le caractère de Lena étant farouchement indépendant et explosif parce que lié à une vie de frustrations où elle ne peut déjà pas faire ce qu'elle veut, j'ai trouvé que cette réaction correspondait plutôt bien.

Alors le coup du balais, j'ai hésité aussi (c'est fou ce que j'hésite, c'est peut être pour ça que mes chapitre sont si long à écrire !) mais je voulais montré quelle gardait une rancune envers eux. De plus, je m'appuie beaucoup sur l'animé et quand on regarde Luffy qui se fait frappé (passé à tabac on peut le dire) par Nami de manière régulière et qu'on voit qu'il en ressent les effets alors que vu son fruit du démon il ne pourrait pas alors je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de reproduire cet humour. Le coté absurde nan parce que le balais Ace il le crame en une demi seconde s'il le veut !

Emon est un personnage que je ne supporte pas moi-même (oui oui je sais c'est moi qui l'est créé). Quand je l'utilise et le fait évoluer je m'appuie sur la frustration qu'on rencontre avec certaines personnes vraiment énervantes qu'on a envie de secouer dans tout les sens pour lui faire entendre raison mais on sait que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'il continuera à être mauvais. Ce personnage me frustre prodigieusement, d'où son intérêt !

Pour cette scène où ils partent pas la fenêtre, je n'ai même pas réfléchit. C'est cette solidarité tellement présente dans l'œuvre d'Oda que je voulais mettre en avant et je pense avoir bien réussie !

Oui je me suis fait un tripe sur la réplique finale ! J'ai eu cette idée au milieu du chapitre (quand Marco s'excuse) et je trouvais que c'était l'idéal pour bien finir ce chapitre plutôt mouvementé !

Je suis ravie que mon chapitre et mon style d'écriture te plaise toujours, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas. Surtout dans ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. J'attendrais te longue review avec impatience comme d'habitude ! Je le redis j'adore tes commentaires qui sont long, constructifs et regardant sur la qualité de l'écriture et qui donc pour moi sont honnête sur ton appréciation de mes écrits !

Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (mine de rien ma réponse aussi est super longue !) A plus tard !

 **Guest :** Voilà la suite ! Désolée avec beaucoup de retard mais ce chapitre à été très difficile à écrire pour moi, j'avais quelques idées de bases mais elles étaient difficiles pour un bon rendu donc j'ai du les changer et en faire de nouvelles ce qui m'a pris du temps en plus de ma vie personnelle qui ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour me pencher sur ma fanfic ! Bref mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit donc bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Tiens un deuxième commentaire avec le même nom … Je préfère répondre séparément au cas où ce ne serait pas la même personne, on ne sait jamais ! Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fic et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Non, non, je ne l'abandonne pas ! J'ai des difficultés à trouver l'inspiration parfois d'où mon retard surtout qu'il y a eu des petites choses qui m'ont perturbé mais je ne dirais pas lesquelles sinon je risque de dévoiler toute mon intrigue ! Lena revient donc dans ce chapitre, plus explosive que jamais ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira encore ! Bonne lecture !

 **Celmon :** Cool ! Deux commentaires pour le prix d'un ! J'aime beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te fasse voyager, c'est le but après tout ! Oui Lena a un caractère explosif voir même inconscient mais c'est ça qui fait son charme je trouve, genre : « tu me démonter en un battement de cil mais je m'en fous je te cris dessus quand même ! ». J'essaye de faire Lena aussi réelle que possible dans son caractère notamment, donc je m'applique à ce que ses réactions correspondent à son caractère. Je suis donc toujours contente qu'on me dise que ses réactions sont appréciées.

Pour Marco, j'espère le reprendre au mieux mais c'est vrai que c'est difficile surtout pour moi qui ne regarde que l'animé faute de moyens pour les livres et Marco n'y fait que de rares apparitions. C'est donc assez difficile pour moi de déterminer son caractère mais je fais de mon mieux et je suis contente que cela te plaise !

Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup plu et m'a motivé, mon chapitre vient avec beaucoup de retard, je suis désolée, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le dernier.  
Pour le passage de courses poursuites, effectivement ils sont passés par la porte arrière et après se sont enfuis dans la forêt. Je suis désolée, je me rends compte que j'aurais pu le rendre plus clair à la lecture. J'y ferais attention la prochaine fois.

Oh mais je viens de voir un troisième commentaire ! Je vais y prendre gout ! Eh bien la suite est pour maintenant ! Ca me met la pression de vous avoir fait attendre ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir après une si longue attente ! Je croises les doigts !

 **Daemonia Azrael Di Oz :** Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira même si elle arrive en retard !

 **Soltis48 :** Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te convienne. Je n'étais vraiment pas sure de moi, et je ne le suis toujours pas pour celui-ci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra et je pense que tu auras quelques réponses aux questions que tu te pose.

 **Jean-Roger :** Le pouvoir de Lena ne serra pas découvert tout de suite, je le crains, je tiens à ce secret pour le moment ! Pour la situation, eh bien, je t'invite à lire la suite !

 **Artemis** : Ahh je suis désolée mais le pouvoir de Lena étant une des intrigues principales de l'histoire, je me ferais un plaisir de ne pas le révéler tout de suite. Je suis très étonnée que personne n'est encore trouvé cependant ! Pour moi qui le connait, j'ai l'impression de donné des indices dès qu'elle en parle mais j'imagine que c'est seulement parce que je le connais ! Ce ne doit pas être évident de le deviner comme ça et tant mieux autrement mon histoire serait beaucoup moins intéressante j'imagine ! Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Camille :** Coucou à toi, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Je te remercie de me dire que je respecte bien les personnages. J'essaye de garder l'esprit de One Piece en tête quand j'écris et de le respecter mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ! Je ne suis pas Oda et je ne prétends pas du tout l'être même si j'aimerais beaucoup être l'auteur d'un chef d'œuvre pareil ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !

 **Ombre Ardente :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est motivant pour continuer à écrire ! Pourvu que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise encore !

 **Oo-chan :** Bonsoir, bonsoir à toi aussi ! Je te remercie de lire ma fanfiction, de l'apprécier et de me poster un commentaire ! Comme je le dis à chacun, même si je me relis pour éviter les fautes je peux en louper quelques unes (surtout que je reste parfois des mois sur un seul chapitre et je finis par le lire en diagonale vu que je le connais par cœur) donc si certaines reviennent de manière récurrente tu peux m'en informer et je fais plus attention après pour les éviter. Je sais que les fautes peuvent vraiment venir gâcher un écrit et sa lecture donc n'hésite pas ! Pour tes questions, eh bien je t'invite à continuer à me lire même si ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite !

 **Etolia7 :** La vilaine faute d'orthographe qui fait super mal aux yeux ! J'espère que tu n'en auras pas d'autres à supporter comme celle-ci, je vais essayer de m'abstenir mais je ne garantis rien malheureusement ! Je m'excuse quand même parce que ce ne devait vraiment pas être sympa à lire ! Je suis heureuse que mon OC te plaise, je continue à le faire évoluer en même temps que j'écris tout en essayant de le garder conforme à mon idée mais c'est des fois assez compliqué ! J'espère qu'il te plaira encore dans ce chapitre !

Une vie faite de traduction (Je vais aller voir ton profil pour comprendre la signification de ce pseudo) : Mouahaha, si tu ne trouve pas TANT MIEUX ! Sinon ça n'aurait plus aucun intérêt ! Et tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite ! Au moins je te donne la suite c'est déjà pas mal, ne pleure pas ! Bonne lecture !

Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir autant de retour sur son écris, surtout quand il est aussi positif ! J'ai quand même du utiliser plus de trois pages word pour répondre à tout le monde ! C'est génial ! Je me dis que je devrais moi même poster plus de commentaires sur les fanfics que j'apprécie parce que c'est vraiment motivant pour la personne qui écris ! Je m'en vais réparer mes oublies et pourrir de compliments tous les auteurs de fanfic que je lis ! Bonne lecture à tous, je crois tous les doigts de mon corps pour que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

La lumière était vraiment trop forte. Elle avait mal au crane et un sentiment de gêne au niveau du cou. On aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait de l'étrangler. Une voix retentit dans sa tête alors qu'une image semblait apparaitre devant ses yeux. Un jeune homme roux lui tenait la gorge en lui criant dessus. Emon c'était Emon.

« Espèce de sale garce ! »

Elle courrait dans la forêt. Il faisait noir, des ombres s'étendaient partout et semblaient s'étirer vers elle pour venir la menacer. Quelqu'un la poursuivait. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'avançait plus ? Ses pieds. Ses pieds étaient bloqués. Lena baissa les yeux et vit des mains agrippés à ses chevilles. Des mains qui l'emportaient vers les ténèbres. Elle voulu crier mais sa voix ne sortait pas. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais la peur la glaçait tellement qu'aucun mouvement ne lui semblait permis. La voix retentit à nouveau.

« Je te forcerais à me céder ton poste… »

Dès la fin de la phrase, elle sentit une sensation d'étouffement la prendre à la gorge. Le visage pale d'Emon apparut devant elle alors, qu'enfin, elle hurlait.

\- Lena ! cria une voix qui la tira de ce cauchemar.

Elle ouvrit les yeux complètement perdue en respirant bruyamment. Prise de panique elle repoussa le contact qu'elle sentait sur son épaule avant de se recroqueviller dans le coin du mur, tout au bout de son lit. Une réaction instinctive qui lui disait de s'éloigner le plus possible d'un potentiel danger et de mettre une surface solide dans son dos pour assurer ses arrières.

\- Lena… encore cette voix.

La médecin connaissait cette voix mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle avait refermé ses yeux sous la panique mais elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et se savait dans sa chambre. Ou alors son lit avait migré dans un endroit inconnu… peu probable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour s'adapter à la lumière ambiante. Une silhouette se découpait au coin opposé du lit, immobile. L'individu semblait avoir comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de retenter une approche. Peu à peu, la brune reconnue Marco.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Sa voix était étrangement enrouée et elle avait mal à la gorge.

La tête que fit le pirate à l'entente de cette question valait son pesant d'or. Si elle avait eu un appareil photo sous la main, elle aurait surement pu la vendre à ses camarades pour une somme confortable. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer avant de sembler se reprendre et de sourire. Un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille surtout lorsqu'il se leva et vint se pencher vers elle.

\- Dis donc l'infirmière c'est comme cela qu'on remercie son sauveur ?

Son sauveur ? De quoi parlait-il ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se souvint soudain de la veille. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, ou plutôt son cauchemar précédent était surement du à l'agression vécue cette nuit. Sa voix enrouée et sa gorge douloureuse s'expliquaient à présent. Levant la main dans un souvenir de l'étranglement, elle porta ses doigts à son cou. Elle sentit un tissu rugueux sous la peau de ses doigts, il faisait le tour de son cou. Surement un bandage. Cela expliquait son sentiment de gêne au niveau du cou pendant son rêve. La sensation de quelque chose entouré autour de son cou déclencha un sursaut de panique en elle et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu pour essayer de l'enlever. Elle allait s'acharner quand le blond lui prit la main.

\- Laisse-le. Monsieur Michimasa dit qu'il vaut mieux immobiliser ton cou pour le moment, tu risque d'avoir des séquelles sinon et il faut laisser tes blessures cicatriser.

Laissant retomber sa main, Lena bougea légèrement la tête en essayant de faire disparaitre le malaise qui l'habitait. Il était certain qu'elle aurait du mal à porter quelque chose autour de son cou pendant un temps. Elle sentait des picotements venir de ce dernier et espéra qu'elle n'aurait aucune marque durable. Son calme un peu revenu, elle essaya de bouger mais une douleur fulgurante parcourue son corps. Un grognement lui échappa alors que son visage se déformait sous la sensation de brulure qui lui venait des cotes.

Marco se redressa rapidement et l'aida à se recoucher.

\- Il faut que tu te repose, cet abrutit t'a donné de mauvais coups dans les côtes, il n'y a rien de cassé mais selon ton maitre tu as droit à tout un dégradé d'hématomes sur le corps.

La médecin grimaça en se rallongeant avec l'aide du blond et maudit sans relâche le résidus de pourriture humaine qu'était Emon pour lui avoir infligé cela. Si elle l'avait eu sous la main, elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui faire passer tous les tests médicaux les plus désagréables qu'elle connaissait… et elle en connaissait beaucoup ! Elle souffla bruyamment et regarda son aide médicale particulière.

\- Tu fais vraiment une infirmière terrifiante, tu es au courant ?

Le commandant de la première division lui pinça la joue et tira légèrement dessus en lui faisant une grimace.

\- Sois gentille avec moi pour une fois, en plus tu n'es pas mieux, tu ressemble à une gamine qui s'est fait persécuté lors de son premier jour d'école…

Elle dégagea la main du pirate en essayant de dissimuler le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage. Un silence s'installa entre eux mais il fut vite brisé par des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier menant à la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, comme si le visiteur se faisait le plus discret possible. La tête brune d'Ace apparu par l'ouverture et son énorme sourire caractéristique de son caractère se ficha sur son visage lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle.

\- Lena ! Tu es réveillée ! dit il en entrant dans la pièce.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se sentit soudain très désorientée.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda t'elle, sous entendant son autre question « depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente ? ».

Ace sembla comprendre ses interrogations et lui sourit doucement.

\- C'est le début de l'après midi, tu es une sacré marmotte ! Tu as fais le tour de la pendule ! Tu as été inconsciente pratiquement 15 heures !

Lena ouvrit grand les yeux à cette nouvelle et se redressa soudainement avant que les deux pirates ne la recouchent immédiatement.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de t'agiter miss infirmière ? Tu dois te reposer !

La jeune femme grimaça lorsque son dos rencontra le matelas, chacun de ses mouvements semblaient tirer sur ses côtes et lançait des piques de douleurs dans son corps.

\- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance.

La douleur rendait sa voix grondante et agressive. Ace ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit sur le lit alors que Marco disparaissait derrière la porte d'où le premier venait d'arriver. Lena haussa un sourcil en le voyant s'enfuir discrètement. Que ce passait il pour qu'il parte aussi vite ? Cela donnait une impression d'urgence à la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas du tout cela surtout dans un contexte aussi tendu que le leur. Dans son état, la médecin ne pu que reporter son attention sur le brun.

\- On s'est occupé du jeune pendant que le vieux te soignait, cela n'a pas duré longtemps, il s'est mis à pleurer dès le premier coup et il avait arrêté de hurler à la fin déclara joyeusement Ace.

Lena ouvrit grand les yeux en fixant le pirate comment pouvait il sourire comme un gamin en disant des trucs pareils ? Il fallait qu'elle se méfit des pirates dorénavant. Ils cachaient leurs natures de sadiques derrières de beaux sourires apparemment.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Tu ne l'as pas tué quand même ?

Le pirate rigola bruyamment en replaçant son chapeau sur sa tête.

\- On l'a à peine touché Lena, dès qu'il a vu qui on était il a commencé à hurler et pleurer. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui en coller une avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, Ace secoua la tête d'un air déçu avant de continuer. Sérieusement, cette petite pourriture a eu de la chance que j'ai un minimum de principes sinon je l'aurais fais flamber inconscient ou pas !

Lena soupira de soulagement, au final c'est Emon qui s'était ridiculisé sans que les pirates n'est même besoin de faire un seul effort. Monsieur tient tête aux pirates hein ?! Elle avait presque honte de s'être faite rouer de coup part un minable pareil.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLES BANDES DE PIRATES ! Hurla une voix très reconnaissable, malgré son ton beaucoup plus aigue qu'à l'accoutumé, venant d'en dessous la chambre de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, pas au bout de ses surprises, se tourna vers Ace qu'elle eu juste le temps de chopper par le bras avant que celui-ci ne fuit lâchement. La médecin ignora toutes ses douleurs et attrapa le chapeau du pirate.

\- Si tu veux que ce chapeau reste vivant, répond moi tout de suite, Ace ! Qu'est ce que ce résidu de l'humanité fait en bas ?! Je croyais que vous vous étiez occupé de lui !

Le pirate la regarda avec un air un peu déconcerté. La médecin avait parfois des réflexions un peu étranges et qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire à son chapeau, d'abord.

\- Tu sais que si je tiens à mon chapeau, ce n'est pas une personne, il n'est pas vivant. Je sais qu'on peut donner des surnoms aux objets qu'on n'aime bien, ou du moins que certaines personnes le font mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Enfin c'est peut être ton cas, c'est bien étrange en tout cas mais …

Une aura noire se forma alors autour de la jeune femme qui rouge d'embarras et de colère balança le dit chapeau, qui au passage n'avait rien demandé à personne, dans la tête du brun.

\- REPOND A LA QUESTION !ACEEE !

L'homme, maintenant allongé, de tout son long au sol, se releva en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, tu vois… la situation… a fait que, bah, euh… en fait…VOILA !

Et le pirate disparu, par la fenêtre, non sans emporter son chapeau auquel il tenait quand même beaucoup finalement.

\- REVIENT ICI, PIRATE DE SECONDE ZONE ! hurla Lena en ayant le sentiment de s'être fait rouler en beauté.

Non seulement, elle s'était fait rouler mais en plus sa seule source d'information s'était fait la male avec son seul moyen de pression qu'elle lui avait rendu d'elle-même. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de traiter avec des pirates, cela la rendait idiote…

« Bien, s'ils ne veulent pas me répondre… Je vais aller chercher les informations moi-même ! »

La brune soupira et balança ses jambes par-dessus le lit. Se lever fut difficile à cause de la douleur mais elle finit par tenir debout malgré tout. Elle allait marcher quand Vista, le pirate géant apparu près d'elle, lui causant une énorme frayeur. Le géant, plié en deux dans cet espace de pourtant 2 mètres de haut, rit bruyamment. Il la fit se rasseoir tout en gardant toujours son sourire ravi derrière sa moustache immense.

\- Restes tranquille demoiselle, il n'est pas sage de se lever dans ton état.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. D'habitude il restait en retrait, toujours en souriant et observant les évènements. Il avait une voix grave et posé où un soupçon de malice apparaissait néanmoins. Elle était moins à l'aise avec cet homme qu'avec Ace ou Marco, qu'elle avait plus côtoyé. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se sentait un peu trop en sécurité avec ces hommes d'ailleurs. Certes ils l'avaient sauvé mais elle ne devait pas s'accrocher et perdre de point de vu son objectif de toujours.

« Rester cachée de la marine… Papa tu aurais pu me trouver quelque chose de mieux pour mener ma vie. C'est l'ordre le plus pourrit que tu ne m'aies jamais donné ! »

La brune soupira en fixant, le troisième pirate de la journée investir sa chambre. Vu sa taille, celui-ci s'assit bien vite au sol afin d'arrêter d'être penché en permanence. Une fois qu'il fut installé, il leva la tête vers elle et rit doucement.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi calme vu les cris que tu as poussé sur Ace…

Lena fronça le nez et détourna la tête.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous gardez Emon ici ? marmonna t'elle, beaucoup moins sure d'elle face à ce pirate ci.

\- Nous avons nos raisons, la première étant de l'empêcher de faire de nouvelles bêtises. Je pense que la première fois ta suffit gamine.

La « gamine » en question ne contesta pas cette dernière information mais lui jeta tout de même un regard mauvais, signe qu'elle n'était pas dupe. L'homme ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Il y a quelque chose de plus non ? Sinon Ace m'aurait répondu au lieu de s'enfuir et puis vous auriez très bien pu le rouer de coup et le laissé pour mort dans la forêt non ? Ou alors l'accrocher à un arbre ou le jeter à la mer ou le bruler vif ou …

Vista sentit un peu de sueur couler dans sa nuque en entendant les différentes propositions de la jeune femme et l'aura dangereuse qui se formait autour d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait…

« Elle est plutôt du genre rancunière cette petite… »

\- Quelle est ta vision des pirates pour que tu nous croies capable de ce genre de choses ? demanda le brun en la coupant dans son énumération.

La brune s'interrompit et le fixa pensivement.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'imagine que cela dépend du type de pirate. J'en ai rencontré plusieurs fois. Certains étaient vraiment comme on le raconte, des monstres sanguinaires seulement intéressés par l'argent et le pouvoir de faire du mal à autrui… Je les déteste vraiment !

Le pirate allait intervenir mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Mais je me souviens aussi d'autres équipages qui ressemblaient plus à des idiots partageant le même rêve et voguant ensemble envers et contre tout. On aurait dit que rien, ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Ceux-ci…

Elle s'interrompit alors. La médecin ne savait pas trop quoi dire des sentiments qui l'avaient animé lorsqu'elle était en contact avec ces équipages ci. Elle ne pouvait avouer qu'elle enviait leur liberté et la fraternité visible entre eux. Les deux choses qu'elle ne pouvait espérer avoir dans sa vie. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas le géant se déplacer et une main masqua bientôt ses yeux alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête gamine ! On dirait que ma question t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, excuse moi.

\- Non, non je me suis juste perdu dans des pensés désagréables, c'est tout. Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant légèrement sous l'attention du pirate. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

\- Tu sais, je te mentirais si je te disais que la majorité des équipages ne sont que des fous qui se battent pour leur liberté, il y en a qui n'ont aucune pitié ni humanité mais le notre est plutôt une grande famille dont barbe blanche est le père et où nous sommes tous des frères prenant soin les uns des autres.

Le sourire du géant s'était adouci lorsqu'il avait cité son équipage et elle pouvait ressentir sa fierté à faire partit de cette fameuse « famille ». Elle sourit également avant de secouer la tête, elle ne devait pas se laisser embobiner et espérer partir avec eux. Un bruit en provenance de l'escalier la sortie de cette conversation périlleuse. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Madame Aiko avançant difficilement mais toujours de manière droite et fière vers la chaise présente au bout du lit. Une fois assise, elle darda un regard triste vers elle.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, moi qui pensait que je n'avais plus aucune autorité sur ce garçon, j'étais bien loin du compte… mon âge se fait sentir et il a dépassé les bornes cette fois ci. Je m'excuse profondément ma chère de tout le mal qu'Emon a pu te faire.

Et sur ses mots la vieille dame si droite, se pencha en avant vers Lena, lui montrant ainsi tous ses regrets.

\- Redressez-vous, Madame, vous n'êtes pas…

La jeune femme gêné voulu intervenir mais Vista l'arrêta en secouant la tête. La vieille dame se redressa après un moment et sourit doucement aux deux personnes.

\- Vous êtes une jeune femme très gentille, Lena mais je suis responsable de se garçon depuis la mort de ses parents et donc de ses actes. C'est une lourde responsabilité qu'être parent que ce soit par choix ou comme moi par devoir. C'est aussi pourquoi, je comprends aujourd'hui, un peu tard il est vrai, que je ne suis plus à la hauteur de cette tache. Je suis trop vieille pour élever Emon comme je l'ai fais avec son père mais je ne laisserais pas cet idiot de petit fils faire plus de mal qu'il ne l'a déjà fait… Il partira avec la Marine !

Lena fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas les excuses de cette dame, elle n'était pas responsable et n'avait pas à prendre de telles responsabilité sur ses épaules. Cependant, plus que le jugement que s'imposait la vieille femme, Lena s'inquiétait de la dernière chose qu'elle avait cité.

\- La marine, que voulez vous dire ? demanda t'elle, alors qu'une boule d'inquiétude venait s'installer dans sa gorge.

Elle vit alors Madame Aiko se pencher de nouveau, plus bas que la fois précédente.

\- Je suis profondément désolée.

Lena se tourna alors vers Vista qui hocha tristement la tête, confirmant ainsi sa pensée. Emon avait appelé la marine. De nombreux scénarios défilèrent dans la tête de la brune mais ceux-ci semblaient difficiles à réaliser dans son état. Il faudrait qu'elle ait recours à son fruit du démon mais cette solution l'effrayait d'autant plus que devoir fuir des marines expérimentés en étant blessée. Si quelqu'un était témoin de cela, la marine apprendrait que celui était en sa possession et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. La voix douce de la vieille femme la sortie de ses angoisses.

\- Il semblerait que mon bon a rien de petit fils, ait appelé la marine et cité votre nom en affirmant que vous collaborez avec les pirates de barbe blanche. Le fait que ses parents soient connus dans la marine a été une garantie pour lui d'être entendu. Je connais la personne en approche de cette île, je crains que même moi ne puisse le convaincre de votre innocence ma chère. Emon malgré son jeune âge, est très écouté du fait de son affiliation. Il est probable que votre nom soit déjà sur un avis de recherche. Je suis désolée.

Vista regarda de nouveau cette dame s'excuser en s'inclinant face à la médecin. Celle-ci ne réagit pas. Son regard écarquillé était fixé dans le vide depuis que la femme lui avait annoncé que son nom avait été donné à la marine et surement lié officiellement à l'équipage le plus rechercher du moment. La jeune femme finit par baisser la tête et entreprendre de se lever.

\- Lena, il ne faut pas…il s'était mis entre elle et la porte.

\- Laisse-moi passer Vista ! Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet et le regard qu'elle darda sur lui, lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas intervenir sous peine que sa fameuse rancune se retourne contre lui.

Le géant soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Bien mais laisse moi te porter jusqu'en bas. Tu n'es pas en état de trop en faire, gamine !

Celle-ci le regarda quelques instants avant de hocher la tête et de se laisser soulever par le pirate. Arrivés en bas, elle découvrit Emon, ficelé à une chaise et bâillonné avec du scotch épais qui faisait plusieurs fois le tour de sa tête. Ace, assis non loin et jouant avec un rouleau de scotch, semblait particulièrement fier de son œuvre. Ou du moins avait il l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Lena, juché sur les épaules de son camarade. Il prit alors un air penaud et lui offrit un sourire navré, bien que la jeune femme se désintéressa très vite de lui pour se tourner vers Marco et son maitre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ceux-ci s'étaient avancés lorsque Vista l'avait posé à terre, visiblement en désaccord avec la décision du pirate de la laisser faire. Lena s'approcha du jeune roux toujours attaché à sa chaise, celui-ci voulu lui envoyé un regard haineux mais se heurta à celui glacial de la jeune femme. Lui qui était habitué à la voir prendre un air d'idiote, ne sut pas comment réagir.

\- Lena, se n'est pas… intervint Marco vite interrompue par la jeune femme.

\- Marco, je te remercie de te soucier de moi mais tu en as déjà assez fait. Elle se tourna vers lui. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à faire la même erreur deux fois de suite n'est pas ?

Le blond soupira en saisissant l'allusion à leur dispute et se recula en restant cependant sur ses gardes. La brune s'avança vers le garçon, celui commençait à peine à se débattre qu'une main vint s'abattre sur sa joue. Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la salle, la jeune femme n'y avait pas été de main morte et le garçon tomba à la renverse avec sa chaise. La médecin ne se donna même pas la peine de le redresser et le mit sur le dos d'un coup de pied dans les jambes avant de se pencher sur lui. Elle remarqua alors le pansement présent sur son nez, le fait d'avoir réussie à l'amocher lui remonta quand même un peu le moral mais elle n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui.

\- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petit merdeux ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais tu n'arriveras jamais à tes fins. Je vais peut être partir de cette île mais si j'ai bien compris toi aussi.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et les tourna vers sa grand-mère qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Celle-ci, baissa les yeux et sembla crouler sous toutes ses années de vies mais finis par hocher la tête aux dires de Lena. Celle-ci agrippa la mâchoire du roux où déjà la marque de sa main apparaissait et l'obligea à tourner de nouveau sa tête vers elle.

\- Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas comme toi, et même si j'en ai très envie je ne te ferais pas plus de mal. Je vais me contenter d'espérer que ta grand-mère n'est plus à s'agenouiller devant personnes pour des fautes qui ne sont pas les siennes et qu'enfin tu fasse honneur à tes parents plutôt que de cracher sur leurs exemples.

Le rétrécissement des yeux d'Emon ainsi que son agitation à ses mots, lui indiqua qu'elle venait de le blesser plus gravement que lui ne l'avait fait avec elle. Les gens sous-estimaient trop souvent le poids des mots par rapport à celui des actes.

\- Maintenant tu vas rester tranquillement ici, jusqu'à ce que je sois partie. J'espère ne jamais te revoir mais crois moi bien que si nous nous recroisons à nouveau, je serais sur mes gardes et cette fois ci, je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Puis la jeune femme se détourna et demanda à Vista de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle s'organise pour sa fuite.

En bas, un silence régnait depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Emon n'avait toujours pas été relevé et fulminait en silence contre le sol. Sa grand-mère s'approcha de lui et Ace finit par remettre la chaise correctement, non sans grimacer de mécontentement, afin d'éviter que la vieille dame ne se penche pour parler à son petit fils. Elle s'était bien assez inclinée pour la journée.

\- Emon. Je suis désolée, je crois que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec toi. Je t'ai injustement élevé comme si tu étais ton père. Je n'ai jamais compris, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, que tu n'étais pas mon fils mais l'enfant de celui-ci et qu'à ce titre vous étiez différents. J'ai oublié ce que c'était d'élever un enfant et je n'ai plus l'âge de le faire. J'ai été injuste envers toi et n'ai pu t'enseigner les vraies valeurs de la vie. Je suis responsable de tes actes.

La voix de la vieille femme s'éteignait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Le roux l'a regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et colériques voir même méprisant à certains moments. Ace qui observait la scène faillit se lever pour en coller une à ce petit ingrat qui ne comprenait même pas sentiments de sa grand-mère. Monsieur Michimasa qui avait perçu son mouvement pour se lever, l'arrêta en secouant la tête. C'était une histoire de famille, il fallait laisser Madame Aiko la gérer comme elle l'entendait. Ace grogna, pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait apprécié de voir Garp, le gamin aurait filé droit avec lui. Il n'aurait même pas osé le regarder dans les yeux de peur de recevoir son « poing d'amour ». La tête du pirate était douloureuse rien qu'à la pensé du fameux coup si souvent distribué par le marine. Après on s'étonnait qu'il soit aussi poli mais vu les coups que sa tête prenait dès qu'il n'y mettait pas les usages, il y avait de quoi être formaté pour toute une vie.

\- J'ai appelé un de mes contacts dans la marine, un homme très bien qui était un ami de ton père. Il te prendra sous son aile pour t'aider à devenir un homme bien et respectueux d'autrui.

Le gamin s'agita en semblant protester derrière son bâillon. La vieille dame tapa de sa canne sur le sol, immobilisant ainsi le garçon, étonné de la voir s'énerver.

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes protestations. Tu as de la chance de t'en tiré à si bon compte mon garçon. Lena aurait très bien pu appeler la marine et te faire arrêter !

Les sourcils d'Emon se levèrent plusieurs fois de manière supérieure, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne risquait rien au regard de son statut et de la situation. Marco s'approcha de lui et enflamma son poing de manière menaçante.

\- Ou nous aurions pu être beaucoup moins agréables avec toi petit, ce qui ne va pas tarder si tu garde cette attitude…

Le couinement terrifié que poussa l'apprenti médecin fit sourire les trois pirates et Marco vit même Monsieur Michimasa cacher un rire derrière un raclement de gorge peu discret. Il faut dire que le vieil homme, s'il avait tenu son rôle de médecin en soignant le garçon, n'avait pas été tendre. D'ailleurs il avait semblé ravi de voir le nez cassé du garçon, signe que la jeune femme, si elle avait été bien amochée, ne s'était pas du tout laissé faire au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Après cette intervention, Emon se tut et sembla se résigner à son sort.

Marco se tourna alors vers le médecin en quête de réponse. Celui-ci lui indiqua l'avant de la boutique fermée afin qu'ils s'éloignent des oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois installés, Marco se tourna vers lui.

\- Que pensez vous qu'elle va faire ? dit il en indiquant le plafond des yeux, vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Le médecin sourit doucement.

\- Si tu crois, pirate, que le fait que son nom est été associé à ton équipage, te garantit sa venue dans celui-ci, tu te troupe lourdement.

Marco fronça les sourcils, effectivement il avait cru que cela l'aiderait à envisager cette hypothèse et qu'elle serait plus facile à convaincre. Engo se gratta pensivement le menton en réfléchissant au problème de son élève si têtue. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps mais elle n'était pas sure et risquait de mettre en fureur Lena bien que ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait à subir son courroux.

\- Marco, j'ai une proposition à te faire qui pourrait convenir à chacun et ne laisserait pas d'autre choix à ma chère élève. Elle cache beaucoup de choses donc nous ne pouvons pas être sur de l'efficacité de ce plan mais de toute manière ce sera le moyen le plus sur qu'elle quitte l'île sans danger en vu de la situation.

Le blond se pencha vers lui et écouta le plan du vieil homme.

Dans sa chambre, Lena se déplaçait difficilement en rangeant ses différentes affaires. Elle en laisserait surement beaucoup ici, la situation l'empêchait de s'organiser aussi bien que les dernières fois où elle s'était enfuie. Des coups donnés à la porte, la firent se retourner et elle vit Ace entrer avec un plateau où 2 tasses de thés tenaient en équilibre précaire.

\- Tu as le temps de prendre le thé ou tu vas t'enfuir comme une voleuse sans dire au revoir à personne ? demanda t'il en lorgnant sur sa valise.

La situation était assez cocasse, voir un pirate comme lui tenir un plateau de manière délicate comme s'il était une parfaite ménagère l'aurait fait sourire s'il ne lui avait pas rappelé son départ imminent.

\- Je compte dire adieu à tout le monde, quand est ce que vous partez vous ? demanda t'elle en s'asseyant devant lui sans grimacer malgré la douleur dans ses cotes.

Le pirate lui tendit une tasse et un pot de miel. Elle le remercia avant d'en mettre une bonne dose dans le breuvage chaud, soucieuse de soulager la douleur de sa gorge. Ace eu un sourire discret à ce geste, il le dissimula cependant à la jeune femme et pris sa propre tasse avant de lui répondre.

\- Nous partons ce soir, nous n'avons que trop trainé et père, s'il n'est jamais contre un affrontement avec la marine, préfère éviter de les laisser s'organiser pour venir en force. Cela risquerait de nous mettre dans une fâcheuse posture. On va se replier sur une île où ils sont moins présents.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de son thé, il était amer, le pirate avait due le laisser trop infuser. Heureusement le miel venait adoucir son gout. Elle resta pensive sur les dire d'Ace. Il est vrai que s'ils restaient encore, la marine aurait le temps de lever une petite armée contre eux. La survie d'un équipage devait surement dépendre de sa faculté à prévoir les mouvements de la marine et à se déplacer en conséquence. La voyant pensive, le pirate en profita pour amorcer la conversation qu'il comptait entreprendre avec elle, et qui serait surement épineuse.

\- Alors tu n'es toujours pas décidé à nous suivre ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et se confronta au regard déterminé de son vis-à-vis. Voilà qui expliquait le thé. Le pirate voulait la convaincre de venir avec eux. Après sa confrontation avec le premier commandant, ils avaient apparemment préférés lui envoyer Ace, avec qui elle était en meilleur termes et qui n'avait pas encore tenté sa chance.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour être pirate Ace. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir devrait vous avoir mis la puce à l'oreille sur ma force vertigineuse. Vous pouvez écrabouiller Emon avec le doigt de pied et moi je me suis pratiquement fait battre à mort par cet idiot. Marmonna t'elle de plus en plus honteuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle songeait à cette histoire.

Le brun rigola à l'air dépité de la jeune femme, au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par cette histoire du moins pas pour le moment même si elle tirait de temps en temps sur le bandage de son cou. Un signe qui montrait qu'elle n'oublierait cependant pas de si tôt.

\- Tu crois qu'on était aussi fort en arrivant dans l'équipage ? On s'est entrainé, bien sur ! dit il comme si s'était une évidence.

\- Tu sous entend, qu'avant d'être pirate tu aurais pu te faire battre par cet abrutit ? demanda t'elle avec un sourire entendu.

L'air scandalisé du tatoué à l'effigie de Barbe Blanche, la fit sourire. Si elle se doutait qu'ils s'entrainaient régulièrement, elle savait bien qu'ils devaient déjà être forts pour mériter leur place au sein de l'un des plus grand équipage de pirate de tout les temps.

\- Non sans vouloir te vexer Lena, celui là je l'aurais massacré à 10 ans, surtout que je n'avais pas bon caractère à cet âge.

« Même Luffy l'aurait surement envoyé valser avec ses années de moins… »

\- Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on peut te protéger et t'entrainer. De toute manière c'est obligatoire dans l'équipage pour éviter qu'on se blesse ou que quelqu'un meurt. On prend soin des nôtres. Dit-il en riant.

Lena plissa les yeux. Son premier argument avait été soufflé par Ace comme une feuille morte face au vent. Elle en avait d'autres et notamment un, mais celui concernait son secret et elle ne souhaitait pas le dévoiler. Monter sur le bateau, supposait qu'elle devrait en parler au capitaine car elle risquait de mettre l'équipage en danger en donnant une raison de plus à la marine de les rechercher.

\- De toute manière ce n'est pas d'actualité parce que je ne viendrais pas… je…

La jeune femme se sentit soudain prise d'un vertige. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Elle se rassit en tremblant et remarqua que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle allait tomber de sa chaise quand Ace la rattrapa. Son manque de réaction et son sourire coupable lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Euh, je t'ai comment dire… on appelle ça communément droguer quelqu'un… mais euh… ce n'était pas mon idée !

\- Je vais faire…. Flamber… ton… cha..peau. sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin de sa phrase et elle s'endormit.

Le pirate la coucha et remit correctement le fameux chapeau avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

\- C'est bon elle dort. Par contre il va falloir me dire ce qu'elle a contre les chapeaux parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de menacer le mien !

Marco sourit en montant les escaliers suivit par Vista et Monsieur Michimasa. Ils devaient maintenant emballer toute ses affaires.

Lena se réveilla pour la deuxième fois en une seule journée avec un mal de crane mémorable. Qu'est ce qui lui était encore arrivé ? Elle était dans sa chambre et elle parlait avec Ace jusqu'à ce qu'elle… Cet abrutit l'avait drogué ! C'était décidé Ace était le prochain sur sa liste de coloscopie !

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda alors une voix féminine.

La brune regarda autour d'elle, remarquant ainsi qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans une salle blanche à l'allure d'hopital et qu'une femme en blouse blanche se trouvait devant elle. A mieux y regarder, plutôt qu'une femme, c'était plutôt une très belle femme au décolleté pour le moins déconcertant. Même en tant que membre du même sexe attiré par les hommes, Lena eu des difficultés à ne pas loucher sur le balcon présent devant ses yeux.

\- Euh… excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ? Et ou suis-je ?

La belle blonde, oui parce que comble du charme, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, histoire de rajouter au stéréotype de la femme la plus charmante qui soit.

\- Nous sommes sur le Moby Dick, le bateau de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche dont je fais partie en tant qu'infirmière du capitaine. Je m'appelle Hanako.

Elle lui avait répondu avec un sourire adorable qui donna l'impression à Lena d'être dans un état encore plus lamentable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était le genre de femme qui ferait complexer n'importe quel membre de la gente féminine. Enfin, la médecin avait des problèmes plus important que son égo. Celui d'essayer d'assassiner proprement deux ou trois pirates par exemple.

\- Excusez moi, est ce qu'il serait possible de prévenir Marco, Ace et Vista que je suis réveillée ? J'aimerais les voir, dit elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulu agréable mais qui ne parut que menaçant au regard de la pauvre blonde.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et disparu derrière une porte. La brune soupira en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de ces maudits pirates pour qu'ils organisent son enlèvement ? Elle ne les croyait pas capable de ça et à y repenser, ils ne l'étaient surement pas. Son maitre. Monsieur Michimasa était surement celui qui avait conçu la drogue pour l'endormir.

Marco entra dans l'infirmerie suivit de Ace et Vista, les trois pirates s'arrêtèrent face à la mine lugubre de la jeune femme. Ace notamment eu un rire nerveux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en essayant de faire demi tour. S'il avait laissé son chapeau dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas pour que sa tête prenne à sa place. Lorsque Lena le vis, elle lui lança un regard sombre qui lui signifiait clairement de rester en place s'il ne voulait pas le regretter et c'est ce qu'il fit.

\- Si je n'étais pas recherchée par la Marine je vous aurais tous fais arrêter ! Bande de pirate.

Vista jeta sa tête en arrière et rit bruyamment à cette remarque avant d'aller s'assoir près d'elle.

\- Nous sommes recherché depuis des années gamines, un crime de plus ou de moins à notre palmarès ne changeras pas notre vie et oui nous sommes des pirates !

Il ébouriffa de nouveau ses cheveux, donnant l'impression qu'il s'habituait à cette pratique, alors qu'elle marmonnait dans sa barbe. Marco s'approcha lui aussi et sourit à la brune.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait abandonner si facilement miss infirmière ? Et puis tu es dans le bateau le plus sécurisé au monde contre la marine actuellement, c'est un bon moyen de fuite.

Lena se redressa d'un coup sous la colère et le pointa du doigt.

\- Je refuse d'être une pirate, je veux que vous me déposiez à la prochaine île !

Le blond sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Bien, en attendant que dirais tu d'une période d'essai ? demanda t'il avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, que voulait-il dire par une période d'essai ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Au regard intrigué de la demoiselle, le pirate su qu'il avait ferré sa proie. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à la convaincre.

\- Faisons un point sur ta situation. Tu es recherché par la marine, il ne te reste plus qu'à fuir seule en espérant réussir à échapper aux soldats plus entrainés que toi et en plus tu es blessé. Si je ne me trompe pas tu ne sais même pas sur qu'elle île aller vu que tu n'as pas beaucoup de contacts, n'est pas ?

L'absence de réponse et la grimace de la jeune femme répondirent à sa question qui de toute manière n'en attendait pas réellement.

\- Maintenant sur ce bateau tu as plus de 1000 personnes qui sont entrainées et peuvent te protéger. Ici tu pourras aussi continuer la médecine et apprendre à te battre. De plus nous avons de nombreuses îles sous notre protection où nous pourrions te trouver de l'aide si tu en as vraiment besoin au final.

« Sous entendu, si je ne compte pas rester sur le bateau d'ici là, quoi … »

Lena soupira en réfléchissant à sa situation dans les termes que le blond avait utilisé. Il est vrai qu'actuellement elle n'avait pas beaucoup de porte de sorties et les pirates avaient fermé celles restantes en la trainant sur leur bateau. Il ne restait plus qu'un « petit » détail à régler.

\- Je veux d'abord avoir une conversation avec votre capitaine avant d'accepter…

Marco haussa un sourcil puis finit par hocher la tête. Ace finit par se rapprocher du lit prudemment pour lui demander.

\- Ca veut dire que tu penses accepter ?

La brune sourit et le pointa du doigt avec un regard vengeur mais qu'une lueur amusée venait adoucir.

\- Ouai et je ferais cramer ton chapeau ! décida-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait mon chapeau ?! gémit le brun.

* * *

Finis! Prochain chapitre, rencontre avec Barbe Blanche et discussion sur cette fameuse "période d'essai et puis rencontre avec l'équipage aussi. Ca va être très compliqué comme chapitre je le sens! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à tous ! J'ai peur, je l'admet ! Surtout que j'ai longuement hésité sur la manière de faire rentrer Lena dans l'équipage, j'avais plein de scénario en tête et j'ai eu du mal à choisir. Je sens que je vais me faire attaquer sur la punition trop gentille qu'a eu Emon mais je considère que cela correspond bien à One piece surtout quand on regarde les premiers épisodes ! Bref donné moi vos avis et je me laisse une marge de manœuvre si ce chapitre ne plait à personne (s'il vous plait non!)

Bonne journée à tous ! A la prochaine !

Sephillia Black


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses reviews :

 **loveonepiece :** Salut LoveOnepiece, je suis toujours contente de voir des commentaires de personnes qui me suivent depuis le début. Surtout de personnes aussi délurées que toi. Oui pauvre chapeau ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut, navrée pour l'attente pour le nouveau. J'espère que tu le liras quand même et qu'il va te plaire petit scarabée !

 **Ombre Ardente :** Je t'aurais bien donné un chapeau à bruler pour l'attente mais je n'en ai pas, désolée, je pense que j'ai énervée beaucoup de monde mais je n'ai pu faire autrement où alors j'aurais écris en me forçant et au final le rendu ne m'aurait pas plut. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira sinon j'irais acheter un chapeau à bruler rien que pour toi )

 **Soltis48 :** Merci pour tes encouragements, cela motive vraiment pour continuer, j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi parfaite à tes yeux ! Bonne lecture !

 **Reborn Génération :** La voilà avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard ! Je suis désolée ! Bonne lecture !

 **Yuukitsune :** Elle est là ! Elle est là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !(et sa rime)

 **Une vie faite de traduction :** Merci pour ton « pavé » qui m'a fait très plaisir effectivement. Je suis allé voir sur ton profil et pas de traduction mais je dois avouer que je les attends avec impatience étant une nullité en langue. Pour Emon et non, pas de petite pièce fermée et de règlements de compte mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Pour Lena je te laisse découvrir le début de ses aventures sur le bateau !

 **Minimiste :** Merci pour ta nouvelle reviews et de continuer à me suivre, c'est motivant ! J'espère que les débuts de Lena dans l'équipage vont te plaire.

 **Loranna :** Merci pour avoir commencer à lire ma fanfic, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire pour l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux notamment en me relisant mais j'en loupe apparemment pas mal donc je vais essayer de faire mieux. Bonne lecture j'espère que la suite va te plaire et qu'elle aura moins de fautes.

 **7étoiles :** J'ai hésité pour la manière d'emmener Lena dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, je trouvais cette manière un peu extrême mais j'aime bien sortir un peu des chemins battus parfois, je suis contente que cela t'es plut !

 **Artemis :** Merci pour ton reviews, je suis loin d'être vexée ou mécontente de ta critique, au contraire j'apprécie l'honnêteté et j'estime que si je poste c'est aussi pour avoir un avis sur mon écriture donc je serais hypocrite de m'énerver. Il était prévu depuis le début qu'elle rentrerait dans l'équipage, la difficulté pour moi était la manière de la faire rentrée. Lena est un personnage indépendant oui mais j'ai fait en sorte de la mettre dans une situation sans porte de sortie à part les pirates et l'enlèvement à fait qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de l'admettre mais au final la meilleure solution pour elle aurait été de leur demandé de l'aide. J'ai longtemps pensée à le faire de cette manière mais je trouvais cela trop long et demandé de l'aide ne correspond pas à son caractère donc je me suis dit, « il faut qu'ils la forcent un peu ». La période d'essai est pour justement pour rappeler que dans sa tête, ils font office de bateau de fuite mais qu'elle prévoit de partir à la première île venue. Bref Bref Bref, quand au geste de Vista, j'essaye de faire un personnage assez ouvert et sociale, je pense que c'est compatible sans qu'elle ne se livre ou fasse confiance outre mesure. Pour moi Lena est une personne, spontanée et humaine après je suis contente d'avoir ton point de vu. Cela montre que si pour moi c'est clair dans mon écrit, pour les lecteurs ce n'est pas aussi clair. Gros pavé de réponse, j'espère que tu auras compris ce que j'essaye d'expliquer mais n'hésite pas à critiquer encore, c'est intéressant pour moi d'avoir des commentaires honnêtes !

 **Manon-rodriguez :** La voilà ! La voici ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Margauxmlh :** Merci Merci Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir ! J'aime qu'on me dise que Lena est un personnage humain et déterminé parce que c'est ce que j'essaye de faire ressortir chez elle ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

 **Aurore Heart :** Eh oui beaucoup de monde me dit qu'il faut que je révèle ce fameux pouvoir mais cela n'irait pas du tout avec l'intrigue de mon histoire donc il va falloir encore patienter ! Par contre, pour la rencontre avec Barbe Blanche c'est dans ce chapitre !

 **Normalittrange :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! j'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre de manière attentive même si je suis toujours en retard pour mes chapitres ! Pour Vista, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à la mettre en avant parce qu'on ne le voit pas trop dans le manga donc j'essaye petit à petit de lui monter un caractère que j'espère proche du personnage d'origine mais c'est un exercice difficile avec le peu d'apparition qu'il fait !

 **Slach-nono :** Sa vie mouvementée commence dans ce chapitre ou j'amorce son entrée dans l'équipage ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Celmon :** Coucou ! Merci d'aimer ma fic, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! La suite là voilà, je suis navrée pour l'attente mais j'écris vraiment de manière spontanée et selon ma vie quotidienne cela peut être un plaisir ou une corvée et je me refuse à écrire par nécessité donc cela prend parfois du temps !

 **Emy45260 :** Merci de lire ma fanfiction, pour Emon oui je pense qu'on va le revoir, j'espère en faire un plus ou moins méchant qui revient de temps en temps ) voici la suite !

 **Miss Devil :** La voici ) j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu n'auras pas à faire des yeux de chat pour avoir la prochaine rapidement !

Voilà désolée pour le retard, comme je l'ai déjà écris à plusieurs, j'écris sur mon temps personnel (comme tout le monde me direz vous) et par plaisir. Seulement ma vie quotidienne m'enlève parfois l'envie et le temps donc c'est compliquée de poster régulièrement mais je continue à écrire quand même. Bref tout cela pour m'excuser de mon retard, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lena soupira en sortant de la douche de l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait encore nauséeuse plusieurs heures après son réveil. Tout ceci avait été très soudain et elle en voulait encore aux pirates pour l'avoir enlevée, ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs repartis vite pour assurer leurs taches sur le bateau. Ace avait l'air étrangement très pressé de réaliser ses corvées…

La jeune femme secoua la tête en riant nerveusement, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se retrouvait sur le bateau du pirate le plus recherché du moment à menacer des hommes réputés comme sanguinaires par tous les journaux. Peut être que tout ce qui se disait n'était pas faux, après tout, ils l'avaient bien enlevés sans aucun remord même si c'était sans conteste son maitre qui était l'investigateur de celui-ci. La brune sourit tristement en repensant à son maitre, il ne lui avait même pas dit en revoir… Elle savait qu'il avait fait cela pour son bien mais elle doutait de le revoir et l'absence d'adieu lui pesait. Son reflet lui rendit un regard triste avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête sur le bandage toujours présent à son cou. Elle le voyait dépasser de sa blouse de patiente. Fébrilement, elle le détacha, se montrant quand même plus douce en le décollant de sa peau. Des lignes noires et bleues courraient le long de son cou. En y regardant de plus prêt, elle pouvait voir que certaines lignes, qu'elle croyait marron à cause des hématomes étaient en réalité en train de former des croutes. Cet enfoiré lui avait déchiré la peau. Elle aurait surement des cicatrices. Une envie de vomir la prit à la gorge à cette idée et elle se plia en deux au dessus des toilettes. Une sueur glacé lui recouvrait à présent le corps et elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir avant qu'un bruit de coups à la porte ne la fasse sursauter. La voix de Marco retentit derrière la porte alors qu'elle se redressait en tremblant.

\- Oï l'infirmière ! Je t'ai apporté quelque chose !

Malgré son malaise, la jeune femme grimaça sous l'appellation. Si le pirate avait été insistant pour l'avoir dans l'équipage et qu'il était surement celui qui avait manigancé avec Monsieur Michimasa son enlèvement, il ne faisait toujours pas mine de l'appeler par son prénom.

Lena s'appuya sur le lavabo en soupirant lourdement, essayant de faire passer son malaise, elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et inspira profondément. En faisant face au miroir, son regard tomba de nouveau sur son cou et sur le bandage qu'elle avait abandonné prêt de celui-ci. Elle le jeta. Elle s'en ferait un autre, celui-ci était foutue de toute manière. Décidant qu'elle devait oublier cette histoire et que le pirate n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Effectivement, Marco semblait sur le point de perdre patience alors qu'elle sortait, elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la refermer en la voyant.

Marco soupira devant la porte de la salle de bain. Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps ? Il était arrivé à la fin de sa douche, l'avait écouté tranquillement sortir de celle-ci et les bruit de vêtements lui avaient indiqué qu'elle se rhabillait. Il savait donc qu'elle était prête à sortir. Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, le pirate avait fini par perdre patience avant de faire connaitre sa présence. Après tout, il n'était pas venu pour lorgner une porte… mais toujours rien, les bruits dans la salle s'étaient arrêtés à son intervention avant qu'il entende de nouveau la jeune femme bouger. Il fallut encore trop de temps à son goût pour qu'elle sorte et il avait déjà une petite phrase destiné à la taquiner sur le bout des lèvres quand il vit le battant s'ouvrir. Une phrase qu'il ne prononça pas en la voyant apparaitre. S'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la jeune médecin, il put quand même voir immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étaient hagards, son visage plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé et par-dessus tout, il y avait l'absence de bandage autour de son cou. Le regard du pirate voyagea sur le cou abimé de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas beau à voir et une colère froide monta à l'intérieur de son corps. Il savait que sa réaction avait été la bonne, au moment où il était intervenu, Lena avait un besoin urgent de soins. Marco, le savait, il avait bien fait de laisser ses coéquipiers gérer cet avorton pendant qu'il la menait à son maitre. Il le savait mais actuellement, il voulait remonter le temps pour aller s'occuper lui-même de cet enfoiré qui avait laissé des marques durables sur la peau de sa nouvelle camarade.

Devant son manque de réaction, il vit la jeune femme détourner la tête et ramener ses cheveux en avant afin de cacher son cou dans un geste qui ressemblait fortement à de la honte. Sa rage monta encore d'un cran, celle qu'il se plaisait à taquiner en l'appelant « l'infirmière », n'était pas comme cela. Dans cette situation, elle était censée le fixer sans faillir voir lui lancer une remarque cinglante pour l'avoir obligé à se dépêcher de sortir et au final resté planter sans rien lui dire. Elle était celle qui rouge d'embarras lors de sa chute devant lui, s'était retournée pour lui dire sa façon de pensée. Il sourit au souvenir de cette scène. Bien qu'il éprouvait alors encore de la méfiance envers cette fille, elle l'avait beaucoup amusée et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne avec ses joues rouges de gêne et de colère. C'était notamment pour cela qu'il l'avait taquiné ainsi rien que pour la regarder de nouveau en colère. La voir ainsi ne faisait qu'alimenter la rage qu'il avait envers ce roux aurait dû ordonner à Ace de le faire flamber. Le phœnix finit par se calmer doucement alors qu'un long moment de silence s'était installé entre eux. Doucement il leva sa main et l'approcha de Lena, qui eu un sursaut en le sentant dégager ses cheveux en arrière. La brune fit un pas en arrière et laissa retomber la masse capillaire sur son cou.

Elle était perdue. Lorsqu'elle était sortie, la médecin ne se sentait certes pas bien mais quand elle avait vu le regard du blond se poser sur son cou, elle n'avait pu soutenir ce regard. La jeune femme avait eu l'envie impérieuse de se dissimuler. De se trouver un trou de sourie et d'aller s'y terrer pour panser son corps et son âme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit aussi faible, aussi tourmentée. Elle se sentait honteuse sans trop savoir pourquoi et sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux. Elle était sur le point de s'enfuir quand la main de Marco entra dans son champ de vision et dégagea doucement ses cheveux, mettant ses marques à découvert. Dans un sursaut discret elle fit un pas en arrière et voulu les dissimuler à nouveau mais il ne la laissa pas faire. En un pas il était prêt d'elle et mettait ses cheveux en arrière avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir de nouveau. Lena se débattit vivement pendant les premières minutes, elle essaya même de le frapper mais il resserra sa prise l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Son corps s'affaissa alors sans son avis contre celui du pirate alors qu'elle abandonnait la lutte en tremblant doucement. Une main va caresser ses cheveux en même temps que l'homme brisait enfin le silence.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Lena, c'est cet enfoiré qui le devrait ! lui murmura-t-il férocement. Tu t'es défendu, tu as cassé le nez de ce connard et la prochaine fois je le ferais flamber !

A ses mots, les larmes de la jeune médecin jaillirent sans lui demander son avis alors qu'un petit rire nerveux lui échappait à la menace du pirate. Silencieuse elle s'appuya contre le blond en laissant s'écouler sa peine. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit de plus, l'incitant silencieusement à s'appuyer sur lui. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Lena ne se calme complètement. Elle se redressa et repoussa doucement le blond qui la lâcha.

La brune était mal à l'aise, sa barrière émotionnelle avait cédée avec les mots que Marco avait prononcé. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait ainsi aller avec un inconnu, ou presque, depuis de nombreuses années. Elle était gênée mais se sentait mieux. Cela l'avait en quelque sorte libérée de laisser sortir ses angoisses. Légèrement rouge d'embarras elle finit par soutenir le regard du pirate.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai comme qui dirait craquée… je crois que tout ceci était trop pour moi. Marmonna t'elle, elle inspira et finit par lâcher un remerciement embarrassé du bout des lèvres.

Le phoenix, malgré tout attendrit et amusé par sa moue gêné décida de lui changer les idées en la taquinant un peu. Les mains dans les poches, il se pencha vers elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Excuse moi je n'ai pas bien entendu. Demanda-t-il innocemment en voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

La brune qui était dans ses pensées, grimaça en entendant la question du pirate. Non seulement elle avait eu la bêtise de se laisser aller à pleurer en la présence d'une autre personne mais en plus, la situation la forçait à se ridiculiser plusieurs fois de suite. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle releva la tête, prête à parler et s'arrêta face au sourire satisfait de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle comprit rapidement la situation et afficha d'abord un air ébahi avant d'arborer une grimace scandalisé.

\- Toi ! Espèce de sale… elle s'interrompue en le voyant se pencher d'autant plus vers elle.

\- Oï, mademoiselle l'infirmière, c'est comme cela qu'on traite son sauveur ? Je n'ai même pas eu droit à des remerciements la dernière fois, je peux bien en avoir deux aujourd'hui… ou tu compte encore me tomber dans les bras ? Susurra t'il en faisant référence à son évanouissement de la dernière fois.

Ce n'était pas gentil mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embêter et le gonflement de ses joues associé à son regard assassin montrait qu'il avait parfaitement atteint son but. C'était ainsi qu'il appréciait de la voir et non éteinte comme elle l'était auparavant. Il l'a vit serrer les dents et faire un pas de plus vers lui dans un geste de confrontation évidente.

\- Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité boucle d'or !

Le dit « boucle d'or» fronça les sourcils à l'appellation peu appréciable qu'elle lui avait trouvée. Il la sentit taper un doigt sur son torse d'abord de manière régulière et de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et s'énervait.

\- Je te signale que j'étais tranquille avant que vous veniez m'enquiquiner et me pourrir la vie ! Et si on regarde la situation de près c'est de votre faute et surtout de la tienne d'ailleurs ! Boucle d'or !

Marco sourit intérieurement, décidemment il adorait la voir en colère mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne l'entende l'appeler ainsi ou il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas tord donc il se décida à ne pas se venger pour ce surnom ridicule.

\- Calme toi, je suis venu te donner un truc, tu as oublié ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se souvenant qu'effectivement il lui avait parlé de quelque chose du genre à travers la porte. Elle le vit sortir une enveloppe de sa poche et la secouer doucement devant son visage. Elle voulu l'attraper mais le pirate releva le bras pour le tenir hors de sa portée. Dire que cet idiot qui s'amusait à la faire sortir de ses gonds était le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche si tout l'équipage était ainsi, elle sauterait par-dessus bord avant que le bateau n'atteigne une nouvelle île. Soufflant bruyamment elle reprit un visage neutre et tandis sa main.

\- S'il te plait Marco, est ce que tu peux me donner cette lettre ? Elle le gratifia même d'un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace pour faire bonne mesure. Le commandant fit mine de réfléchir avant de lui sourire.

\- J'aurais le droit à un merci ? demanda t'il malicieusement.

Nouveau soupire de la jeune femme qui réfléchissait très sérieusement à demander un entrainement spécial anti Marco pour lui mettre une raclée bien méritée quand elle en serait capable, si un jour elle en était capable bien sur.

\- Oui, je te le dirais une fois que tu te seras décidé à me la donner. Dit-elle en essayant visiblement de garder son calme.

Contenté par la réponse de la jeune femme, le blond lui tendit la lettre et la vit regarder la fine écriture qui formait son prénom sur le dos de la lettre. Monsieur Michimasa le lui avait confié alors qu'ils lui disaient en revoir après avoir emmené Lena sur le bateau et chargé toutes ses affaires. Toute trace de colère avait disparu du visage de sa nouvelle coéquipière. Elle le dépassa en faisant tourner le papier entre ses doigts pensivement. Elle semblait hésiter à l'ouvrir. Le blond se décida à la laisser seule, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire dans l'intimité. Ils l'avaient empêché de dire adieu à son maitre. Cette lettre même si elle contenait les pensées du médecin, ne pourrait remplacer de vrai adieux mais au moins c'était mieux que rien. Marco allait passer la porte quand la voix de la jeune femme retentit. Il tourna la tête vers elle, étonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui. Elle était assise sur son lit à faire tourner la lettre entre ses doigts. Après quelques instants de se manège, il eu droit à un sourire moqueur avant qu'elle ne lui dise tout simplement.

\- Merci… boucle d'or !

Ce surnom. Cette femme allait le payer mais pour le moment, il devait retourner au travail.

\- De rien miss infirmière !

Et il disparu derrière la porte.

Lena soupira en voyant le pirate disparaitre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste plus longtemps. S'il l'agaçait sans commune mesure en la taquinant sans relâche, il avait au moins réussie à la sortir de ses sombres pensées. De plus, tant qu'il avait été là, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir cette lettre. Une lettre de son maitre sans aucun doute. Après plusieurs mois auprès de lui, son écriture lui était facilement reconnaissable. Elle avait peur de ce que contenait cette lettre. Elle avait peur des adieux et que toute cette situation soit réelle. Lena savait que lorsqu'elle aurait finit de lire ce qui était couché sur le papier, ces liens seraient définitivement brisés avec Monsieur Michimasa. En soupirant lourdement, elle finit par décacheter l'enveloppe et en sortir quelques feuilles de papiers. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de la fine écriture du médecin. Lena sourit en se disant que son maitre avait du faire un effort considérable pour la rendre lisible car il faisait partie de cette catégorie de médecin à l'écriture illisible qui faisait souvent grogner les clients. Son apprentie, plus si apprentie que cela d'ailleurs, prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha sur l'écrit.

 _« Lena,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que mon plan a fonctionné et que tu es maintenant sur le bateau pirate de Barbe Blanche. Tu dois surement m'en vouloir de t'imposer ainsi cette voie que tu n'aurais sans doute pas choisie de toi-même. Marco m'a cependant assuré qu'il te laisserait le choix et que s'il t'offrait une porte de sortie pour t'échapper de notre île, il t'aiderait à en sortir si telle est ta volonté. Je ne te cache pas que nous pensons tout les deux que tu devrais rester sur ce bateau. Je ne connais pas l'équipage mais s'ils sont tous aussi fort et solidaires que les trois qui sont venus chez nous alors je ne peux qu'espérer que tu reste sous leur protection._

 _Lena. Tu es une jeune femme étrange. Moi qui pensais fermer mon commerce il y a quelques mois, faute de trouver une personne apte à me seconder dans ma tache, j'ai vu apparaitre devant moi un petit bout de femme déterminé, passionné et pour le moins mystérieux. Je voulais une apprentie et je me suis retrouvée avec une médecin qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle avait passé le cap d'apprentie depuis longtemps. Une petite brune ne rechignant pas au travail, venant me servir de soutien sans faillir malgré la difficulté. Nos derniers clients ont été les plus difficiles pour toi, je crois, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai bien vu le conflit intérieur qui t'animais sans en connaitre la cause cependant. Tu t'es pourtant rangée à ma décision et m'a même défendu contre un certain pirate que, je crois, tu trouves véritablement agaçant. Ce Marco semble vouloir, comme je l'ai souhaité, percé tes secrets Lena. J'espère que tu le laisseras lui ou quelqu'un d'autre le faire un jour et que cette personne brisera les chaînes qui t'entravent._

 _Lena. Ce voyage qu'il soit court ou long sera je pense une bonne expérience pour toi. Il est temps que tu passes du temps avec les gens de ton âge au lieu de t'accrocher à une vieille souche comme moi. Que tu voyage plutôt que t'enfermer dans un cabinet à l'autre bout du monde où tu penses qu'il y aura moins de risques qu'ailleurs. Nous n'avons passé que quelques mois ensemble mais je sais que c'est ce que tu penses faire. Je sais que tu ne crois être en sécurité nulle part, que tes bagages ne sont jamais vraiment défaits, que tu es toujours à l'affut d'un mot, une parole ou un évènement qui t'indiquerait que tu es en danger et que tu dois disparaitre. En apprenant l'arrivée des pirates, j'ai tout de suite su que je te regarderais partir. Se sentir aussi menacée à ton âge est alarmant, c'est aussi triste de voir que quelque soit le nombre de personnes qui gravitent autour de toi, tu ne veux en laisser aucune t'atteindre. Je pense que tu as peur de t'accrocher et d'avoir une raison qui te pousserait à voir ta vie différemment, de trouver un autre moyen que la fuite pour te sentir en sécurité. C'est pourquoi, avec l'aide des pirates, je t'ai un peu forcé la main. J'aimerais que tu les laisse t'aider, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on dirige ta vie et que tu m'en veux surement pour cela mais fait moi une faveur, laisse un vieil homme espérer que sa dernière protégée ait une vie heureuse._

 _Lena. Je m'excuse de t'avoir obligé à me suivre dans cette entreprise, alors que cela te mettais en danger. Je regrette que tu aies été blessée par ce petit imbécile d'Emon. Madame Aiko et moi nous chargeons de ce petit sot, il partira avec les marines. Ceux-ci vont surement venir m'interroger sur toi, fort heureusement, si tu es suspectée, aucune photo de toi n'est parue, tu peux encore passée inaperçu. Avec Madame Aiko, nous pourrons sans doute les convaincre qu'Emon est un adolescent difficile, que tu es partie après ton agression de peur qu'il recommence et qu'il aurait besoin d'un sérieux recadrage au sein de la Marine. J'espère que tu ne recroiseras jamais sa route Lena mais si c'est le cas, en tant que médecin je te recommanderais d'essayer de parler et résoudre le conflit sans violence, en tant que maitre j'espère que tu seras alors capable d'enseigner les bonnes manières à ce garçon et que tes trois camarades seront toujours avec toi. Je les ai entendus menacer Emon de beaucoup de choses qu'aucun médecin ne pourrait recommander pour sa santé._

 _Lena. Il est temps pour moi de te remercier d'être arrivé dans ma vie et de m'avoir aidé à continuer d'exercer cette profession qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir appris à te connaitre autant que tu m'as laissé le faire. Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu puisses vivre une vie sans chaînes et que tu te retrouves un jour comme moi à essayer d'enseigner autant la médecine que la vie à des jeunes gens trop têtus pour leurs propres biens._

 _Lena, prend bien soin de toi, j'en ferais de même de mon côté._

 _Engo Michimasa »_

La jeune femme sentit les larmes trempées ses joues à la fin de sa lecture. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Le vieux médecin allait lui manquer. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il continuerait à pratiquer la médecine, en reprenant un ou une autre apprenti. Ses connaissances étaient précieuses et devaient perdurer. Lena se doutait qu'elle ne le reverrait surement jamais, elle aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir le voir au moins une dernière fois afin de lui dire au revoir et de le remercier correctement mais le destin avait choisi pour elle et elle n'aurait pas cette chance. Une petite note attira son attention sur le bas de page et elle se pencha pour la déchiffrer.

 _« Ma petite Lena,_

 _Tout ce qu'une vieille dame comme moi peut faire est de s'excuser à nouveau pour ce que t'as fait mon petit fils, nous aurions peut être due laisser ces pirates lui donner une bonne correction après tout. Je me charge de prendre soin d'Endo, sans personne pour le tenir, ce vieil idéaliste risque de faire des bêtises. Fait attention à toi ma petite, j'espère que la vie te réserve un bel avenir._

 _Madame Aiko »_

Lena souris doucement au petit mot que c'était donné la peine d'écrire la vieille dame. Ils iraient bien, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle devait tourner la page de cette période de sa vie même si c'était douloureux.

* * *

\- Voici donc la nouvelle recrue dont Ace, Marco et Vista m'ont parlé… marmonna la voix bourrue du géant.

Oui, le géant. C'était en face d'un géant que se trouvait Lena, un homme immense, doté d'une moustache tout aussi grande et d'un regard glacial. Il tenait une lance surement adaptée à sa taille qui aurait sans conteste pu servir de mat solide à n'importe quel navire. Ce pirate faisait dans la démesure et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait volé sa place d'empereur et adversaire de l'ancien seigneur des pirates. Dire qu'elle se sentait toute petite sous ce regard était un euphémisme, elle se retint d'ailleurs de gigoter sous le malaise qui la prit en voyant toute l'attention du personnage tourné vers elle. La médecin avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'un Ace rayonnant était venu la chercher pour la présenter à « père » comme il le disait. Il l'avait guidé dans de nombreux couloir, s'arrêtant pour parler et rire avec les gens qu'ils croisaient alors que ceux-ci pointaient des regards curieux sur elle. Ils avaient finis par arriver devant Barbe Blanche qui congédia tout le monde pour parler seul à seul avec elle. Ace l'avait donc abandonné en lui tapotant le dos, il n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de lever son pouce vers son capitaine en passant devant lui et en lâchant un dramatique « Tu vas voir Oyaji, elle est cool ! ». Actuellement, Lena ne se sentait pas du tout « cool » sous le regard de la légende devant elle. Non, sous ces yeux perçants, elle avait l'impression d'être une crevette qu'on décortiquait lentement et douloureusement. Une toute petite crevette.

\- Comment tu t'appelle gamine ? Tonna Barbe Blanche en s'agaçant de son silence.

Marco, Ace et Vista étaient venu lui parler de cette fille. Il était rare qu'une nouvelle recrue reçoive l'approbation de trois commandants et ce n'était pas les moindres de ses fils qui soutenaient cette jeune femme. Pourtant rien de ce qu'il voyait ne faisait comprendre l'intérêt que portaient ses hommes à cette personne. Il l'a vit relever la tête vers lui et fut étonné qu'elle soutienne son regard malgré son malaise évident. Cette petite avait un certain cran il pouvait lui concéder cela.

\- Je m'appelle Lena, lui répondit t'elle distinctement. Elle était intimidée voir même apeurée mais gardait quand même son sang froid.

\- Lena, hein ? Et quel est ton nom, Lena ? Il savait qu'elle avait des choses à cacher, Marco l'avait prévenu. Son bras droit semblait très intéressé par la jeune femme, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, celui-ci lui avait juste répondu que son instinct lui disait de la faire rentrer dans l'équipage. Il faisait confiance en l'instinct de ses fils et notamment de ce fils en particulier mais il n'allait pas laissé n'importe qui faire partir de son équipage surtout quand la personne était destinée à travailler comme médecin et a soigné ses précieux enfants.

Il vit la jeune femme soupirer à sa question et inspirer ensuite profondément. Sa question ne lui plaisait pas. Edward eu un rictus amusé, il espérait pour elle que la jeune femme ne croyait pas pouvoir échapper à ses questions car si l'avis de ses fils comptait pour lui, il n'hésiterait pas à aller contre s'il décidait que ce jeune personnage n'avait rien à faire sur son bâtiment.

\- Juste Lena, je ne peux pas vous dire mon nom et je ne vous mentirais pas. Je ne souhaite pas rester dans votre équipage, en réalité je trouve cela dangereux autant pour moi que pour l'équipage d'être ici. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Le géant la fixa quelque instants avant de pencher la tête en arrière et de rire assez bruyamment pour faire sursauter la jeune femme. Le navire pourtant immense, « surement fait à la mesure de son capitaine » songea t'elle, fut littéralement secoué par l'hilarité de l'homme qui finit par se reprendre et darder un regard plein d'ironie vers elle.

\- Gamine, tu t'es faite tapée dessus par une petite merde boutonneuse minable et lâche qui plus est et sauvé par mes fils. Tu n'as sans nul doute aucune formation au combat et semble bien faible de là où je te regarde et tu viens me dire que tu représente un danger pour mon équipage ?

Le ton de l'homme était proprement méprisant. Lena sentait bien qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Quel étonnement. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout au niveau de cet univers où on essayait à tout prix de l'introduire. Il l'avait très bien dit, aucun de ses hommes n'aurait été battu par un garçon comme Emon, qui aurait subit d'ailleurs une sacré raclée, méritée qui plus est.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, je sais bien que je suis faible et je ne dis pas que je suis au niveau de votre équipage. Ce que je dis c'est que… elle grimaça en essayant de formuler sa pensée sans en dire plus qu'elle ne le voudrait… la marine me veut.

Elle vit l'homme darder un regard intéressé à son encontre.

\- Du moins, elle ne me connait pas parce que je me cache d'elle depuis 10 ans maintenant mais je sais que je possède une chose, que je suis la seule à posséder, qu'elle cherche. Il y a des chances qu'elle traque une femme possédant mon nom, c'est pourquoi je ne le donne pas. Ils ne connaissent pas mon visage et je ne souhaite pas que cela change. Je ne veux pas leur donner une seule chance de me trouver et de réussir leur plan. Cela serait un désastre autant pour vous que pour moi. Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Si elle ne souhaitait pas être ici, elle avait quand même plus ou moins dit à Ace, Vista et Marco qu'elle ferait un essai, du moins le temps de rejoindre la prochaine île. Elle savait alors qu'elle partirait mais quitte à remplir sa parole, elle voulait le faire jusqu'au bout et faire cet essai honnêtement. C'est pourquoi elle avait voulu voir Barbe Blanche, pour lui dire la vérité ou du moins une partie. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait pas dévoilée à n'importe qui depuis des années même si c'était dur pour elle de briser ce conditionnement. Peut être que la lettre de son maitre l'avait un peu poussé à changer malgré elle aussi songea la jeune femme en triturant ses bracelets.

\- J'imagine que tu ne les enlèves jamais n'est pas ? Lâcha la voix d'Edward Newgate. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête pour voir le regard pensif du pirate sur ses anneaux.

\- Comment ? Souffla-t-elle en aillant l'impression de glacer de l'intérieur.

Toute trace de mépris avait quitté les yeux du géant devant elle alors qu'il la reconsidérait une nouvelle fois au regard de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Gamine, arrivé à un certain niveau, nous autres mangeurs des fruits du démon pouvons facilement sentir l'aura du Kairoseki sans parler que pour en avoir vu et sentit de nombreuses fois je reconnaitrais cette couleur et cette matière qu'importe la forme qu'elle prend.

Lena lui lança un regard alarmé. Il n'était pas un empereur pirate pour rien, il l'avait percé à jour en quelques minutes alors que cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle dissimulait jalousement ces informations.

Le pirate observait cette jeune femme. Ainsi donc elle possédait un pouvoir recherché par le gouvernement. Les avis de recherche sans photo étaient rares et aucun ne correspondait à sa description. Soit elle mentait ou se trompait, soit tout ceci était quelque chose que le gouvernement voulait garder secret, ce qui serait plus probable. Les émotions de la jeune femme étaient faciles à percer à jour et même s'il pouvait se tromper, le capitaine sentait que cette jeune femme disait vrai. Il la détailla plus précisément, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans il penchait plus vers les environs de 25 ans, si elle leur échappait depuis 10 ans, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait commencé au moins à l'âge de 15 ans. Intéressant. Surtout que malgré son apparente faiblesse, elle semblait étonnamment résistante au granit marin. Peut être que cette gamine n'était pas qu'un être faible après tout.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas de les enlever si cela peut te rassurer ou même de me dire ton pouvoir bien je sois assez curieux je l'avoue… Sa voix c'était attendrit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, foutu gamine. Mais laisse-moi tout de même te poser une question … Qu'est ce que tu feras si jamais ils te trouvent ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Pour elle, l'objectif étaient qu'ils ignorent le plus de choses possibles de son existence, ils savaient surement que c'était elle qui avait le fruit du démon étant donné qu'elle avait disparu le jour où ils étaient venus le chercher chez son père et elle. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne laisser aucun moyen pour qu'on la reconnaisse, aucun nom, aucune allusion à l'identité de son père, aucune connaissance de son île natale, rien. Donc logiquement, son but ultime était qu'ils ne la trouvent jamais et elle préférait éviter de penser à cette éventualité.

\- J'essaye justement de faire en sorte qu'ils ne me trouvent pas… marmonna t'elle.

Le géant sourit.

\- Nous sommes dans ce cas là nous aussi, après tout je suis à mon avis beaucoup plus recherché que toi, gamine et le monde entier connait mon visage. Sais-tu ce qui nous différencie ? demanda t'il presque joyeusement.

Il semblait beaucoup trop apprécier la conversation au goût de la jeune femme qui était complètement déboussolée et se demandait vaguement si tout ceci était un cauchemar. Qu'est ce qui les différenciait ? A peu prêt tout. La taille notamment, le sexe, la couleur de cheveux, le métier, le mental bref ils étaient tellement opposés qu'il aurait été plus difficile de leur trouver un point commun qu'une différence. La jeune femme se tenta quand même sur ce qui lui paraissait le plus évident.

\- La force ? proposa-t-elle sans trop d'espoir. Si elle se disait que les commandants pouvaient la battre avec un doigt alors elle se doutait que proportionnellement, Barbe Blanche n'avait surement qu'à cligner les yeux.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire indulgent à sa réponse.

\- Je te l'accorde gamine, je pourrais surement te tuer en t'éternuant simplement dessus.

La mine décomposée de la jeune femme le fit de nouveau rire bruyamment. Elle devait être hilarante sans le savoir pour mettre le géant dans cet état plusieurs fois de suite. Lena attendit patiemment que l'homme se calme en se demandant s'il rigolerait tout autant si elle demandait à Ace de cramer sa moustache. D'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi appeler un homme dépourvu de barbe « Barbe Blanche », elle pouvait comprendre que « Moustache Blanche » était moins classe mais tout de même, au niveau pilosité, il était à côté de la plaque. L'homme à la fameuse moustache blanche s'arrêta de rire et repris la parole.

\- La force est une chose effectivement, cependant elle se gagne et s'apprend mais le problème dans ton cas n'est même pas le fait que tu en sois dépourvu, du moins physiquement. Le problème, gamine c'est que même si tu l'avais, tu ne songerais même pas à t'en servir. A ce que j'en sais tu pourrais peut être même déjà l'avoir, après tout tu m'as dit toi-même que la Marine cherchait à s'approprier ton pouvoir. C'est qu'il doit y avoir un intérêt certain et pourtant je suis pratiquement persuadé que tu ne t'en ais jamais servi, est je tords ?

La réflexion de l'homme lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas tord sur l'utilisation de son pouvoir bien que celui-ci n'était pas offensif comme il avait l'air de le penser. La médecin ne voyait pas du tout où il venait en venir et resta silencieusement pensive sur les dires du pirate. Celui-ci sourit.

\- Ce que je veux dire gamine, c'est que si je suis recherché et que je sais quand me montrer discret, je suis aussi capable de me battre contre mes ennemis pour gagner ma liberté et ne pas être obligé de fuir comme tu semble si pressée de le faire.

Lena se figea et fixa le géant. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de présenter les choses. Oui elle fuyait mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, je ne fais pas 10 mètres de haut, je ne suis pas l'homme le plus fort de monde, je n'ai pas un équipage de je ne sais combien de combattants derrière moi. Alors qu'est ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que de fuir ? Cracha-t-elle en s'agaçant.

\- Apprendre à te battre gamine et t'en servir si besoin est ! lui répondit fermement l'empereur en lui offrant un sourire sadique. Je crois que Marco te l'as dit ma fille, l'entrainement est obligatoire sur mon navire qu'importe le rang, le sexe ou la tache à remplir de chacun. Je ne laisse personne incapable de se défendre dans mes rangs. Je ne souhaite pas de morts inutiles. En tant que médecin, tu devrais le comprendre n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avant de remarquer comment le « gamine » qui lui était attribué c'était changé en « ma fille ». Apparemment, elle et le capitaine avaient passé un cap sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Votre fille… ?

\- Oui ma fille, tu fais officiellement partie de l'équipage et je t'interdis de quitter ce navire sans mon autorisation temps que je ne déciderais pas que ta force et ta détermination sont suffisantes !

Elle en resta coi pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi tous ces pirates se liguaient contre elle ? Sérieusement, elle avait due réaliser un génocide de chatons et chiots dans sa dernière vie pour que dans ce monde ci tout déraille à ce point là.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Mwuahahahaha ! Pas le droit ?! Ma fille, je suis pirate ! J'ai tous les droits ou alors je les prends !

Ce vieux sénile alcoolique ! Nan mais son maitre avait monté un complot en faisant une contrebande de prozac comme payement ou quoi ?

Le vieux sénile alcoolique en question souriait en voyant la petite brune éberluée s'agacer en face de lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait, du moins pour le moment, de l'agresser. Il aimait bien cette jeune femme finalement, elle avait des tripes à revendre et un certain potentiel. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne laisserait pas un danger potentiel se promener sans réelle formation au combat comme cela. Si pour le moment, la médecin était passée entre les mailles du filet, un pas de travers et elle serait recherchée activement. Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle sache un minimum se défendre avant que cela n'arrive.

Lena qui bouillait intérieurement depuis plusieurs minutes finit par craquer en voyant le géant sourire.

\- Pourquoi vous autres pirates ne pouvez pas laissez les honnêtes gens tranquilles ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! J'ai juste aidé mon maitre à faire vos médicaments et je me suis déjà faite tapée dessus pour cela, merci bien ! Vos fous furieux de gosses m'ont enlevé et maintenant, vous, vous vieux moustachu vous prenez la suite de boucle d'or et d'allumette pour me séquestrer ?

En quelques jours et heures, les pirates étaient arrivés et avaient décidés de venir contrôler sa vie. Elle ne pouvait l'admettre. C'est pourquoi elle venait plus ou moins d'insulter l'homme le plus fort au monde au mépris des risques. Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces pirates voulaient absolument lui dire de quelle manière vivre sa vie mais elle ne les laisserait pas faire ainsi!

Edward Newgate avait fait face à de nombreuses personnes en colère. En général, pratiquement personne n'osait hausser la voix devant lui et encore moins lui donner de surnom ridicule. Le capitaine hésita à rappeler à l'ordre sa nouvelle recrue quand les deux autres surnoms lancés le laissèrent hésitant. Si l'allumette ne pouvait être qu'Ace alors « boucle d'or »… ils n'étaient que trois à être allé chercher la jeune femme et il n'y avait qu'un blond dans le lot. Marco. Toute colère écartée le colosse fut prit d'un rire tellement grand que Lena en tomba sur les fesses alors que le pont du navire tremblait fortement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du pirate. Décidément le géant aimait cette gamine, il ne la laisserait pas se faire avoir par la Marine. Une perle comme elle se devait d'être dans la piraterie et non emprisonnée dans une cage. Alors qu'il le reprenait son calme, Edward fut hélé par une nouvelle voix.

\- Eh Oyaji ! Calme toi où tu vas faire couler le bateau !

Lena tourna la tête pour voir apparaitre un homme vêtu d'une sorte de veste blanche. Si Marco et Ace semblaient laisser leurs cheveux faire ce qu'ils voulaient, le nouveau venu lui prenait apparemment un soin particulier pour que les siens formes une sorte de banane au dessus de sa tête.

\- Oh Satch, fils, tu tombes bien. Je te présente Lena, elle fait officiellement partie de l'équipage à partir de maintenant !

Alors que le brun ne lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil jusqu'ici, il se tourna complètement vers elle et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

\- Enchantée belle demoiselle ! Je suis Satch, commandant de la quatrième division, bienvenue dans l'équipage ! Il faut fêter ça Oyaji !

Après cela, Lena fut prise dans un tourbillon d'évènements qui la menèrent à une grande fête organisée le soir même en l'honneur de son entrée dans l'équipage. Elle se retrouvait ainsi assise devant un repas pour le moins gigantesque où l'alcool coulait à flot et les rires ne cessaient d'éclater à chaque coin de l'immense pont du Moby Dick. Elle-même se retrouvait avec une choppe de bière plus proche du seau que de la choppe d'ailleurs vu la taille alors qu'Ace venait de s'endormir dans son plat juste à ses côtés. Satch ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de protester et à présent elle était censée fêté sa venue dans l'équipage alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Les pirates n'en faisaient vraiment qu'à leurs têtes.

\- Tu t'y feras avec le temps… lança une voix à ses côtés.

La brune se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était une femme blonde approchant de la soixantaine avec une clope au bec et une blouse de médecin autour de la taille. Lena haussa un sourcil à cette vision, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un médecin porté sa blouse ainsi. La blonde au regard acéré s'assit près d'elle, vit Ace qui, la tête plongée dans son assiette remplie de viande et de sauce, ronflait en faisant de bulles comme un bien heureux. Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu réagir, le pauvre pirate fut soulevé de sa chaise par un coup de pied puissant qui l'envoya à terre. Loin de se réveiller, celui-ci resta à dormir joyeusement sur le pont alors que plusieurs de ses compagnons riaient de ses déboires. Le reniflement dédaigneux à ses côté, la fit se retourner vers celle qu'elle pensait être l'une des médecins de bord. Celle-ci lançait un regard effrayant au pirate endormie, regard qui devint incroyablement doux en la voyant. On aurait dit une autre personne. La blonde lui fit un grand sourire, tourna la tête et se décida à lui parler.

\- Excuse-moi, je deviens aussi malpolie que ces résidus d'humanité qui constituent malheureusement les trois quart de l'équipage.

Plusieurs protestations retentirent derrières les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à ce que la médecin sorte, d'on ne sait où, plusieurs scalpels qui atterrirent juste à côté des protestants. Ceux-ci pâlirent rapidement et s'enfuir à toute allure. Aucun doute, sa congénère détestait la gente masculine.

\- Je suis Iyo, celle que tu vas remplacer à terme. Dit-elle aimablement. Je suis aussi celle qui va te former au combat pour que tu puisses mettre une raclée à tout ses imbéciles derrière moi.

Lena haussa un sourcil en se demandant vaguement pourquoi une femme qui détestait apparemment les hommes, pouvait être médecin sur un bateau pirate comme celui-ci. Vu le comportement de la femme, elle se demandait si elle acceptait tout simplement de les soigner. Elle arrêta là ses questionnement et préféra en apprendre plus sur celle qui, semble t'il allait être son mentor sur ce bateau de fou furieux.

\- Enchantée je m'appelle Lena, excusez moi si c'est indiscret mais pourquoi est ce que vous partez ? demanda t'elle doucement. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la rencontre avec les scalpels de sa collègue.

La blonde lui sourit gentiment et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lena se dit qu'elle était privilégiée d'être née en tant que femme. Elle n'aurait même pas imaginée le comportement d'Iyo face à un homologue masculin.

\- Tu vois l'espèce d'idiot là bas ? lui demande la blonde en pointant une femme.

Lena plissa les yeux en fixant la femme désignée des yeux qui se retourna pour dévoiler un homme travestit en femme. En voyant la tenu de celui-ci, un sourire amusé naquit au creux de ses lèvres, elle savait à présent auprès de qui Ace, Marco et Vista avaient été cherchés leurs déguisements pour leur deuxième rencontre.

\- Cet idiot est mon fils, c'est Izou le commandant de la 16ème division de Barbe Blanche.

Une mère et son fils sur le même bateau, Lena trouva cela bien étrange mais préféra se taire en voyant l'air renfrogné de son interlocutrice.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé après qu'il soit partit de la maison pour le ramener mais cela n'a pas fonctionné par que tous ces idiots lui ont monté le crane comme quoi être pirate c'était la vrai liberté, il est comme son père, UN IDIOT !

L'idiot en question se retourna vers sa mère et lui tira la langue avant de s'éloigner pour éviter sa fureur. Chose qui ne servit pas à grand-chose vu que la maman en question se leva pour le poursuivre. Lena haussa un sourcil en les voyant disparaitre dans la foule. Vu le manque de réaction de chacun, ce genre de scènes devaient être quotidiennes.

\- Iyo va rejoindre sa fille dit une voix qu'elle reconnu prêt d'elle.

Le pirate qu'elle avait rencontrée plus tôt, Satch, lui sourit alors qu'il déposait un plat de nourriture sur la table devant elle. Il lâcha un rapide « tu m'en diras des nouvelles » avant de s'asseoir prêt d'elle et de rire en voyant la mère poursuivre son fils en hurlant.

\- Iyo est arrivé avec nous il y a quelques années. Il semblerait qu'elle est une dent contre les hommes pirates vu que le père d'Izou est retourné en mer peu après sa naissance en abandonnant Izou et elle. Elle voulait ramener Izou mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord, du coup elle est restée avec nous.

Le pirate se frottait l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné en voyant le regard dépité de Lena. Où était elle tombée ? Un équipage qui appelle son capitaine « père » et qui laisse des mères poules détestant les pirates faire parties de l'équipage. Satch sourit en semblant suivre le cours de ses pensées.

\- Tu sais Iyo à l'air méchante comme cela, enfin pas avec toi j'imagine, elle semble, comme son fils d'ailleurs, adorée les femmes mais elle a finit par se comporter comme une mère avec nous tous du moins d'une certaine manière… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a lancé ses scalpels après m'avoir soignée en disant que je devais m'entrainer plus pour ne pas être blessé… dit le pirate comme si c'était le comportement d'un médecin normal de lancer des lames aiguisées aux patients à peine soignés.

\- Pourquoi part-elle ? La femme avait disparu avant de lui répondre.

Satch eu un sourire diabolique.

\- Il semblerait que le frère d'Izou se soit engagé avec les révolutionnaires, elle n'est pas contente du tout et puis elle a été blessée à la dernière attaque, elle dit que ce n'est plus de son âge, du coup elle va aller chercher l'autre en s'engageant chez les révolutionnaires. dit le brun avant de partir dans un rire amusé.

« Ouah, eh bah ça pour une mère poule » songea la médecin en regardant la femme lancer des lames à son fils qui avait sortie ses deux épées pour se défendre de l'amour maternelle. Alors qu'elle contemplait la bataille, une énorme main va s'abattre sur sa tête. Lorsqu'elle leva celle-ci, elle eu droit à un sourire un peu enivré de Vista. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipage Lena… comment va ta blessure ? dit il en voyant le cou de nouveau bandé de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit, elle n'avait plus vu le moustachu depuis le matin. Elle aimait bien le grand pirate, s'il était discret et un peu intimidant, il était comme Marco et Ace venu à son secours dans hésité.

\- Ca va dit elle en se frottant le cou doucement, je devrais m'en remettre. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Tu aurais due taper autre part que le nez ma belle lâcha Satch alors que Lena fronçait les sourcils autant au surnom qu'au fait que le commandant soit au courant. Elle se tourna vers Vista qui eu un sourire navré.

\- Est-ce que tout l'équipage est au courant que je suis une jeune femme en détresse ? demanda t'elle froidement. Elle n'était pas habituée à être le centre d'attention, déjà cette fête la mettait beaucoup trop en avant à son goût alors que tout le bateau soit au courant de ses mésaventures l'énervait prodigieusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, seuls les commandants sont au courants, nous avons eu une réunion avec père pour ton entrée dans l'équipage. Père a dit que tu étais prometteuse d'ailleurs après il a rigolé en regardant Marco pour une raison qu'on ignore encore… raconta l'épéiste en la fixant.

Lena sourit doucement en se doutant de la raison de l'hilarité du capitaine. Heureusement pour elle, il avait gardé pour elle le fait qu'il soit au courant du surnom trouvé pour Marco. Sinon le pirate serait surement venu se venger sur elle. Satch aussi semblait curieux.

\- C'est vrai que Père riait beaucoup quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure. C'était sur la même chose ? demanda t'il apparemment avide de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit une voix familière, Marco se tenait derrière eux, accompagné d'Ace qui semblait être sortie de son coma en se demandant vaguement d'où venait sa douleur à la tête.

\- On demandait à Lena si elle savait pourquoi Oyaji se moquait de toi depuis sa rencontre avec elle.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi le capitaine avait été prit d'un fou rire lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Le commandant comme tous les autres d'ailleurs était resté éberlué devant leur capitaine qui ne réussie à reprendre son calme qu'au prix de nombreux efforts. Marco n'avait pas associé Lena à cet évènement jusqu'à maintenant mais en voyant le sourire innocent de la jeune femme et le regard qu'elle portait à ses cheveux il comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Le regard qu'il lui lança se fit incendiaire, jamais au grand jamais les commandants devaient entendre ce surnom ridicule. Surtout Ace et Satch sinon ses deux amis ne le lâcheraient pas avec ça. Il la vit lui rendre un regard amusé et malicieux, elle savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas être la proie des rires de ses camarades. La situation l'amusait grandement apparemment. Elle voulait jouer. En soupirant, il s'assit près de Satch, pour sur qu'il ne l'appellerait pas l'infirmière ce soir sinon il en aurait pour son grade mais il se vengerait plus tard, après tout miss infirmière avait déjà vendu la mèche à son capitaine et cela méritait bien sa vengeance.

Le reste des commandants avaient suivit l'échange et étaient d'autant plus curieux à présent. Ace se pencha vers sa camarade avec un air de conspiration inscrit sur le visage.

\- Aller Nana, dit nous pourquoi père se fend autant la poire devant notre cher Marco, je suis sur qu'on rirait tout aussi bien que lui…

Lena sourit en voyant la tête de Marco derrière celle d'Ace. Le commandant semblait lui promettre mille morts rien qu'avec son regard. Elle s'intéressa donc plus aux paroles d'Ace et décida de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé l'allumette ? demanda-t'elle en haussant les sourcils alors qu'un silence se faisait autour d'eux et qu'Ace lui offrait une magnifique imitation d'une carpe hors de l'eau.

Après quelques instants les rires fusèrent autour d'eux alors que de grand coups étaient tapés dans le dos du concerné un peu boudeur qui lança un regard noir à « Nana » qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ni une, ni deux, le brun attrapa la tête de sa camarade sous son bras et se mit à frotter celle-ci. Ce fut Lena qui cette fois ci fit les frais de son air ahuri alors que le pirate s'évertuait à faire en sorte que ses cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau. Heureusement pour elle, elle vit Iyo passée non loin et cria son nom dès que celle-ci fut à portée de voix. Autant dire qu'elle fut rapidement libérée et qu'elle put voir Ace s'enfuir avec une blonde le poursuivant en lui promettant des choses peu dignes d'une représentante de la médecine. Ses camarades rirent aussi aux spectacles avant de se calmer un peu.

\- J'imagine que le surnom vient de son fruit du démon, lâcha Stach comme une évidence. On devrait appeler la marine pour qu'il change son surnom officiel.

\- C'est quoi son surnom officiel ? demanda Lena désireuse de connaitre un peu mieux ses nouveaux camarades, bien qu'elle ne comptait pas rester aussi longtemps que le pensait Barbe Blanche.

\- C'est Ace aux poings ardents, lâcha Marco, il en est très fier.

\- Vous avez tous des surnoms de ce genre ? Vous ne devez pas tous posséder un fruit du démon pourtant.

\- En général c'est selon le technique de combat de chacun après c'est la marine qui choisie, Satch est appelé Satch aux deux lames pour sa technique de combat, ça peut être aussi sur un détail physique comme le shichibukai Œil de Faucon par rapport à ses yeux ou alors sur le fruit du démon comme Marco, notre phénix. Expliqua Vista.

Lena qui hochait la tête haussa un sourcil vers le concerné. Elle savait qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon en le voyant enflammer son bras lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé dans la forêt.

\- Un phénix, pourquoi ?

Le blond sourit et se leva avant de se transformer en ce qui ressemblait effectivement à un phénix. Il vit la jeune femme écarquiller les yeux devant sa transformation. Il est vrai que son fruit du démon était particulier et très rare. Il offrit à tout l'équipage quelques acrobaties avant de redescendre sur le sol ferme du pont.

La médecin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le voyant reprendre son apparence normale et fit le tour des personnes autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien banale ainsi entourée. Ils étaient tous des légendes des mers. Son regard s'arrêta sur Vista. Ils n'avaient que peu parlé mais elle avait vite saisie que l'homme ne se mettait pas naturellement en avant et qu'au contraire il était plutôt un observateur silencieux. C'est donc surement naturellement qu'il avait donné le surnom de chacun et non le sien.

\- Quel est ton surnom Vista ? Finit-elle par demandé quand le pirate remarqua l'attention que lui portait le nouveau membre de l'équipage.

Le pirate souleva son chapeau en lui tendant une fleur sortie dont ne sait où alors que son sourire, toujours imprimé sur son visage, s'élargissait en voyant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Il tapota doucement les fourreaux de ses lames.

\- Je suis Vista à la Lame Fleurie dit il simplement avec un air assez modeste.

Ace revint à ce moment là et s'assit près du concerné avant de le pointer du doigt avec un air existé.

\- Vista est le meilleur épéiste de l'équipage ! Tu comprendras le surnom le jour où tu le verras se battre, nana !

Lena hocha la tête doucement, ne faisant pas attention au surnom encore utilisé par Ace. Elle restait pensive en faisant tourner doucement la fleur entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle souhaitait les voir se battre, cela serait surement dangereux mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était tout de même curieuse. Voir un tel groupe de combattants en pleine action devait être très impressionnant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet qu'une voix retentissait derrière son dos en appelant son nom. Elle et tout le groupe de pirate se retourna pour voir Iyo approché avec une série de gros bracelets dans les bras, qu'elle déposa devant sa nouvelle élève. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant d'en soulever un. Le poids de l'objet l'a fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle inspectait minutieusement celui-ci. C'était un bracelet de force, principalement constitué de cuir mais elle put voir plusieurs petites poches fines qui contenaient des sortes de plaques de métaux. C'était surement celles-ci qui augmentaient le poids de l'ornement.

\- Ce sont des bracelets fait pour te muscler au quotidien et à terme d'augmenter ta vitesse, ta force et ton endurance expliqua la dame blonde, je veux que tu les porte à partir de maintenant, nous augmenterons le poids de chacun au fur et à mesure.

La tête désemparée de son élève fit rire les présents alors que plusieurs encouragements lui étaient donnés à la pauvre brune qui grimaça en enfilant un bracelet à chacun de ses poignets et chevilles.

Lena grogna en se réveillant, elle avait de nouveau l'impression d'avoir été agressée physiquement par un idiot. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas, une fête de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche associée aux bracelets de torture d'Iyo avait suffit à lui donner l'impression d'avoir été rouée de coups. Après l'intervention de cette dernière, Barbe Blanche avait exigée sa présence et l'avait présentée officiellement à tout l'équipage toute division compris. Après cela, la vraie fête avait commencée. Ace et Stach n'avait pas arrêtés de la faire tourner sur la musique jouée par l'équipage en alternant chacun leur tour afin d'assurer leur participation à un concours de boisson organiser près de la piste de danse. Les deux avaient perdus et Lena s'était enfuit après qu'ils lui aient massacrés les pieds sur les dernières chansons. Elle s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne plus associer boisson, danse et pirate, elle ne s'en remettrait pas une seconde fois. La médecin avait passée le reste de la soirée à observer la fin du tournoi de boisson au final il n'était resté plus que Marco et Barbe Blanche qui avait finit par jeter l'éponge en face du phénix. Certains avaient hurlés au scandale en disant que le fruit du démon du blond pouvait être considéré comme de la tricherie. Le commandant loin de se sentir vexé leur avait lancé un sourire suffisant accompagné d'une remarque sur leur virilité qui avait transformé le concours de boisson en concours de bras de fer. Lena secoua la tête cet équipage allait la rendre folle … mais en attendant c'était son premier jour de travail et d'entrainement aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard… Par pitié que quelqu'un lui enlève ces bracelets !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à commenter en bien ou en mal c'est ce qui fait que je m'améliore enfin je l'espère ! A la prochaine !


End file.
